Daughter of the Red Star
by bricann
Summary: My name is Keeo Alterine. I have powers unlike any other and it's because of reasons you would never guess. For a year I have lived at the Arcadia Movement with no memory of my past life. Akiza has become a sister to me and the leader, Sayer, has become a father. But when these Dark Signer people come, what can I do to win this war? And what else will I have to face? Yusei X OC
1. Fortune Cup- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

_Act 1: Plague of Darkness and Secrets_

_**Chapter 1: Fortune Cup- Part 1**_

_Keeo's POV_

I lay on some table with a clear glass measuring my brain waves curving over my face. A man named Sayer stood to the side watching me.

Sayer had found me alone in Satellite. He told me that my unknown powers had activated during a duel and destroyed many things before I passed out. I ended up with no memory of my life before Sayer saved me one year ago when I woke up.

We had done this test every so often to tone down my powers from becoming uncontrollable. What powers? I know that's what you're thinking. I can use telekinesis (you know, levitating items with my mind), control the air around me, read minds, and I tend to have dreams of something that has happened or will happen.

When my emotions get out of hand, air whips around and destroys everything. Barely anything is left untouched.

"How are you feeling, Keeo?" Sayer asked me.

I sat up and pushed my brown, naturally red tipped hair behind my ears and out of my goldish-yellow eyes. "Better now that my power is back to normal," I answered.

"Good. Now I have a job for you. Do you think you can do it?" Sayer asked.

"What do you need?" I replied.

"I need you to come with me and Akiza to the Fortune Cup. Since you're a dear friend of hers, I thought you should be there to support her and protect her if she needs it," Sayer requested. "Will you help Akiza?"

"Of course. When do we leave?" I asked.

"Actually, we had to leave once your treatment was done. I had my technological team build these wrist bands to keep your powers under control until the Fortune Cup is over," Sayer answered. I stood up and he placed the silver wrist bands on my hands. They were a bit heavy but I had suspected they would be.

"Thanks," I said.

"No need to thank me. Now shall we leave?" Sayer said waving for me to follow him.

I know what you're thinking again. If I can read minds, how did I not know when he wanted to leave or about the bracelets? You see, so far I found I couldn't read Sayer's or Akiza's minds. But I'm okay with that. It's hard enough to deal with hearing everyone else's thoughts.

I followed Sayer to the truck and Akiza smiled when she saw me walking beside Sayer. "Hey, Keeo. I'm glad you're coming," she said.

"It's my pleasure to come, Akiza. You _are_ my friend after all," I said.

Akiza nodded and we boarded the truck with me sitting between Sayer and Akiza. As we drove, I asked, "Are you ready, Akiza?"

"Of course. I'm going to represent the Arcadia Movement, our home, with everything I've got," she replied.

I nodded. "You'll do great. I know it," I encouraged.

"Thanks, I'm happy you have my back," Akiza said.

"Akiza, remember. No matter what those people say, you are not a monster," I said. Akiza nodded with a smile.

"Now Akiza, show them the power of the Arcadia Movement. Don't hold back," Sayer chimed in.

"Understood," Akiza agreed.

I looked outside as the Kaiba Dome came into view. As we stopped and walked in, Sayer said, "I'll go get you signed in, Akiza. How about you go get ready for the beginning ceremonies? Keeo, can you go wait in the viewing room?"

"Yes, Sayer," I agreed and we walked in separate directions. As the viewing room approached, a vision hit me hard.

_~Vision~_

"Keeo!" exclaimed an eighteen year old looking man. He had raven black hair with golden highlights. He had a criminal mark down the left side of his face that consisted of a jagged line and a triangle to top it off. He also had deep, cobalt blue eyes. I saw a visionary me step back in fear and shock. My eyes mirroring my feelings. "Keeo, it's me. Why are you looking at me like you've never seen me before? We're…" his voice trailed off as the vision faded.

_~Vision Ended~_

I finished my walk to the couch inside the viewing room and looked at the screen. Akiza, the guy from my vision, and other contestants lined up on the stage. When the audience saw the raven haired boy and his marker, they kept shouting, "Lose the loser! Lose the loser!"

Being from the Arcadia Movement, it meant I despise the fact that the people of the city discriminated psychics and Satellites alike. It seemed quite unfair as they didn't know us.

Luckily, a rather buff man introduced as Greiger came further onto the stage and gave a speech with meaning that I respected. Thankfully, it dropped the discrimination to nothing. At least for a bit. Rex Goodwin, the director of Sector Security and the city in a way, clapped and thanked Greiger for the speech he gave. I was just happy he got the discrimination to stop.

As the group of selected duelists came off the stage, I stared at the screen lost in thought. _'I feel like I know that guy from my vision. But how or when? Heh, I don't remember any of my past and I probably never will. So I shouldn't get my hopes up that I'll remember or figure out why,' _I thought.

The raven haired duelist from my vision passed by the room I was in and I saw him look at me. "Keeo!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him confused before I realized the vision I had was one of my future visions. I muttered, "Odd. That usually only happens in my dreams." I turned to him. He was staring at me shocked. "I'm sorry. Yusei, was it? Keeo may be my name but I don't think I know you," I said.

"What? Keeo, it's me! We've known each other since we were kids. We're friends," Yusei responded.

"I suppose it's possible since I don't remember my past at all. But…" I trailed off.

"What do you mean? How can you not remember your past?" Yusei asked genuine concern in his eyes.

"I…" I began but a voice cut me off.

"Keeo!" Akiza called coming in.

"Akiza!" I responded walking up to her with a small smile.

"You're Yusei, right?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, and your name's Akiza, right?" he replied.

"Yes, now if you will excuse us. And stay away from my friend, Keeo," she replied.

My eyes opened wide when I realized something. "I can't hear your thoughts!" I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Hear my thoughts?" Yusei repeated confused.

Suddenly a headache emerged that felt like I was hit by a bullet. I went to one knee.

_~Vision~_

Yusei and my visionary self ran outside trying to get to a rundown building. Instead of our present jackets, we wore brown vests.

"Keeo! Yusei!" called another female voice. A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood about two feet in front of the building entrance. "Come on, you guys! We need to plan the next raid!"

"Coming, Joslyn!" I called back.

"Come on, Keeo," Yusei said grabbing my hand and gently pulled me with him.

_~Vision Ended~_

"Keeo!" Yusei called.

I opened my eyes and slowly stood up. "Keeo, are you okay?" Akiza asked. "What happened?"

"I-I had a vision," I told her.

"But you usually have those in your dreams," Akiza mentioned.

"Well, I just had a second one when I'm not. I had one just before this. I saw me and Yusei talking. He was saying similar things as to when we were talking before we arrived," I explained.

"So you had one of your future visions. What about now?" Akiza asked. "It seemed worse than usual."

"I saw what I think was the past. _My_ past possibly," I answered. "I saw me and Yusei running to this worn down building. A girl called us and told us we need to get ready for another raid of some sort."

I heard Yusei gasp. I had forgotten he was there. _'Keeo, you don't lose yourself like this. This isn't like you,'_ I yelled at myself mentally. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"That happened. Back at the Satellite me, you, your sister Joslyn, Crow, Jack, and Kalin would go around beating duel gangs to make Satellite a better place," he explained.

"I had a sister?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. Joslyn still hasn't fully recovered after you disappeared a year ago," Yusei said.

"I…" Once again I was cut off by a voice.

"Ah! There you two are! We've been quite concerned when we couldn't find you. The first duel is about to start. Why don't we watch it here? Keeo, how are those bands holding up?" Sayer asked.

I looked at them. I noticed Yusei do the same in the corner of my eye. "Just fine, Sayer. I'm hoping nothing happens to make my power to jump out of control in the first place though," I answered.

"Have you figured out why your power jumps, yet?" Sayer asked.

"Not entirely, yet. But this mark appeared the last time my power went to uncontrollable levels," I explained showing my mark. It was a six pointed star with a heart in the center. "Perhaps, it could be related to it."

"Indeed," Sayer responded. "Now, why don't we sit down while we watch?"

"Yes, Sayer," I agreed.

We walked passed Yusei who stayed to the side. Even though I didn't look, I could feel his presence watching me and the duel. The young girl, Luna, was dueling Greiger from before. There was something about Luna. It was almost like she was a boy. Maybe a twin went for her.

I then remembered something.

**~Flashback~**

Akiza and I were in the Daimon area as our usual routine to release our powers. They called Akiza the Black Rose Witch and I was the Jeweled Wind Witch.

When we showed up and my wind whipped around, a couple people were thrown against fences and some were severely hurt as always. I hated that my power did such a thing.

I noticed a group of people still stood as my wind died down. One boy with teal hair and blue and white shorts, shirt, and shoes, another boy in a completely blue outfit and red bow tie with brown hair, Yusei, a tough looking man with blue hair, another man with brown hair, and an old man stood there.

Akiza saw the mark on Yusei. "You hold that wretched mark!" she exclaimed.

Yusei looked at the mark. I looked at our dragons that stood behind us. My Sparkling Wind Dragon with its white and blue scales and wings and Akiza's rose petal covered Black Rose Dragon. They eyed Yusei suspiciously.

"I do," Yusei said.

He began to step towards us. "Back away!" I ordered. The wind began to whip around harder and Akiza used a card to create a light bright enough for us to escape.

We ran into an alley way. Akiza took off her white mask while I took off my pale blue. "Why did he have a mark?" Akiza asked.

"I… don't know," I answered. "I'm glad we left when we did. Or else I could've hurt more people."

"Don't worry, Keeo," Akiza said. "We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

**~Flashback Ended~**

So this "Luna" was a twin taking her place. I read his thoughts and it confirmed that he was, indeed, a twin. He was battling for his sister who didn't want to duel. _'Sweet kid,'_ I thought.

When the kid lost the duel, I was a bit sad. He put up a good fight though. He really should be proud of himself.

Yusei's duel came and we watched. His opponent was supposed to be Shira but Hunter Pace decided he would take Shira's place. The duel continued despite the change of opponent.

As the duel progressed, it was obvious that Yusei was definitely a strong, experienced duelist. He seemed to fight in a similar style to me. Something when he dueled seemed so familiar. And for unknown reasons when he finally won, it made me happy.

Next up was Akiza. "Good luck, Akiza. I'll be rooting for you," I said.

"Thanks, Keeo. I'll see you after my win," she said with a smile.

"You better win," I said jokingly. We laughed and she left.

"Keeo, I'm going to the trailer to check on Akiza's bed for when she's ready to rest. Will you be okay here?" Sayer asked fatherly.

"Of course, Sayer," I answered.

"Good, I'll see you here when the duel is done," he responded before walking off.

**Akiza: I thought my duel was supposed to be before Yusei.**

**Me: Yeah, I kind of wrote a portion of this story before I put it on here and I realized the order after I wrote it.**

**Sayer: And why didn't you change it?**

**Me: I couldn't find a way to put it in the right order without changing the story too much. Plus I really didn't want to. *shrugs***

**Keeo: Well, I like the chapter but what's going to happen to me during Akiza's duel?**

**Me: You won't find out until the next one.**

**Keeo: *groans* I could blow you across the city until you tell me.**

**Me: Let's not do that. Okay readers, that's all for now. But I will continue it quickly. If you've read my Celestial Signer stories, you know I can put them up pretty fast when I have the time and my creativity is at its highest. Until the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	2. Fortune Cup- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: And time for the next chapter.**

**Akiza: What will happen to me?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Keeo: Hello! What about me?!**

**Me: Not telling yet. You'll find out. Not sure whether you'll like it or not though. *strokes chin thinking* Whoa! *gets flung the ceiling by air* Keeo! Put me down!**

**Keeo: No!**

**Yusei: Keeo…**

**Keeo: Not until she tells me what'll happen.**

**Me: *groans* Yusei, there are notes next to the paper. Write the chapter while I find a way to get down.**

**Yusei: *facepalms***

_**Chapter 2: Fortune Cup- Part 2**_

_Keeo's POV_

I walked over and sat down on the couch again. I turned to the screen and began to watch Akiza trample her opponent to the ground. I growled in annoyance as the crowd began to call her a witch. And her opponent, Sir Gill de Randsborg, had started it.

"Arth thou the Black Rose Witch! But where ith be her partner? Jeweled Wind Witch is thee **(A/N: Not good at this style of writing. Don't be too harsh if it is not an accurate way to say things like that)**?" Sir Randsborg taunted.

People in the crowd got frightened remembering my appearances beside Akiza.

"Could she be here?!" a man exclaimed.

"Are they going to kill us all?" another woman asked.

"Destroy the witch! Destroy the witch!" the crowd chanted.

I growled in annoyance again. "She's not here because she wanted to support her friend elsewhere," Akiza exclaimed. "Now I'll tune my Wall of Ivy and my Copy Plant to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Suddenly my mark glowed and gave off a horrible pain that beat through my entire body. I heard a groan and looked behind me to see Yusei standing at the door way. His left hand clutching his marked arm that held a similar mark to Akiza's. I could see its red glow through his fingers.

Despite the obvious pain he felt, Yusei walked toward me. The pain quickly intensified and I clenched my teeth to hold in a cry. _'What's going on?'_ I thought.

"Keeo, are you okay?" he asked me concerned.

I didn't answer. My clenched teeth struggling to hold in a cry. I hunch over my mark in pain. I rolled up my jacket sleeve and looked at my mark. And at the worst point in time, a vision hit like a semi-truck. I grasped my head as my vision played out in front of my eyes.

_~Vision~_

"How are you guys doing with that prototype?" the one and only Jack Atlas asked.

"It's actually almost done. Shouldn't be too long," Yusei answered.

"Good," said the girl from before. "I hope it works because I don't want my little sister's and my friend's work be in vain."

"It probably won't," my vision self responded.

"Come on guys. Next raid!" called an orange haired man. He too seemed… familiar.

"We'll be there in a second," the girl said.

"No, you're coming now," said a shaggy, blue (almost white) haired boy seeming a year or two younger than.

The girl sighed. "Come on, Joslyn," I said. "We're coming, Kalin!"

Yusei grabbed my hand making my visionary self blush.

_~Vision Ended~_

As my vision ended, my mark burned but it wasn't as bad. What really shocked me was that two hands were placed on my shoulders. But before I looked at who was holding them, I looked to see that the duel was still going on.

I then turned to see Yusei holding my shoulders with care and with worried, concerned eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"My arm still burns but I'm fine for the most part," I answered.

When I realized he was still holding my shoulders, I couldn't hold in a blush. He quickly realized he was still holding them and blushed a bit as well while pulling away his hands.

"Keeo," he began walking around to sit beside me on the couch, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you lose your memories?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Sayer said that he saw me dueling and my opponent kept trying to raise my emotions to critical levels. Then my power went out of control and nothing around us was left undestroyed. The guy got afraid and ran up to me with a knife. He tried to kill me. Sayer stepped in and saved me but when he turned back, I was unconscious. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything about my past. My powers kept growing stronger and people tried to hurt me physically and verbally. Sayer took me in and to the Arcadia Movement. It's been my home since. That was a year ago. Sayer has really become like a father to me," I retold.

"Keeo, I'm not sure how much you should trust this guy," Yusei said. I could hear the sincerity in his words but that didn't make them different.

"What?! Why?!" I exclaimed shocked.

"I don't think it could've been a coincidence that he happened to be there to 'help you' at the same time you needed it. Think about it. You duel, the guy pushes you to your limits for unknown reasons, he tried to hurt you, then this Sayer shows up at that exact moment to help you, and you pass out. The next thing you know, you don't remember anything of who you were. In my opinion, there's a strong chance he did this to you on purpose. Taking you and washing away your memories that is," Yusei said. "Think about it. Isn't it a bit too coincidental?"

I had to admit, he made a point. _'But Sayer has been the one to try to regain my memories for a year. The one who gave me a home and cared for me like a father. There's no way he would do that to me. There's no way,'_ I thought shaking my head. "Yusei, you do make a point. But the fact is he's… been there for me for a year. He's tried to get my memories back, taught me to control my power for the most part, and he's too close to a father to say he would do those things. There's just no way!" I retorted. "Arcadia's my home, Sayer's my father figure, and Akiza's like a sister. I can't believe it would all be a lie."

"Keeo, try to think about what I'm saying. I don't…" Yusei tried again but I cut him off.

I stood up. "Yusei, please. I have thought about it, but it just seems too impossible," I said. I began to walk out of the room. I held back tears.

Yusei grabbed my wrist. "Keeo, I've been your friend since we were eight. I've known you long enough to know when you feel when things are possible but don't want to believe it. Besides, I wouldn't lie to you," he tried again.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. Air picked up around us at torrential speeds and I kept trying to bring them down. But was struggling to.

I looked back at him to see his face.

**Me: Thank you for finally letting me down. Now go read it!**

**Keeo: *reads chapter intently* Cliffhanger! Really?!**

**Me: Yep. Now no more air tosses. Got it?**

**Keeo: I do what I want!**

**Me: You're my OC. I really shouldn't be able to talk to you.**

**Yusei: Before this gets worse, let's end the chapter.**

**Me: *sighs with relief* Right. Readers, before I might end up dying, might as well say. Hopefully see you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	3. Not Possible and Explanations

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Thank you for not killing me.**

**Akiza: Hey, be lucky I convinced her. We need you to write the story.**

**Me: I know. Thanks.**

**Keeo: *grumbles***

**Me: Hey cheer up. Be happy you're in this chapter after what you did.**

**Keeo: *grumbles***

**Yusei: Keeo… *sighs***

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: *groans* I hope I don't regret this.**

**Keeo: Regret what?**

**Me: I can't say or it'll ruin the story.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Me: Okay… To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 3: Not Possible and Explanations**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei's face was full of concern and, most of all, shock. He seemed to flinch hearing Keeo like this. She turned her face back to the ground.

Akiza came running up worried. "What's going on?" she asked flustered after seeing Yusei and noticed Keeo's pained face.

"Akiza…" she began but was at a loss for words. The wind began to finally die down to nothing.

"Keeo, please," Yusei said.

"Stop, Yusei. Just stop. I'm sorry but none of what you said is possible. Now just leave me alone," Keeo said yanking her hand away.

Yusei instinctually took a step forward but Akiza's glare stopped him. "Yusei, she said to leave her alone. So leave Keeo alone!" she yelled. She turned to Keeo who was still looking down sad and frightened by the possibility in Yusei's words. "Don't worry, Keeo. If Yusei comes near you again, he'll answer to me okay?"

Keeo nodded and Akiza hugged her. Keeo promptly returned the gesture. "I know you'll do just that, Akiza," said Sayer walking up. "And I'll do the same. I heard a small piece of what you said to Yusei, Keeo. You and Akiza are very special and are definitely like daughters to me. I would never hurt you. You and Akiza are already like sisters."

"Thank you, Sayer," Keeo said.

Akiza gave a small smile at him. "We kind of are," she said. Keeo nodded with a small smile.

"First round is almost over. Let's get back home. Akiza you need rest for tomorrow and I think Keeo just needs time to rest and relax," Sayer suggested.

Akiza nodded followed by Keeo. As we walked away, Keeo risked a glance back. Yusei was watching her with sad, concerned eyes. She turned her head away and just listened to Akiza's comforting words.

Yusei watched as his old friend walked away with someone he knew was trouble. She really saw Sayer as a father and that wasn't good. _'What really happened to her?'_ Yusei thought. _'That wasn't like her at all. I hope she'll be okay. If she trusted him that much so easily, she must've been really hurt. Even when we were kids, she struggled to trust anyone. She finally started to trust me, Joslyn, Crow, and Jack when we were eight. Kalin took a bit longer. I wish we could've been there to help her instead of that Sayer. He had to have used her fear and insecurity against her and manipulated her. I need to break through that barrier if I can get her back. What was that mark though? When did she get these powers that seemed to be the cause of this?' _Questions formed in typhoons in his mind. But he kept trying to figure out how to get his friend back.

"Yusei!" called Leo, the twin of Luna. He turned to see the twins, Leo and Luna, Dexter, Yanagi, and Tanner running up.

"Who was that girl you were talking to? Why did she seem upset at the end? Not to mention the wind speed picking up here. And why was she with the Black Rose?" Tanner asked.

"Wait!" Dexter exclaimed. All eyes turned to him. "The Black Rose, er… Akiza said the Jeweled Wind Witch was 'supporting her elsewhere'. I bet that girl was the Jeweled Wind Witch! It would explain the wind as well."

"I haven't heard that much on the Jeweled Wind Witch, Dex. Mostly just the Black Rose," Leo said.

"Same here," Tanner said. "So spill."

"Well, like the Black Rose Witch, her identity is a mystery. But she can hurt people just as easy. If anything she can hurt people easier. She can control the wind around her as people say. And when the two appear, wind blows so hard that some people's spines have broken from hitting something. Some who survived say they hear the Jeweled Wind Witch apologize before disappearing. Another good portion get hit or die from the Black Rose. So everyone has learned that when the wind really picks up to run because of the power they emit. Some who try to fight the Black Rose or the Jeweled Wind tend to get hurt just by the power exertion. And when you get too close to the Jeweled Wind, she can give you insanely painful headaches and mess with your head. Some people actually die from the pain of the headaches. No one has gotten near those two and been unharmed until us," Dexter explained.

"People still got severely hurt then," Tanner mentioned.

"All of these powers are on eyewitness accounts, of course. So some of it could be false," Dexter added.

'_Could Keeo really hurt someone like that? It doesn't seem possible,'_ Yusei thought concerned as to what his best friend had turned into.

"So do you know her, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, her name is Keeo. But she didn't remember anything. Not me, her sister, or anything about her past," Yusei answered. "But the entire time I've known her, she never seemed like she could ever hurt a soul on purpose."

"How did you know her?" Yanagi asked.

"Let's head back while I explain my story," Yusei said. They followed him as they left. "Keeo and I were childhood friends back in the Satellite along with Jack, Crow, and her sister Joslyn. Joslyn and Keeo don't look that similar though. Keeo was very reserved for the entire time I knew her. We met when we were four and she didn't trust even her sister until she was eight. We fought as a duel gang trying to make Satellite a better place with Kalin Kessler, Jack, Crow, and Joslyn. She was an extremely skilled duelist and she was very different. A year ago, the same year Jack stole my first duel runner and my Stardust Dragon, she disappeared with only a couple things that said she was once there. Only things that were found disturbed was where we found her duel disk and the alleyway, streets, and buildings were totally wrecked. Everything was destroyed and a man was laying on the ground unconscious. When he woke up and we asked him what had happened, he didn't remember. Rally said while Jack had him, he said he was going to become the best in the city and look for Keeo. Now she's here and she doesn't remember anything. She also seems to have been manipulated into believing this guy named Sayer is someone to rely on like a father. Plus she seemed to get some mark.'

"What was the mark?" Yanagi asked.

"A six pointed star with a heart in the middle. Why?" Yusei answered. Yanagi gave an excited look and smiled wide. "What's so great about her mark?"

"Yusei, I think you met the Crimson Daughter!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Crimson what?" Luna asked confused.

"Allow me to explain," Yanagi said finally getting a hold of himself again. "You thought the Crimson Dragon is pretty much a god and is immortal right?" Yusei nodded. "Well the truth is, it is said every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies. So twenty-one years before it dies, it sets a child on the Earth as a human. However, the child is not actually human as it is born of the Crimson Dragon. The child is always a girl. On the girl's twenty-first birthday, the Crimson Dragon will die and the new dragon will take its place. The Crimson Daughter will become the new Crimson Dragon with the wisdom and memories of every dragon before her. The cycle will continue on for the rest of eternity. So Yusei, that mark is the symbol of the Crimson Daughter. She is a powerful and deadly force. Especially when she doesn't know her origins. How old is she?"

"She's a bit older than me. She'll be turning twenty in the next couple days," Yusei answered. "So you're saying she'll become a dragon next year?"

"Yep," Yanagi replied bluntly. "Information of the Crimson Daughter has been lost over the ages. How the Crimson Dragon hides the dragon on the Earth and does these things is unknown too. Plus her powers are unknown and have been thought to vary over the years."

"How does no one noticed the new dragon changing?" Tanner asked.

"They say when she changes, she runs off into an alleyway or somewhere secluded by instinct. Then they disappear forever," Yanagi answered. "The Signers are more mysterious than the Crimson Daughter."

Yusei looked down in thought. Luna and Leo continued to talk to Yanagi about Keeo being the Crimson Daughter and the Signers. Tanner was listening still trying to grasp the thought of a girl becoming a dragon.

'_How is Keeo going to react when she finds out she will become a dragon in one year? I… don't want to lose her again so quickly. I was afraid and missed her enough when she disappeared but now...' _Yusei's thought trailed off. _'Will I be able to get her to remember me before she leaves this earth? What am I going to do when she does?'_

It was growing late into the night. Keeo had been in her room since they got back trying to figure out why Yusei would say the things he did. He seemed nice and understanding. _'Why can't he just get that I have a life and family here? Why can't he understand that I can't believe Sayer would do such a thing?' _Keeo thought frustrated.

A knock came at her door. "Come in," she called. Sayer opened the door and closed it behind him with caring eyes.

"Are you feeling any better, Keeo?" he asked.

"Still confused and distress by what he said. And what happened during the Fortune Cup also has me confused," she answered sitting up.

"What happened during the Fortune Cup?" Sayer asked sounding as fatherly as possible.

"I had a total of three visions. One was future and two were past. The two past visions seemed to be memories. The third one hurt horribly though," Keeo explained.

"And these were when you were awake?" Sayer asked intrigued and confused by this development.

"Yes. It's so weird," she answered. "My mind keeps traveling to the past visions and how Yusei's story of being my friend seemed to fit. Were they really memories?"

"I'm sure they were. If they were past, then they could be memories," Sayer answered. Keeo nodded. "Now why don't you get some rest? We're going to head back to the Fortune Cup tomorrow. I'm sure you need the rest to be ready to face that Yusei Fudo again. But this time I'll stay by your side to protect you."

"Thank you, Sayer," she responded. He nodded and left.

Keeo set herself back on her bed. _'Was that really a memory?'_ she thought.

**Keeo: Okay one, am I really a freaking DRAGON?! Two, am I really a freaking DRAGON?! Three, am I really a freaking DRAGON?!**

**Me: One, you'll find out. Two, you'll find out. Three, you'll find out.**

**Akiza: Are you trying to make her angry?**

**Me: No, I just can't risk giving away some of the story.**

**Yusei: I don't know what to do. I don't remember Keeo being aggressive so much.**

**Me: I know. She's just really impatient at times. Mainly when she's reading a story.**

**Keeo: *shrugs* That's true. But still…**

**Me: Keeo, calm down before you break something. Okay, now to you readers, the story will continue in the next chapter. And you'll learn about the Crimson Daughter.**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow***

**-bricann**


	4. Dreams

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Keeo: I want to know what you mean now, bricann!**

**Me: Just. Be. Patient.**

**Keeo: You know I struggle with doing that.**

**Sayer: You do need to learn how to though. Patience is very important. Okay?**

**Me: See? Your father figure agrees!**

**Keeo: Fine, fine, fine!**

**Me: Thank you. Now to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 4: Dreams**_

_Keeo's POV_

"_Keeo!" called a soft, motherly voice. "Keeo!"_

_I was walking in a forest with a thick, green canopy. I soon found myself out of the greenery and in a clearing full of golden grass. The sky was clear with white stars covering almost every inch of it. In the center, however, was a bright, red star that stood out in the mass of white, blinking stars and the darkness of space. For some reason, the star seemed a part of me. Like space was my home._

_I found myself in front of a clear pond. When I looked at my reflection, I didn't see my human self. I saw a dragon with goldish-yellow eyes like mine, fiery red skin that seemed to be actually made of fire, and wings that stretched far but had no webbing. It was a fiery dragon. I was a fiery dragon._

_I stumbled back in shock. I looked at my hands. Human. I touched my face. Human._

"_Keeo," called the motherly voice again._

_I looked around. A bright flash of light appeared in front of me forcing me to shield my eyes with my arms. When I brought them down, the dragon I saw as my reflection hovered where the light originated._

"_Who or what are you?" I asked._

"_I am the Crimson Dragon. Do you know what you are? Why you have that mark?" she answered._

"_No, I don't know about my mark. But what do you mean 'know what I am'? I'm human," I replied. "Right?"_

"_Not entirely. You are the Crimson Daughter. Look at this to understand," the dragon answered._

_I walked to the pond again. The water rippled from the center and a picture began to form in it. I watched the dragon flying through the skies. In its arms was a small dragon looking the same as the elder. The only difference was the size and the face obviously stated it was as young as a newborn. It was sleeping peacefully in the dragons arms._

_I noticed as the dragon slowed down to a hover as it arrived beside a house. Inside was husband and wife with a year old daughter in the woman's arms. The daughter actually looked like the girl from my visions._

_I turned back to the elder and baby dragon. The elder dragon touched its nose to the baby and it formed into a newborn, human baby wrapped in a red blanket._

_It flew down and set the child on the ground in front of the door. The baby looked at the dragon confused._

"_Mama?" the baby called._

"_Goodbye my Crimson Daughter. One day we'll meet again and I hope you'll understand why I had to leave you. Goodbye, Keeo," the dragon said._

_The baby's eyes were mine and tears were growing in them. The elder dragon's eyes dropped a couple tears on the child and a necklace formed around the baby's neck. I knew the necklace though. I knew the red, teardrop shaped stone that only gave a faint glow only when I held it. It was the necklace I had since I was a baby._

_I then gasped in realization that was pretty slow for me. I wasn't human… I was a dragon. I looked at my necklace. It still gave a faint glow only when it was on me or in my hand._

_The water returned back to the normal, clear state water usually is in. "I'm a dragon. And… you're my mother…" I muttered in disbelief._

"_Yes, Keeo. Twenty years ago, you were born to say that next year, on your twenty-first birthday, I will die and you will rise and become the new Crimson Dragon. Goddess of Light and Peace," Crimson Dragon said._

"_How long have you lived?" I asked._

"_Every Crimson Dragon will live for five hundred years. Twenty one years before you die, you will be given your own daughter and you will do as I have done. When you turn twenty-one, you will turn into a dragon and look as I for the rest of eternity. You will be given the wisdom and memories of every dragon before you. I have missed you my daughter," Crimson Dragon, or Mom, explained._

"_So when I turn twenty-one…" I trailed off._

"_You will become a dragon yourself," Mom finished. "It is difficult thing to take in and comprehend, I know. I struggled to accept it when I found out. But it is your destiny as the Crimson Daughter."_

"_Why did you leave me?" I asked. "Why didn't you just leave me a dragon and take me with you?"_

"_Because, as my mother said, you need the experience the human life gives you to choose the generations of Signers," she explained._

"_Do you know what happened to my memories?" I asked. "Can I get them back?"_

"_Now that your time of change is nearing closer, I cannot give you all the answers as you need to learn through the experiences I give you. But I will give you a hint on how to retrieve your memories," Mom answered._

"_Tell me, please. I've lasted a year without my memories. I need something to help me get them back," I responded._

"_To retrieve what has been lost, the stone is what you'll trust," she recited. "Figure out that riddle and your memories will return."_

"_Thank you. I-I'll figure it out," I said already thinking._

"_I know you will. Now it is time for you to return to your world," Mom replied._

"_Will I see you again?" I asked worried I'll never see my true mother again._

"_Eventually our paths will cross again," Crimson Dragon said. "Remember the riddle, figure it out, remember what you have lost, and be careful."_

"_I will," I responded with a nod._

"_Goodbye, my daughter," Mom said._

_Before I could respond, light filled my vision and I felt my mind drift back to the real world._

**Keeo: *jaw dropped***

**Me: I can see you're shocked.**

**Keeo: Shock?! I'm a dragon! Anyone would be shocked. What'll happen between me, Yusei, and Akiza? How will they react when I tell them it's a fact?**

**Akiza: *walks into room* What's a fact?**

**Keeo: I'm a… HMRPH! *author covers Keeo's mouth***

**Me: Nothing, nothing.**

**Akiza: Huh?**

**Yusei: She'll figure it out eventually, bricann.**

**Me: Well not at this moment. So, shush! Well, readers, until the next chapter.**

**-bricann**


	5. Back to the Fortune Cup

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: Good. By the way, Keeo has been sleeping over there for a while. Why?**

**Me: She got mad that she couldn't tell you something and I had to knock her out before she killed me.**

**Akiza: Oh, Keeo… *sighs***

**Keeo: *shifts* Huh?**

**Me: Hey, there!**

**Keeo: What happened?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Keeo: *glares suspiciously***

**Me: Okay… To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 5: Back to the Fortune Cup**_

_Keeo's POV_

I sat up in bed. _'So I'm a dragon in a human's body. Lovely,'_ I thought sarcastically.

A knock came through the door. "Come in!" I called.

Sayer walked in again. "I thought I would tell you that we will be leaving in thirty minutes. Be ready in time okay?" he informed me.

"Got it," I agreed and he left me to get ready.

When the door closed I took out the stone. _''To retrieve what has been lost, the stone is what you'll trust,''_ I recited.

I looked at the stone and wrapped my hands around it. "Please, show me my lost memories," I whispered to it.

Nothing happened and I sighed in defeat. _'If it is the stone, maybe it just needs time. But maybe the riddle means a different stone,'_ I thought trying to think of anything.

I put on my red shirt, black jean shorts, and white jacket. I sat on my bed as I put my black, heel less boots on. I looked at the clock and hurried out. Akiza and Sayer were waiting at the truck.

"Sorry I was running behind. Kind of got caught with something," I apologized.

"It's alright. I get like that sometimes too," Akiza said.

"It's quite already indeed," Sayer agreed.

I nodded and we boarded the truck in the same order as yesterday. Akiza asked, "Are you doing okay after yesterday?"

"I should be. Just worried about seeing _him _again," I admitted. "Are you going to be okay? Those people said some awful things."

She looked down. "I hurt him. I can't help but think I really am a monster," Akiza said sadly.

"Akiza, remember what I said on the ride there yesterday?" I asked. She nodded looking at me. "You are _NOT_ a monster. No matter what they say, it's out of fear. I know you as well as Sayer does and I know that the real you isn't a monster."

Akiza gave a small sad smile. I gave her a hug the best I could in the truck. She returned it without reluctance.

"Well put, Keeo," Sayer said. "You two become more like sisters every day." Akiza and I smiled at each other happily.

We soon arrived and got out. I noticed Akiza was worried again. "It'll be okay, Akiza. Just show them you're not a monster. Because in reality, you're not," I comforted.

"Thanks, Keeo," she said. I nodded with a small smile. "Keeo, when I have to duel, will you come to the duel field with me? Be by my side?" Akiza asked.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I will," I agreed.

"Thanks, Keeo," she said.

We walked through the halls and suddenly I felt a strong energy coming from three stones. "Hey guys, did you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Akiza asked.

"When we passed by those three stones, I felt this strong, powerful energy coming from them," I said.

Sayer had us walk back and he said, "Yes, now that I focus on it, I can certainly feel it. Hm, Keeo," he called.

"Yes?" I responded.

"You felt the power almost immediately and you felt it better than anyone. I wonder if the stones will help you regain your memories since it seems you have a link to them," Sayer said.

"You think I should try to reach out to the stone?" I asked shocked.

"Yes," Sayer said. "If I'm right, you can regain your lost memories."

My eyes widened realizing the stone from the riddle could be one of these stones. But which one? I walked up and Akiza watched. I looked between the three stones.

I noticed the red one on the right fed off some sort of red energy wave to the golden one in the middle. The black one fed off purple energy to the middle stone as well. Like the powers met and worked together in the center.

For some reason, I reached out to the center. Even though I was unsure which one could give me my memories, it seemed like my body knew which one by itself.

The golden stone began to glow bright and I felt my mind fill the empty spaces the missing memories had left. I remembered everything but one. How I lost my memories in the first place. That was still a blank slate.

I pulled my hand away. "Well?" Akiza prodded.

"I have all my memories except for the one that says how I lost them. But I remember almost everything of my past," I answered.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving us to get back to the life you had?" Akiza asked worried.

"Akiza, I would never leave you, Sayer, or the Arcadia Movement. You're practically family, and I wouldn't leave my family for anything," I answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I don't know what I would do without you," Akiza said smiling back.

"Well, now that that's done why don't we go watch the first duel?" Sayer suggested.

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza and I agreed in unison.

"Now before the real showdown can begin, Director Goodwin has made a very generous declaration of a consolation match. Two random duelists will be picked to duel it out **(A/N: I know that the duel consolation thing was supposed to be for all duelists who lost, but I never understood how the other competitors both lost at the same time. One of them had to have a winner to move on. Well anyway, sorry it's a bit different.)**. The winner will move on to the next round. And the duelists are the Professor and little, miss Luna!" the MC informed.

Luna's face showed more nervousness and tension than I've seen on any young kid. She obviously didn't want to do this but she didn't have a choice. People kept chanting Luna's name and encouraging her to duel.

She reluctantly got up to go duel. I smiled at her. She was obviously a good natured kid much like I sensed in her brother. I was happy she was getting a chance. But my smile faltered as I remembered Goodwin wouldn't do this unless he was going to get something out of it. _'What could he possibly want from Luna?'_ I thought.

I felt a presence watching me but I ignored it knowing who is was. Even though I remembered Yusei was my friend now, it didn't make what he said about Sayer any better.

Sayer was still a father figure to me and that was a feeling I couldn't get rid of just because someone said a few things. Besides, it wasn't like what he was saying was a proven fact. It was something he had a gut feeling about.

"What do you think Goodwin wants from Luna?" I asked Akiza.

"Not sure. We all know Goodwin wouldn't do this without a reason but what could it be?" she thought.

I then thought of something. "Maybe this tournament wasn't just a tournament to get people known," I said. Sayer and Akiza looked at me. "So far, we know Jack, Yusei, and you, Akiza, have a mark. All of you are in the tournament. But Goodwin couldn't have known about your mark from the start. So he's using the tournament to flush out the ones with a mark. If he thinks Luna has a mark that would explain why he would have her duel again. Her twin brother dueled for her last time," I reasoned.

"You know, that makes a lot more sense than just having a tournament," Akiza said.

"Yes, very well put, Keeo. Good thinking," Sayer said.

"Thanks," I said.

_Third Person POV_

When Yusei heard Keeo breakdown Goodwin's agenda that easily, he was impressed. She really can catch on to people's motives. _'But if she caught onto Goodwin's negative motives so easily, why can't she see Sayer's motives just as easy. It's almost like she's been turned to the point where she leans on Sayer like Akiza appears to. I'm going to have to find a way to break through if I want my best friend back,' _Yusei thought. _'Maybe she subconsciously doesn't want to believe someone who was trying to "take care" of her to be doing something so wrong. Keeo, what hurt you so bad?'_

Yusei got pretty annoyed when Sayer praised her like a father. Yusei could tell he was using it as a cover. Yusei would be okay with it if Sayer was being honest but he knew it was an act. It made him worry what would happen to Keeo.

Yusei watched from the sidelines as the duel progressed. He took glances and listened in to the trio's talks once in a while though. He wanted to find a way to get through to her.

Suddenly, the Professor guy brought out a monster and Luna's eyes grew distant. He took Yusei's full attention. It was almost like she wasn't on here, on Earth. After a while he got worried and hurried up to the field.

'_Something doesn't seem right,'_ he thought.

_Keeo's POV_

Akiza, Sayer, and I were still watching intently. When I saw Luna reach for her card, she seemed distant. She wasn't in the duel mentally. I then noticed something on her arm. "What do you know? Guys look at her right arm," I said.

Sayer and Akiza's eyes dropped straight to the mark. Akiza gasped in shock. "Why… Why would such a young girl have to deal with a mark?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Do you like _your_ mark Keeo?" Sayer asked.

"No, I don't to be honest. It makes me so different and it caused me to get hurt in every way possible until I came to the Arcadia Movement. I don't think this mark will ever be good," I replied.

"You already know I'm the same," Akiza agreed.

I gripped at my mark. _'Because of this mark, I'm a dragon, I've been cast out because of my powers, and have been through so much pain,'_ I thought sadly. _'And in a year… I won't be human. I'll be a dragon for the rest of my life and for five hundred years.'_

"You okay, Keeo?" Akiza asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said.

We turned back to the duel. It was coming to an end, I could tell. Eventually though, Luna activated a card and ended the duel with a draw.

Everyone was a bit sad but cheered Luna saying she did an awesome job. I appreciated how the crowd was being so kind to the young girl.

I stood up. "I'm going to go get some air. Is that alright, Sayer?" I asked.

"Of course. Just be careful of Yusei and watch out for him," Sayer agreed.

I nodded. "I'll be back in time to be with you on the field, Akiza," I told her. She nodded and I left to head outside. I heard footsteps behind me and a horde of them coming from the next corner. Suddenly, the group from the Daimon Area came running around the corner. The twin to Luna and his friend stopped in their tracks.

"Uh, uh," the twin stuttered.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. They probably thought I was the Jeweled Wind Witch because I was with Akiza. But it was true.

"Are you really the Jeweled Wind Witch?" the brown haired boy asked.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"Why do you hurt those people?" came Luna's voice from behind me.

"It's not by choice," I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me." I walked past them leaving them confused.

When I got outside, I leaned against the wall. I looked down. _'Why do I have to have these powers? I've hurt so many people!'_ I thought.

I heard the door close but didn't look up. "Keeo," came Yusei's voice.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Yusei," I muttered.

"I know but I have a feeling you don't want to see me for another reason," he said.

I scoffed. "And what reason would that be?" I asked.

"You don't want me to get hurt from your powers," he answered.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt by my powers, Yusei. Not just you," I replied.

"I know that. But you seem to have a harder time with me. What's wrong with you? What happened to the Keeo who wouldn't hurt a soul on purpose?" he asked.

"That Keeo? She's still there but this Keeo isn't afraid to hurt someone. People hurt me and they should feel the bit of pain I've felt since getting these powers," I answered. "Sayer has shown me the way. Standing up to people is the only way to make them stop."

"You can get them to stop just by showing them you're the girl I remember you are. Kind yet strong," Yusei said gently. "People stopped discriminating me and I'm a Satellite. All because I showed them I'm not what they thought I was."

I shook my head. "That's because the Satellites aren't known to hurt people like psychics are. The people here are cruel to us because they think we hurt them on purpose. For psychics, people won't stop until you make them. The Arcadia Movement has taught me that if I feel, I won't have to think about how many people have tried to kill me and Akiza. How many people have tried to tear us apart physically and mentally. Sayer is the only one who understands a psychic's pain," I retorted. I gripped at my mark. Yusei noticed immediately.

"You think it's a curse too, don't you?" he asked softly.

"This mark has brought me and others nothing but pain and suffering. If I didn't have this mark, people wouldn't die, get broken bones, hearts wouldn't be crushed in sadness, and no one would be hurt in general because of me. I don't understand how you didn't have such a horrible because of your mark," I replied.

"But you didn't have a horrible time either. We wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for that mark and neither would Akiza and you have become friends," Yusei tried to reason.

"Don't you have a duel to get to?" I asked trying to get his reasoning away.

"Keeo, try to remember. Remember how much you liked your life before this. How happy you were," Yusei tried again.

I groaned remembering he hadn't learned about my memories. "I got my memories back this morning," I muttered.

"You did? How?" he asked.

"The three stones in the hallway," I answered. "Only thing I didn't remember is why I lost my memories in the first place."

"Then you must remember the fun times we had together," Yusei said. "The good moments in life that made you the good person you truly are."

"I'm not a good person. I've killed people Yusei. If I'm anything it's a monster," I retorted looking at him for the first time.

"Keeo," Yusei said with a warning tone. "You're not a monster. Why else would you apologize before you disappear? Or when you wanted me to stay away so I didn't get hurt? You are not a monster, Keeo. Do you understand?"

I closed my eyes and my face fell to the ground again. "You can really be persistent," I muttered.

"You know I was never one to give up. Keeo, you're strong and you're kind. And you and I both know deep down, you hate hurting the people that you hurt. You truly feel awful about it," Yusei said. "When this is all over, come back to Satellite. Joslyn needs to see you again."

"Yusei, I…" I began but was annoyingly once again cut off by a voice.

A man in a suit and earphone stepped around the corner. "Keeo Alterine, Yusei Fudo, Director Goodwin has requested I bring you to him," the guard said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why me?" I asked.

"He did not specify. Now come with me," he ordered.

"Listen, I would love to discuss whatever the director wants to discuss to me with him. But I have to get back to my family," I retorted.

"You will come with us or Director Goodwin has told me to warn you that your friends will pay the price, Yusei Fudo," the guard said. "And Joslyn Alterine is being kept on close watch should anything happen."

My eyes opened wide in shock and worry. I saw Yusei grit his teeth in frustration. From what I've learned about Goodwin from Sayer, you can't trust him but he _will_ carry out his threats.

Yusei tugged at my hand telling me to come. I looked at him. "Come on. We don't have any other options and I'll make sure you stay safe," Yusei reassured.

I gave a small nodded and followed him and the guard to the tower. I reached over and clicked a button on my wristbands. I had almost forgotten Sayer had put comlinks to send a message to him should anything happen.

Another guard had taken place behind me so we couldn't escape. Yusei still held my hand in his and my body was getting warm. We entered an elevator and we were at the top floor in seconds. The door opened and I saw Jack, Goodwin, and his assistant Lazar standing by the window looking at the dueling track.

"So Yusei has arrived," Goodwin said not turning around to look at us. "Did you bring the girl?"

"Yes, sir. I found them talking together as you predicted," the first guard answered.

Goodwin turned to look at me but Jack huffed. "Great. Another person to bring under your wing, huh?" he retorted not turning around.

"So my scientist Zigzix said he got an abnormal power from…" Goodwin was cut off by the door opening.

"Keeo, there you are!" Sayer exclaimed. I turned to him relieved.

"Hello, Sayer," I greeted.

"Keeo!" Jack exclaimed finally turning to me. "Keeo, how did you get here? Where did you go?"

I thought I would still play the "no memory" game so Goodwin didn't suspect anything and looked at him with a raised. "That's right. You're Jack Atlas, king of turbo dueling, right?" I asked. I glanced at Sayer who gave an approving, subtle nod.

"What do you mean, Keeo? We were friends," Jack asked as shocked as Yusei.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember much of you beside your duels here," I replied.

"What?!" Jack exclaimed.

"I found her being attacked after she lost control of her powers. I defeated the attacker and she had fallen to the ground. I brought her to her current home and found that she had lost her memory. We have been trying to recover it while helping her control her powers," Sayer explained. "By the way, Keeo, I'm glad those wristbands have been working properly. I appreciate you contacting me when you did. Akiza was beginning to worry."

"I needed the help, Sayer. Even though I can't really give Goodwin any information, I didn't want to be forced up here without you knowing where I am," I answered.

"And that's why you and Akiza are so similar and are sisters," Sayer said. "And why you are like family to me as well. Are those wristbands still controlling your powers well?"

"Yes, Sayer," I replied.

"What are these powers?" Goodwin asked.

"There are many things. Some are still developing. And we have made it clear to you that you have no need to know what these powers are," Sayer told him sternly.

I stayed silent. Goodwin eyed me. "Do you let Sayer do all the talking in your place, Keeo?" he asked annoyance in his voice.

I saw Yusei looking at me concerned but quickly went back to Goodwin. "I don't think I've ever had a father and Sayer has fit the position well. Sayer and Akiza are all I need to live in this world peacefully," I said.

"Now, Keeo, Akiza is very worried about you. Why don't you go back and tell her you're fine," Sayer suggested. "I'll finish talking to Mr. Goodwin here and meet you back with Akiza."

I nodded. "Yes, Sayer," I agreed. I walked away with one glance back at Sayer before exiting completely. Just as the door shut, I heard Jack exclaim, "Keeo!" But I continued walking.

As soon as I walk around the final corner, Akiza turned to me. She gave a sigh of relief. "Keeo! Are you alright? Sayer said Goodwin had sent someone to get you," she asked.

"I'm fine," I assured her. I explained about how I went outside and how Yusei arrived shortly after. What Yusei said and how Goodwin's guard came and threatened both of us. How we were practically forced to the tower and what Goodwin had said before Sayer showed up. "I'm sorry I worried you so much," I said.

"Just never do that again," she retorted sternly.

"I won't try to. Believe me. But I can't promise that it won't happen again," I responded.

"You just never change," Akiza said shaking her head with a small smile.

We went over to sit down to wait for Yusei to duel.

_Third Person POV_

Everyone had been silent since Keeo left. Sayer and Goodwin were glaring at each other the entire time. Jack finally broke the silence, "Yusei, how long have you known Keeo was here?"

"Since yesterday," he answered.

"I was unaware you knew this girl, Jack," Goodwin said finally taking his glare off of Sayer. "Tell me about her."

"You already know my story. Me, Yusei, Keeo, and her sister were friends since we were kids. Keeo is two years old than Yusei and Joslyn is a year older than her. Keeo disappeared a year ago. The last place we knew she went was destroyed and a man was knocked out on the ground," Jack explained.

"Is this true, Yusei?" Goodwin asked turning to him.

Yusei reluctantly nodded. "When I met her again…" he began but Sayer cut him off.

"If you truly are her friend, Yusei, then you will let her share what she knows herself when she feels it is right. You shouldn't explain everything to Goodwin. He's too untrustworthy," Sayer said.

"Now Sayer, you make me sound so evil. What have we done to your Arcadia Movement that makes you so resentful?" Goodwin asked turning back to Sayer with a questionable glare.

"We have heard of that Yliaster group you're in and we know the devastation you are threatening to cause. Our movement is made to enforce semi-equality among psychic duelists and those with no known powers. So we will not be hurt and discriminated against. Akiza and Keeo have already felt that pain far too much for two people so young," Sayer answered. "We work to show the people of New Domino City that we are not a force to mess around with," Sayer answered.

"I suppose out of our agreement we will have to accept the fact you have the right to keep your people's powers and information about them to a minimum," Goodwin said with a sigh. "But we will uncover this. One way or another."

"You need to leave her alone," Yusei chimed in sternly.

"Protective of the girl, aren't you?" Lazar asked tauntingly.

Yusei tensed but was sure to hide a blush. Jack stared at Yusei skeptically. _'Does he really like Keeo?'_ he thought.

"Goodwin, why did you bring me up here if you seemed to have only wanted to talk to Keeo?" Yusei asked.

"We had heard Keeo had crossed paths with you and we knew she wouldn't come up alone," he answered. "But we didn't expect those wristbands to have the ability to contact you, Sayer. We also did not understand Keeo had memory loss at the time which makes me curious as to why she still came."

"Now, Yusei. I am sure Keeo wants to see your duel. She seemed very intrigued by your first. By what Mr. Atlas here stated, I wouldn't hold out the possibility that maybe your dueling style seemed familiar to her. She may want to see if more could help her with her memories," Sayer said.

Yusei nodded. He turned to Goodwin with a strong glare. "Go ahead, Yusei. There is nothing more to discuss and we shouldn't keep the crowd waiting any longer," he said.

Yusei left without a word and went down to his duel runner.

"Now, Director Goodwin, I must make way back to my family. Farewell," Sayer said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, Jack?" Sayer said turning back around.

"What did you do to Keeo?" Jack asked.

Sayer could tell he saw through him. But he still wanted to play the game he was playing. "Me? I have been taking care of her and helping her for a year. That's all I have done," Sayer answered.

"Yusei, Joslyn, and I know Keeo better than anyone. It took Keeo four years to trust us the least bit. And that includes her sister. There is no possible way she would trust you so easily," Jack said.

"But what if I told you she didn't stay at the Arcadia Movement at first? She didn't completely trust me at first until an incident happened, after all," Sayer said.

"What incident?" Jack asked.

**Me: Well how did you like that?**

**Yusei: Why did I leave again?**

**Me: Because you had a duel to get to.**

**Yusei: But if I don't find out about what happened to Keeo too, I'll be pretty upset.**

**Me: I don't think I have ever seen you actually mad. But knowing that you really seem to have a crush on Keeo, I wouldn't put it aside.**

**Yusei: Who says I…? *notices Keeo walk in***

**Keeo: What's up?**

**Me: You are not planning on destroying me or anything right?**

**Keeo: No, Akiza's right. We do need you. But it doesn't mean I'm still not mad at you for hiding things. Now what's going on in the next chapter?**

**Me: You know I can't say.**

**Keeo: *groans and notices Yusei looking at her curious* What?**

**Me: You would get mad at me for saying that. What happened to you in the last chapter period?**

**Keeo: Akiza knocked some since into me with a duel.**

**Me: *shakes head* Okay… well, see you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	6. Stories

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Sayer: Am I really going to explain Keeo's story to the untrustworthy?**

**Me: Jack's semi untrustworthy. He can at least be called a bit trustworthy. Unfortunately, you'll have to explain it with Goodwin and Lazar in the room. Sorry.**

**Akiza: Wait, he's explaining Keeo's story?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Akiza: Sayer, be careful. You know Keeo doesn't like that part about her past.**

**Jack: Somebody better tell me about this past right now!**

**Me: Okay, okay. Just chill Atlas.**

**Jack: I thought I told you to not call me that.**

**Me: To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 6: Stories**_

_Third Person POV_

"What incident?" Jack demanded.

"It was a painful incident for Keeo. It showed her how cruel people truly are to psychics," Sayer said vaguely.

Jack growled. "Tell us," he snapped.

"Very well," Sayer agreed. "When Keeo first woke up, she was confused. The only thing we found she remembered was her name and how to duel. But nothing else. She asked if she could go off on her own a bit. See if anything out there could help her remember. We asked her to stay but she told me that she didn't trust me yet and that was something she had to do. So we let her go. But I had someone watch her to make sure she didn't get hurt. A man came up and challenged her to a duel. She was nervous at first but the man pointed a gun at her saying she would duel or be killed. So, obviously, she dueled. Her powers reacted in the end and the man screamed at her saying, 'A psychic! No psychic should be left standing. They are too deadly.' My watchman informed me immediately and I had gotten there just in time. She had dodged a bullet but still got a deep cut in her arm from it. It was bleeding really badly. I used my own abilities to knock him out. I stopped the bleeding and brought her back to the Arcadia building. From there she and Akiza met and became great friends. She grew to trust me very quickly after the incident. She and Akiza became very similar and became more powerful. Every time they went out into public some people who challenged them to a duel would get hurt as they still struggle to completely control their gifts. Every time they went out and people knew them, they would send verbal insults or tried to beat them to a pulp. I have taken care of her for a year and she has grown to trust me and her fellow members as we are the only ones who understand her pain."

"I can't believe she got shot. It's impossible!" Jack exclaimed.

"Believe what you want. It's the truth. If you ever want evidence, she has a scar on her arm from the bullet," Sayer responded. "Now, I have stayed here far too long. Farewell." He left the room without another word.

Goodwin stared at Sayer shocked. He knew things like that could happen in the Satellite and in the city. But he didn't hear of that incident.

. . .

Akiza and Keeo watched the duel but also listened for Sayer's footsteps. "What do you think is taking Sayer so long?" Akiza asked.

"Not sure. But Goodwin must've wanted to ask Sayer many questions," Keeo replied.

"True," Akiza said. They turned as soon as they heard the sound of footsteps. But soon the sound of a pair turned into several. They returned their attention back to the duel. "So what did Goodwin want from you again?" Akiza asked.

"Not entirely sure. He said something about his scientist getting an 'abnormal power' from something before Sayer came and cut him off," Keeo explained. "I'm kind of glad though. He would've tried to get answers out of me without Sayer being there."

"And that's why we always know that Sayer has our back," Akiza said with a smile. I nodded back with a smile as well. "So whenever you're in the face of Jack and Goodwin you will be acting like you haven't regained your memory?"

"Yeah, I can't have Goodwin suspecting I know a lot and want to get every piece of information out of me," Keeo replied. Akiza nodded.

Their attention quickly returned to the screen and they noticed Greiger try to ramp his duel runner to the tower where Goodwin was standing. Yusei rode up and crashed into Greiger knocking them both into the ground.

Keeo heard the sound of footsteps and turned to see who it was. She was hoping it was Sayer, only it wasn't. It was the King of Turbo Dueling.

"Uh, Akiza," Keeo called. Akiza turned and stood up followed by Keeo.

"Keeo," Jack began. She tilted her head in confusion. "Sayer told us about the incident."

"What incident? You'll have to be more specific," Keeo responded.

"You had a scar from it," Jack mentioned.

"Oh, _that_ incident," Keeo muttered.

"Do you really have a scar from it? How did you get shot?" Jack asked.

Keeo nodded. She pulled down her left sleeve and just below the shoulder was a long scar. "I assume that Sayer told you the entire incident. I was forced into a duel by a guy with a gun. When my powers broke loose, he got afraid and tried to shoot me. He got my arm pretty good. Sayer came and saved my life. He took me into the Movement for good and he and Akiza have become my family," Keeo retold.

"But Keeo, what about your sister? Your actual sister," Jack asked.

"Yusei did say I had a sister. But I'm not entirely sure on that. Besides, my sister is Akiza," she replied looking at her. Akiza nodded with a happy smile.

"Keeo, try to remember. Try to remember beating duel gangs, protecting kids, everyone," Jack said.

"I can't say I haven't tried, Mr. Atlas," she responded.

"Hey, Keeo," Akiza called.

"What is it?" she replied.

"Maybe once this is all over, we can head to the Satellite. See if going there will help you with your memories," Akiza suggested.

"We'll have to ask Sayer. But I like that idea," Keeo agreed.

They heard more footsteps and Yusei came around the corner. "What're you doing here, Jack?" he asked.

"Trying to understand Sayer's story," Jack answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"He's talking about the incident where I truly came to trust Sayer and the Arcadia Movement," Keeo explained for him. Yusei gave her a confused look. "I didn't trust him immediately. I asked to walk around the city to get my memories on my own. When they tried to convince me to stay, I told them I hadn't trusted them yet and I needed to do that. But then a guy with a gun challenged me to a duel. Threatened to kill me if I backed down. As the duel ended, my power grew stronger and the man got scared. He shot a bullet at me and he…" she stopped as she showed her bullet scar to Yusei. He gasped shocked. "He clipped me. Sayer came and knocked him away. He stopped the bleeding and saved me."

We heard another pair of footsteps and for once, it was Sayer. "Akiza, are you ready for your duel?" he asked.

"Yes, Sayer," she answered.

"And you're still going up with her, correct?" Sayer asked turning to Keeo.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. I will meet you back here when the duel is done," Sayer said.

"Understood," Keeo and Akiza agreed in unison.

They were about to walk off when Yusei called, "Keeo, is this a good idea? You could get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Yusei. I've dueled Akiza head on. I won't get hurt," she replied turning to him for a second before leaving with Akiza again.

Yusei and Jack turned to the screen.

_Keeo's POV_

As Akiza and I made our way to the field we paid no attention to the crowd.

"It seems the Black Rose has a friend who was to stand by her," the MC said. "Um… Director?" I heard him whisper.

"The girl is allowed. We need to allow our contestants to be as comfortable as possible," Goodwin permitted.

I heard people ask, "Who is that girl?" and "If she's a friend, could she be the Jeweled Wind Witch?"

When everyone heard that question, their fear grew and their thoughts turned to frightened, startled, and insulting. I tried my best to ignore them. I saw Akiza get a bit more nervous.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Akiza. No matter what anyone says, you're not a monster."

"Thank you," she responded.

And the duel commenced.

**Me: Well, what do you think?**

**Keeo: Why did you bring up that memory? You know I hate it.**

**Me: I know. But it had to come up eventually.**

**Akiza: So Keeo's going to be next to me while I duel?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Akiza: That's good. I don't think I could stay up there alone.**

**Me: Hey, what can I say? Okay how about a, "See you next chapter, readers!"**

**-bricann**


	7. Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: So we're finally going to get a duel?**

**Me: Yep. I know it should've happened sooner but I hate writing duels.**

**Keeo: What's going to happen in the duel?**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Akiza: Keeo, don't be bothered by her secrets. She's doing it for the readers' sake.**

**Me: Thank you. Now to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 7: Duel**_

_Third Person POV_

"I think I'll go first," Akiza declared drawing her card. "I'll summon Violet Witch (Attack 1100/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Next I think I'll activate Black Garden. So as long as this card is face up, any monster summoned through something other than the effect of Black Garden will have its attack points cut in half. I end my turn with one face down."

Commander Koda, her opponent, drew a card. "I know why you played Black Garden. You wish to be able to make friends. But this is the attitude your friends and family took I set one face down. That's it for now," he said. "That card symbolizes all the people Akiza has met before. No one wants to be friends with a witch. Well, other than one who is a witch herself." He looked at Keeo for a second. Akiza and Keeo did nothing showing they were unaffected by his words. Koda pointed at Akiza. "Everyone is afraid of those unwavering eyes. The ones that gaze hard at others."

As Akiza drew her card, she glanced at Keeo who nodded. "I'll attack you directly with Violet Witch," Akiza ordered.

Keeo used her powers and created a barrier made of air making it so Koda was not harmed while his life points dropped to 2900.

"Unbelievable! One of those two just created a barrier to protect Commander Koda. But why?" MC asked.

"I'll tell you why," Keeo said. "Because Akiza and I are not what we appear to be. Akiza actually looked at me asking to protect him. We are not monsters. We just want to fit in but your discrimination and hatred towards us forces our hand. I protected him because Akiza and I both knew it was the right thing to do. We are not monsters."

Everyone looked at the two silent.

"Huh, you think because you protect me once, it makes up for all that you have hurt?" Koda responded. "You have hurt others far more than you have protected." Akiza and Keeo glared at him. "Three years ago, you hurt a classmate with that same card. Since then you were feared by everyone and began to drift away from them. Just like my face down."

Akiza gave a surprised look. "How did you know about that?" she wondered aloud.

Koda pointed at her again. "Your powers are horrible and they are in need of punishment," he growled. "I activate Crime and Punishment. This destroys that Violet Witch."

"Well then, I use my monster's effect to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis," Akiza declared.

Keeo listened to the thoughts of the audience. Some agreed with Koda still but others seemed to question whether we were really monsters now. Some were debating whether we could use our powers to protect people. It made Keeo relieved to hear such thoughts. She turned her attention back to the duel.

"That is another card rich in significance to the past sixteen years," Koda said. "I use another effect of Crime and Punishment. This allows me to summon Agent of Hatred (Attack 0/ Defense 0) from my hand." The monster took its place in defense mode. Black Garden reached out and grabbed it despite it having no attack points. A Rose Token (Attack 800/ Defense 800) appeared on Akiza's field. "Now I use Agent of Hatred's effect to regain my life points," Koda declared as his life points returned to 4000.

Akiza drew her card. "I summon Phoenixian Seed," she declared. Black Garden's effect halved the attack points and a Rose Token appeared on the Koda's field. "I'll activate Rose Flame. This inflicts 500 points of direct damage."

Keeo protected Koda again and more thoughts began to lean towards them not being true monsters. His points dropped to 3500.

"Are we re-enacting the incident from when you were five? The same day you first won a duel?" Koda taunted. Akiza looked surprised as did Keeo. She had gotten a vision of when Akiza hurt her father by accident when she first met her. It was the first time her powers emerged and she got her mark. "The thrill of winning for the first time awakened the powers that had lied subconsciously with you."

Keeo could tell Akiza was getting distressed and put a hand on her shoulder. Akiza looked at her and calmed down. She turned to Koda. "My powers do more than damage what is around me. They damage people's hearts. But they continue to grow," she said.

Keeo looked at Koda showing with her eyes that she was same. "Akiza and I don't like hurting people. But we also have a hard time controlling our powers and that's what gets people hurt. It isn't by choice," she added.

"You expect me to believe that?" Koda said.

Yusei, Sayer, and Jack watched the duel intently. Yusei noticed how the crowd seemed to be in shock.

"That's it Akiza and Keeo. Make them realize you aren't monsters," Sayer muttered and Yusei heard it.

He looked at Sayer. There was something in Sayer's eyes. Something Yusei found unnerving. _'What is Sayer thinking? Does he really want Akiza to cause damage?' _Yusei thought.

Koda began his turn. "Akiza and Keeo, you hurt people and you never care about who you hurt. You _are_ monsters and this world is for humans," he said. "I play Mind Monster. Thanks to this card I can use a monster from your extra deck to deliver you damage equal to half its attack points. And I choose your Black Rose Dragon!" he declared. A lump of slime appeared and took form of Black Rose Dragon. It fired at Akiza so Keeo created their own barrier.

Meanwhile Keeo heard some distressing thoughts. It appeared that suddenly, people were beginning to lean to Koda's side again and were pleased Akiza took damage. Her life points dropped to 2800. _'Why can't they see that we aren't monsters?' _she thought.

"Keeo," Akiza called. Keeo looked at her friend. "We should stop protecting Koda. He doesn't deserve to be protected." Keeo nodded in agreement.

"I switch my Rose Token to defense mode and end my turn," Koda declared.

Akiza drew. _'Even if wounds on one's body heal, the wounds on their mind never fade away,' _Akiza thought staring at her card. _'I turn pain into power. And it isn't entirely by choice.'_

"What's wrong? Doesn't the Arcadia Movement have their hopes in your power?" Koda taunted tearing Akiza out of her thoughts.

"I come here for those who believe in me. I have the power they need. And so does Keeo," Akiza said. "I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Black Garden immediately halved its attack points (Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Attack 1100) and summoned another Rose Token to Koda's field. This caused Koda to receive another 500 points of direct damage making Koda's life point drop to 3000. "Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack his Rose Token!" Akiza ordered. Due to its effect Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis got destroyed and Koda took 300 points of damage from the token. His life points dropped 2700.

"Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis second ability kicks in. This deals you another 800 points of damage," Akiza declared. Koda's life points dropped to 1900 and he fell to the ground.

"Why aren't they protecting him anymore?" a woman asked.

"Is the Commander right? Do they really not care who they hurt?" MC asked out loud.

Some of Commander Koda's life points were regained thanks to his Agent of Hatred increasing his life points to 2200. He stood up badly beaten from the attacks.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Akiza declared. Since it was the end of her turn, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis returned to her field in defense position with Black Garden halving its attack points and summoning another token to Koda's side of the field and Rose Flame inflicted another 500 points of damage making Koda's life points stand at 1700.

Koda drew his card. "I tribute my three tokens to summon my Mad Profiler (Attack 2600/ Defense 1600) in attack position!" The monster's attack was cut in half (Mad Profiler: Attack 1300) and a Rose Token appeared on Akiza's field. "I use the effect of Mad Profiler. By discarding a card from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can remove from play one card that was the same type as the card I discarded. And I will remove Black Garden!" Both Mad Profiler's and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' attack point returned to 2600 and 2200. "Next I'll activate Mind on Air! This removes Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play. So now my Mad Profiler will attack you Rose Token!" The Profiler attacked and though the token wasn't destroyed, Akiza still took damage dropping her life points to 1000 and Keeo prevented either of them from being hurt. "Next I will equip Mad Profiler with Destruction Insurance. So now if you destroy Mad Profiler, you will take damage equal to half its attack. Now wouldn't that drop your life points to zero, Akiza?" Akiza said nothing. "Next I think I equip my Mad Profiler with Lightlow Protection. So now if you change the attack of Mad Profiler through card effect, that card will be destroyed. Now I'll end my turn."

Akiza drew her card beginning her turn. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight. And I think I'll tune it with my two Rose Tokens to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza declared.

Keeo's arm begins to burn along with Akiza. _'Is Yusei's glowing too?' _she thought. She heard the slightly frightened thoughts from the audience.

"Bring it on, _Akiza_," Koda taunted. "I'll be the one to the tables. You and your friend are monsters both who abandoned what they knew. You, Akiza, you abandoned your parents.

Keeo glared daggers at the man and the wind began to pick up a bit. Akiza's pin fell out of her hair causing her long bangs to dangle in her face. People began to get even more afraid some getting up.

"You will not get away with trampling on the feelings of others, Koda," Akiza growled.

"With my equip spells and Hate Agent, I cannot lose!" Koda pointed out.

Yusei and Jack watched shocked as the two girls' powers began to react. "Which one's causing the wind?" Jack asked.

"Nicely done, you two. Don't hold anything back. Show them you are not to be messed with," Sayer said quietly.

"What're you saying, Sayer? Do you really want them to hurt these people?" Yusei asked hearing him. Yusei then remembered what Keeo said before Goodwin's guard came.

**~Flashback~**

"I know that. But you seem to have a harder time with me. What's wrong with you? What happened to the Keeo who wouldn't hurt a soul on purpose?" he asked.

"That Keeo? She's still there but this Keeo isn't afraid to hurt someone. People hurt me and they should feel the bit of pain I've felt since getting these powers," she answered. "Sayer has shown me the way. Standing up to people is the only way to make them stop."

"You can get them to stop just by showing them you're the girl I remember you are. Kind yet strong," Yusei said gently. "People stopped discriminating me and I'm a Satellite. All because I showed them I'm not what they thought I was."

Keeo shook my head. "That's because the Satellites aren't known to hurt people like psychics are. The people here are cruel to us because they think we hurt them on purpose. For psychics, people won't stop until you make them. The Arcadia Movement has taught me that if I feel, I won't have to think about how many people have tried to kill me and Akiza. How many people have tried to tear us apart physically and mentally. Sayer is the only one who understands a psychic's pain," she retorted.

**~Flashback Ended~**

Sayer did nothing but smirk.

Jack looked at him. "What are you did you say to her, Sayer?" he growled.

"It is one thing for a Satellite to be able to win the hearts of the people easily and stop the discrimination. But that is because they aren't known to hurt many people. Psychics, however, are a different story. The only way to get people to stop is to show them we should not be messed with. Keeo and Akiza have accepted that the only way to get the discrimination to stop is by force," Sayer said.

"You're the one who planted that thought into their brains, Sayer. You're the one who has turned Keeo into something she's not," Yusei said.

"I may have told them to stand up to the people of New Domino but I didn't turn Keeo into what she is now. She became like this on her own. Just having a bit of influence from her experiences and through the guidance of the Arcadia Movement," Sayer said.

Jack growled angrily followed by Yusei. "You don't think you'll get away with this, right?" Jack said.

"I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon! By removing Phoenixian Seed from play, I can reduce Mad Profiler's effect to zero," Akiza declared.

"I activate the effect Lightlow Protection! Now your Black Rose Dragon is destroyed!" Koda challenged. Akiza's dragon when destroyed. Akiza's mark grew brighter.

- - -  
"So, Akiza is a Signer," Lazar said to Goodwin.

"Yes, but looked at Keeo's arm herself," Goodwin responded. They looked at the glow. "Now what mark could that be?"

"I play Rose Curse! Now you take damage equal to the new attack and original attack of Mad Profiler," Akiza declared.

Koda's face was shown full of fear. Petals flew around Koda at extreme speeds ripping chunks out of the ground as they do so. Keeo's wind was making it worse.

As soon as the petals cleared, Koda was lying in a hole left from the torn concrete.

"An emergency squad is needed immediately! And on another note, Akiza Izinski is the winner and will be in the finals!" the MC declared.

Akiza and Keeo walked away ignoring the insults and hated thoughts thrown at them.

They walked through the halls and Sayer met up with them. Keeo noticed Yusei and Jack watching at a distance.

"I am impressed by both of your performances. You did an excellent job," Sayer said.

"Thank you, Sayer," Keeo said and Akiza followed.

"Now come. You two must be tired and we should be heading back," Sayer said.

"Yes, Sayer," Akiza said and Keeo nodded.

As they walked away, Sayer placed a hand on each of their backs. Yusei glared angrily.

"He really did change Keeo. How bad is he manipulating her?" Jack asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it one bit. I'll get the Keeo with knew back," Yusei said.

"Something we can agree on, huh? I'll see you later, Yusei," Jack said walking away.

Tanner came up with the rest of the group. "What do you make of Akiza's card, Yusei?" he asked.

"I feel like there is rejection and anger in Akiza. But there's something else lying dormant too," Yusei answered.

**Me: That's it.**

**Akiza: I'm a bit glad Koda got hurt he deserved it.**

**Keeo: No kidding. I'm ready to smash him again.**

**Me: Koda's down and out. Let's leave him be before we go after him again.**

**Keeo: *groans* Fine.**

**Me: Well that's it for this chapter. See you later readers!**

**-bricann**


	8. Unbelievable

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: We're back**

**Akiza: Good.**

**Yusei: Will I ever tell Joslyn about finding her sister?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**?: Come on. Joslyn deserves to know.**

**Me: Well… Wait! What're you doing here?**

**?: What? Can't I join in on this?**

**Me: Not yet! You'll be introduced in this chapter but you're not supposed to say anything yet!**

**?: *groans* Fine. But I'm reading.**

**Keeo: What's going on? Why's… HRMPH! *author covers mouth again***

**Me: To the chapter!**

_**Chapter 8: Unbelievable**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei connected the computer to Crow's computer video call.

"What're you doing, Yusei?" Luna asked coming up.

"I'm calling a friend in the Satellite. Last time I checked, Keeo's sister has been staying with him," he answered.

He sent the call request and it was a total of one minute before he answered. "Hey, Yusei," Yusei's orange haired friend greeted.

"Hey, Crow. Is Joslyn still with you?" Yusei asked.

"Right here," Joslyn said running to the call. "I heard you're in New Domino. Why again?"

"Jack stole my runner and card, remember?" Yusei replied.

"That's right. What did you need to talk about?" she asked.

"I found your sister," Yusei answered bluntly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean Keeo?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yusei said. "When I first ran into her, it was at the Fortune Cup and she didn't have any memory about her past. Not the Satellite, me, you guys, anything. She just got them back today. But she seems to have met this guy and this girl named Akiza. She doesn't want to leave them."

"What do you mean?" Joslyn asked. "Doesn't she want to see me? Or Crow? Or any of us?"

"No. The man apparently told her he found her dueling when some sort of her power activated. He told her he saved her and took her here afterward. Apparently she didn't trust him at first but he saved her life after being shot. Now she sees him as some sort of father figure and Akiza as a sister. She doesn't want to leave them no matter what I say. I even told her that I didn't think she should trust the guy named Sayer, her father figure, and she got upset. When I tried to help her more, her power grew to insane levels until Akiza showed up," Yusei explained.

"Wait, what powers? Since when did she have powers?" Crow asked.

"Not sure when she got them. But she also has this new mark. A new friend of mine thinks she is the Crimson Daughter," Yusei explained. "But apparently she goes to this place in city called the Daimon Area and uses her powers there with Akiza. For some reason, her powers hurt people and she doesn't seem to completely care."

"Are you saying the caring, can't hurt a soul Keeo has turned into 'I don't care if someone gets hurt' person?" Joslyn asked. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe not. The locals call her the Jeweled Wind Witch. When we first encountered her at Daimon Area, she broke a couple people's backs and severely hurt a few others. She didn't seem to care. And when I tried to approach them and they saw this mark that has appeared, both she and Akiza took off. From what I can tell, she doesn't like hurting people but she doesn't care if she does either," Yusei explained further.

"Are you sure it was her?" Joslyn asked in disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't," Yusei answered.

"I just want to see her again! Can't she just come over for a visit or something?" Joslyn said.

"I'm not sure. This Sayer really has her believing him to be her father figure. She leans on him for support and does anything he says or asks his permission first," Yusei replied.

Crow cringed in anger. "How are we supposed to get her back?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm trying to find a way. I thought I should at least tell you I found her though, Joslyn," Yusei said.

"Thanks for letting me know. It means the world to know she's alright," she responded. Yusei nodded in acceptance.

"Well, I have to get going to get the kids to bed," Crow said.

"And I have to help. See you around and keep us posted Yusei," Joslyn added.

"I will," Yusei agreed and the video call ended. He sighed trying to think of a way to get Joslyn back.

Suddenly, his head hurt and something played in his mind.

_Yusei's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was in a field. In front of me was a pond and… Keeo! "Keeo!" I called.

She looked at me. "What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"What do you mean? Where is here?" I asked.

The two of us looked at our marks and noticed they were glowing. "Stupid mark," she muttered. "Did it really bring him into my vision?"

Suddenly a voice called through the air, "No, Keeo. I did," said a motherly voice. A bright light emerged across the pond.

"Mom!" Keeo exclaimed as the light vanished leaving the Crimson Dragon.

"Mom?" I repeated.

"Why did you bring him here?" Keeo asked.

"He needs to see what you have. Have you told him about your necklace?" the Crimson Dragon asked.

"Necklace?" I repeated.

"I will take that as a no," she answered. "Come to the pond next to Keeo, Yusei."

I carefully walked up. Keeo looked at me confused but curious. The water rippled and Keeo looked with me as I saw a dragon flying through the air. In its arms was a baby dragon. _'Is that baby dragon…?' _my thought trailed off. The dragon came over a house with a couple and a year old girl that I recognized a Joslyn. The elder Crimson Dragon touched its nose to the baby dragon and it turned into a newborn baby. I knew its eyes well. They were Keeo's.

"Mama?" the baby called.

"Goodbye my Crimson Daughter. One day we'll meet again and I hope you'll understand why I had to leave you. Goodbye, Keeo," the dragon said.

The baby's and dragon's eyes grew tears and the dragon's tears fell onto the young Keeo. A necklace formed with the charm taking the shape of a red, teardrop stone that gave a faint glow.

"Keeo, you really are the Crimson Daughter?!" I exclaimed. She didn't respond and I looked to see her staring at the necklace that hung around the baby's neck. "You are, aren't you?"

She didn't respond to me but looked at the Crimson Dragon. "Mom, why did Yusei need to see this?" Keeo asked.

"He wishes to help you. You must allow him and the best way to start is to show him your past," the dragon answered.

"But Mom, he can't help," Keeo responded.

"He can if you gave him the chance," the Crimson Dragon said.

She looked at me with concerned eyes. "But if he helps, he could get hurt," she muttered.

"I know but he is also a Signer. The Signer's duty is to help the Crimson Daughter. It is natural for him. Besides, I sense another reason he wishes to help," the fiery dragon replied vaguely. I had to hold in a blush as Keeo stared at me skeptically. "Now it is time for both of you to return to your world. Keeo, you must allow him to help. Yusei, you must protect her. An evil is approaching and it will want to make the Crimson Daughter one of them."

A light flashed before I had a chance to respond.

_~Vision Ended~_

My eyes popped open as my headache subsided. I noticed I was still in the chair and that the night sky has fallen over. No one was around as I guess everyone was asleep. _'Hopefully the Crimson Dragon's words will allow Keeo to trust me more than Sayer,' _I thought. I went to the room I was staying in for the night.

_Keeo's POV_

I opened my eyes for a second thinking of what my true mother had said. _'Trust Yusei? Even after what he said about Sayer? What's this evil that will want to make me one of them? What's his other reason he wants to help?' _I thought. With every one question another seemed to come up. _'Ugh! I don't like this cluelessness!'_

I soon fell back asleep as I knew I needed it to face Yusei again tomorrow.

**Me: That's it.**

**Yusei: So, she really is a dragon. Huh.**

**Keeo: Why did Yusei have to find out so soon?**

**Yusei: Did you not want me to know?**

**Keeo: Not really.**

**Me: Guys! Keeo, it happened so deal with it! Yusei, she has her reasons for not wanting to tell you so deal with that fact!**

**Yusei: *looks down with an annoyed face***

**Keeo: *mutters annoyed words***

**Me: So, readers, you know the drill. See you in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	9. Dragon Against Dragon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people! Back again!**

**Joslyn: You really made Joslyn change because…**

**Me: Story Plot.**

**Joslyn: *facepalms* That doesn't answer my question.**

**Me: Sure it does. It means I had to for the story plot. That's your answer.**

**Yusei: So am I facing Akiza?**

**Me: Possibly…**

**Yusei: I think I just got my answer.**

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Hey! You actually gave me a straight answer!**

**Me: I know. Now time for the chapter!**

_**Chapter 9: Dragon Against Dragon**_

_Akiza's POV_

Last night… I swear I felt Keeo's concern last night. I had a feeling it was a vision and our wretched marks allowed me to feel what she was feeling.

I got up and got dressed for the day. It was the finals and I had to face Yusei. I wasn't sure if Keeo should be up there with me when I face him.

I went out of my room and Keeo was passing by at that exact time. "Hey, Akiza," she greeted.

"Hey Keeo. Were you okay last night? I think our marks transmitted your distress," I responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a vision," she answered. I nodded in acceptance. "Are you ready to face Yusei?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. Do you want to be up there with me or stay behind with Sayer?" I asked.

"I'll be up there with you. There's no way I'm letting you face him alone," she replied.

I nodded with a smile directed at him. "Thanks, that means a lot," I told her.

We walk out and meet Sayer at the truck. "Keeo, I'm guessing you are still staying with Akiza for this duel?" he said.

"Yes, Sayer. I want to be there to support her," she answered.

"What a true friend or sister. Akiza, I'll be waiting in the tunnel if either of you need help," he responded.

"Of course," Akiza said.

We boarded the truck and left towards the finals.

_Keeo's POV_

As we entered the dome, Yusei appeared, walking around the corner. We stopped for a second. Akiza and I eyeing Yusei as he did the same to us. Akiza grasped her mark and I followed.

"Why do you guys feel your marks are so bad? What do they really mean to you?" Yusei asked.

"I detest all who have a mark," Akiza said.

"As do I," I chimed in coldly. I could tell it shocked Yusei.

"Yusei!" called two younger voices.

I looked to see Luna and her twin running up. As the boy came up, he gasped and exclaimed, "Witch ladies!"

I sense another round of thoughts approaching and see Lazar coming up. "Akiza, I would like to congratulate you on your previous duel. Director Goodwin would like to have a word with you and your friend," he said.

Sayer and two Arcadia men, Miki and Hytou, stepped between us and the group. "We needed to do their treatments before the duel. I'm sorry but they cannot join the director," Sayer said.

"Ah, good to see you again, Sayer," Lazar greeted sarcastically.

"If you will excuse us, we must get them into shape before the finals," Sayer responded.

Together they escort me and Akiza away. I end up hearing Lazar remark, "What a fraudulent group, playing the mystic angel as they do." The comment made me angry but I said nothing and continued to walk away.

. . . .

Akiza and I lied side by side on our own treatment tables. Akiza in her tub with its water have a special mixture to help her powers. Me on my usual table and curving glass.

"Sometimes I wonder whether Yusei is trying to help us or trying to pry information off us," I comment to break the silence.

"I know. There are times where he seems like he's trying to help, but there are times where I wonder why he truly wants us around," Akiza agreed.

"Akiza, if he didn't have a mark, would you trust him?" I asked curious.

"Perhaps. He doesn't seem that bad but if he has a mark then we know he is dangerous," Akiza said.

"I agree," I said.

"Keeo, was he telling the truth? Was he really your friend before you came to Arcadia?" Akiza asked me.

"Yeah, he was. I don't remember him ever having a mark but he was my friend in the past," I answered.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Akiza asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know whether he's changed over the past year and I don't know since he said he wasn't sure whether I should trust Sayer of all people," I replied.

Akiza nodded in acceptance. Sayer suddenly appeared on the screen above our faces. "Hello, girls," he greeted.

"Hey, Sayer," I greeted.

"Are you guys feeling better?" he asked.

"Much," Akiza answered.

"Good," Sayer said. "By the way, I'm sure you're wondering why we put ourselves out there. So you know, by putting us out there, we are at risk."

"We understand," I said.

"Yes, our mission is to make the Arcadia Movement known across the world," Akiza said. "And I know I speak for both of us when I say, our hearts are rightly guided by you, Sayer."

"With Yliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon, people are still unaware they are trying to get the world to kneel before them. However the ones who have the abilities bestowed upon them from the gods are the only ones aware. I have considered the fact that Yusei Fudo may be a member of Yliaster. But you should be fine Akiza. Once you beat him and then Yliaster's puppet Jack Atlas. The people's jeers will turn to cheers at the time they realize their ideals at hand," Sayer continued.

The monitor shuts off and Akiza muttered, "That wretched mark." She grabbed her mark angrily

I grabbed it frustrated and sad. If Yusei was really part of Yliaster, then he would be my enemy. And that would seal the deal. I turn to Akiza. "Don't worry about Yusei or the mark Akiza. Once we finish this, we'll be free from the people," I comforted.

"You're right. One way or another, we'll be free," she agreed.

_Third Person POV_

Yusei stared at his deck. He felt sad. He had seen on both Akiza _and_ Keeo some feelings he thought he would never see. Especially on Keeo. Rejection and Anger. But a third feeling is hidden in Keeo as well as Akiza but their final feelings are different.

'_If what Luna said about Akiza and Keeo is right, if they caused her mark to throb…' _Yusei thought. _'So Akiza, Luna, Jack, me, and Keeo have marks. Though Keeo's is different. But I know these marks are trying to bring us together. The Arcadia Movement is trying to do something with Akiza and Keeo. But I can't let people use them like that. I have to open their hearts and meet the true Akiza and find the true Keeo.'_

He pulled out Stardust Dragon from his pocket and set it in his deck. _'I have to give this all I have,' _he thought.

. . . .

"Sayer, we're going now," Akiza said.

Sayer walked over and adjusted her pin and Keeo's wristband. "If you ever feel like you're about to give away to your powers, these will help you," he said with a comforting voice. "I know you'll win Akiza. And I'm sure Keeo will be there to help you along the way." He looked at Keeo who nodded with a small smile.

Akiza and Keeo looked behind Sayer and towards their masks. The ones they used as the Black Rose Witch and the Jeweled Wind Witch.

. . . .

"Welcome to the finals!" MC exclaimed.

Akiza, Keeo, and Yusei board the dueling stage. People began throwing insults at Keeo and Akiza making Yusei worried as they were encouraging him. _'This won't help me reach them,' _he thought.

"Okay, try to play nice," the MC said.

"I'm going to help you two," Yusei said. "By finding the real you."

Akiza and Keeo glared at him suspiciously but said nothing. Akiza then began the duel, "I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack 300/ Defense 1200) in defense mode! Next I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. _'I need to find a way to get through to at least Akiza. Then Keeo will follow,' _he thought. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode. On the battle phase of the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, his attack points double (Speed Warrior: 1800). Now Speed Warrior attack Wall of Ivy!"

Wall of Ivy was destroyed and Akiza activated its effect. "When Wall of Ivy is destroyed an Ivy Token (Attack 0/Defense 0) is placed on your field," she declared and as promised, an Ivy Token appeared on his field.

As Yusei's battle phase ended, Speed Warrior's attack points returned to 900 and Yusei ended his turn.

"My turn," Akiza said as she drew her card. "I activate my face down, Cursed Ivy! So now Wall of Ivy returns to the field in defense mode. I'll end my turn there."

"Draw!" Yusei exclaimed as he pulled at his card. "I'm going to tribute my Speed Warrior to summon my Turret Warrior. Thanks to his ability, Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) gains attack points equal to Speed Warriors attack points (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100)." Yusei then had Turret Warrior attack Wall of Ivy. With its destruction, another Ivy Token was summoned to Yusei's field. Since Cursed Ivy was destroyed along with Wall of Ivy, two more Ivy Tokens were set on Yusei's field. "I end my turn."

Akiza drew. "I activate Seed of Deception. This allows me to summon my Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my hand in attack mode. Next I'll tribute Dark Verge to summon out Rose Tentacles (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200). Now Rose Tentacles attack his Turret Warrior!" she ordered. His monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 3900. "Now thanks to its ability, Rose Tentacles gets to attack again for every plant monster on your field. And you have four. So I can attack four more times!" Rose Tentacles destroyed the Ivy Tokens and Yusei's life points plummeted to 2700. "Now because your Ivy Tokens were destroyed, you get three hundred points of damage for every Ivy Token destroyed," Akiza declared.

Rose Tentacles wrapped its vines around his body and brought him high into the air. Keeo saw him look down to see Akiza smiling and Keeo grinning. He was about to say something when he was dropped to the ground. His life points dropped to 1500.

He staggered to his feet to make his move. "I think I've figured you out," he said. Akiza and Keeo looked at him confused. "You may not like it entirely, but you do enjoy the destruction you two bring. You like using your powers!"

Akiza and Keeo say nothing but each other can see they were contemplating his words. "I end my turn," Akiza declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode. I then set two cards face down and end my turn," he said.

"I activate Ivy Shackles! Now every monster you control will be considered a plant monster during my turn," Akiza declared after drawing her card. This made Shield Warrior a plant type. "So now Rose Tentacles gains one additional attack. Now Rose Tentacles attack his Shield Warrior!" Shield Warrior was destroyed. Thanks to its effect, Yusei took another 300 points of damage making Yusei's life points 1200.

"I'm right. You two enjoy inflicting pain," Yusei said. It worried him how Keeo could've turned into this. She had changed for the worse.

"Rose Tentacles, attack him directly!" Akiza ordered. Both of them were shocked by his words.

"I play card defense! By discarding a card, I can negate your attack," Yusei defended.

"I end my turn," Akiza declared.

"You really do enjoy pain, don't you?" Yusei brought back up.

"Stop saying that!" Akiza exclaimed.

"You're talking nonsense!" Keeo said.

Yusei looked at them before drawing. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. His effect allows me to bring back my Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400). Next I'll tune my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to summon my Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300). Now, I'll equip Junk Barrage to Junk Warrior," he declared.

. . . .

Up in the stands, Luna noticed how Yusei isn't just fighting. He was trying to do something to Akiza and Keeo. Like he was trying to reach out to them.

. . . .

"Now Junk Warrior will attack your Rose Tentacles!" Yusei ordered. Rose Tentacles was destroyed and due to Junk Barrage's effect, Akiza took damage equal to half Rose Tentacles attack points. Keeo used her power to create a barrier from the blast as Akiza's life points dropped to 2800. "I'll end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card. "Akiza, we can't let anything he says get to us," Keeo said. Akiza nodded. Yusei faintly heard what she said and got worried. _'Keeo and Akiza still aren't breaking through. Didn't the Crimson Dragon's words tell Keeo anything?!' _Yusei thought.

"Since my turn has begun, Ivy Shackles turns your Junk Warrior into a plant type. And now I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I activate the effect of Copy Plant to make it a level five until the end phase. Now I'll use Dark Verger's effect to summon it back to the field. Now I'll tune my Copy Plant and my Dark Verger to summon, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Akiza declared. Yusei, Keeo, and Akiza's marks lit up bright. "Now I'll activate its effect. By removing Wall of Ivy from play, I can reduce your Junk Warrior's attack to zero until the end phase (Junk Warrior: Attack 0). Now attack that Junk Warrior!"

"By removing Shield Warrior from my graveyard and from play, I can prevent my Junk Warrior from being destroyed. Next I'll play Spirit Force. This reduces the battle damage to zero and adding one warrior type tuner monster to my hand," Yusei said saving him from the attack.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza declared. Since it was the end phase, Junk Warrior's attack returned to its normal 2300 and Ivy Shackles was no longer active making him a warrior type monster once again.

Akiza and Keeo hear people begin to yell insults like, "You witch!" and "Just scram!"

"It's true. We are witches," Keeo said.

"Frightful women who inflict pain and enjoy doing so," Akiza said. She laughed. "It is quite fun. Inflicting pain to those who drove us into solitude with our powers."

"Especially when they've inflicted so much pain to us as well," Keeo said thinking of her scar and the incident.

Yusei stared back at them sadly. _'They really do enjoy. But do they themselves truly take pleasure in it? Keeo, don't tell me you do,' _he thought. He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) and activate its ability to summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) back to the field. Next I tune Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior to summon the mighty Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Yusei declared. His dragon took to the field with star dust drifting out from under its wings for a bit. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!" The monster was destroyed and Akiza's life points dropped to 2700.

"Wretched mark," Akiza muttered again.

"If we didn't have this power…" Keeo started

Yusei cut her off, "You guys never enjoy your powers nor have you ever really taken pleasure in other's pain."

"I concur. The mark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters that have transcended past people," Akiza said.

"That is why we hate ourselves," Keeo said. "But the more we invited destruction, the more we changed to impulses for destruction. We have given up being ourselves." Akiza and Keeo look at each other before looking at the mask in their hands.

"So we made another self," Akiza finished. "While we wear the mask, we are not ourselves. We are not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain."

"That's when Sayer told us we didn't need the mask. We were fine how we were. The words he said saved us. We no longer need to think. We only need to live," Keeo added.

Yusei interrupted, "You need to think on your own." He was concerned. _'If they put on the masks…' _he thought.

Akiza shook her head. "I don't care, Sayer will think for me."

"And me," Keeo added further.

"Don't run from it," Yusei yelled.

"We have to," Keeo said.

"We can't do anything," Akiza finished.

"You can. The people who reject that pleasure are still inside you both. As long as you feel that way, you can both start over. There is still time for you to save yourself," Yusei called.

Akiza grew frustrated as well as Keeo. Akiza quietly said, "Just shut up."

'_If I can't reach out to them with words, I have to try with the duel,' _Yusei thought.

Every one of their marks began to throb as a reaction to something.

'_All we can do is feel,' _Akiza thought. She looked at Keeo who nodded with sad eyes. They lift the mask to their face a put them on. People react to this in various ways. Some are pleased she is hiding. Some fear she will be more violent.

Akiza began her turn and drew her card. "I activate Magic Planter!" she declared. "By sending Ivy Shackles to the graveyard I can draw two cards." She drew her cards. "Next I activate Wicked Rebirth bringing back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800) in attack mode by paying 800 life points." This forced her life points down to 1900. "Now I'll activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to destroy all cards on the field."

"Not quite. I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability. By tributing it, I can negate the effect of Black Rose Dragon and destroy," Yusei retorted.

"Well, I now summon Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now I'll tribute my seed to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) in attack mode," Akiza declared. "Now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack his Speed Warrior!"

Yusei's Speed Warrior was destroyed but he didn't take any damage because it was in defense. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis then destroyed itself after damage calculation due to its effect. Then its other effect activated inflicting 800 points of damage to Yusei dropping his life points to a mere 400. A couple pieces of concrete fling up and knock a chunk of Keeo's and Akiza's masks off.

"I end my turn with a face down," Akiza declared.

"Thanks to its ability, Stardust Dragon rises once again at the end phase," Yusei informed her.

"Well thanks to Wicked Rebirth so is Black Rose Dragon and my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is also revived thanks to its own ability," Akiza retorted. All three monsters took to the field. "And I'll also activate Overdoom Line! This increases Black Rose Dragon's and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' attack by 1000 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 3400 and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Attack 3200)."

"My turn!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew his card. Keeo watched him eye it with planning eyes. "First I'll switch Stardust Dragon into defense mode. Then I'll activate Prevention Star! Now I equip it to Stardust Dragon and select Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis for its effect. So now as long as I have Prevention Star around, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis can't attack or change its battle position."

"I activate Synchro Back. So by returned Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck, I can special summon it back to the field on my next standby phase," Akiza declared.

"I set one care face down as end my turn," Yusei declared.

Akiza's turn began and Black Rose Dragon took to the field again. Keeo and Akiza's marks began to throb as she did so.

"Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asked.

"Be quiet!" Akiza exclaimed and Keeo sent a death glare under the mask.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Yusei continued.

'_Why is it beginning to throb?' _Akiza thought.

Keeo thought the same thing as well as, _'Why isn't this fun?'_

"It's time for your changes to come!" Yusei announced. "Your pleasure for destruction is what has really been torturing you all this time. Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share? The mark is calling us and we have to find the answer. We have think on our own. Couldn't it be that the mark holds the answer?"

"What do witches like us need to think about?" Keeo asked.

"As long as Sayer shows us the way and loves us…" Akiza added.

Yusei wouldn't have this however and interrupted, "You two need to love yourselves."

"We aren't capable of doing that," Keeo responded. Akiza's hair pin fell out and Keeo's wristbands shattered.

"Can't you see that we're suffering?!" Akiza yelled at him. Her bangs fall out in front of her face and wind begins to whip around. People getting frightened further ran away in fear. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's ability again! Now all cards on the field are destroyed!"

"I activate Stardust Dragon's ability. Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei returned.

Keeo noticed that the pain seemed to fade a bit. It felt strange. She looked at Akiza who still seemed to feel pain but it faded a bit too. But Keeo felt her pain was released more than Akiza's pain.

"Now since Stardust Dragon is gone, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is free from Prevention Star. So Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack him!" Akiza exclaimed. "You are a wretched foe," she called him.

"If that's true, then why are you two crying?" Yusei asked her. Akiza touched her face and Keeo felt the tears dripping down her cheek. "I activate Cosmic Blast! Now you take damage equal to Stardust Dragon's attack points!"

The blast from the card is sent and Keeo created another barrier but it grew weak and the last pieces of their mask flew off as Akiza's life points dropped to zero.

Yusei is shocked to see Akiza's eyes were full of tears and most were being held back. And Keeo was struggling as well. _'Was I able to break through?' _he thought.

"You got what you deserved!" yelled the crowd with many more insults frustrating Yusei. But he said nothing but watched Keeo.

"Y-Yusei…" Keeo muttered.

Just as Yusei was about to walked over, Sayer came to the girls. He looked at Yusei with a warning glare. Yusei only glared back.

"Come on you two," Sayer said kindly. He placed his jacket over Akiza and held his arm over Keeo. "You both did well."

"Yusei Fudo wins the finals! And now he's off to battle Jack Atlas for the crown!" the MC exclaimed. Cheers were sent but Yusei just watched as his best friend and Akiza were walking away with Sayer. _'Keeo, come back to me,' _Yusei thought. _'Both of you... let me in.'_

**Me: That's it.**

**Keeo: Why are the people of New Domino so cruel?**

**Sayer: That's the way they are. Unfortunately.**

**Akiza: Sayer, will it ever be different?**

**Sayer: What do you think bricann?**

**Me: Maybe one day. Now readers that is the final round. Up next is the duel between Yusei and Jack. Fair warning, I might skip a good deal as it a lot may be with Keeo and Akiza. Thought you should know. But you'll find out for sure in the next chapter.**

**-bricann**


	10. Fortune Cup EndCrimson DragonRevelation

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people! Back again!**

**Keeo: So what's happening in the chapter?**

**Me: You know I can't answer that.**

**Keeo: A girl can try right?**

**Me: Yes, because I am a girl. I know these things too.**

**Yusei: So am I facing Jack?**

**Me: Yep**

**Yusei: Can't wait to see how this goes through.**

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: A lot of this chapter will be with you and Akiza. But you will… not saying.**

**Keeo: *stares* Do I want to know?**

**Me: Not sure. Now time for the chapter!**

_**Chapter 10: Fortune Cup End+Crimson Dragon=Revelation**_

_Keeo's POV_

I could feel Yusei watching us the entire time. It sometimes annoyed me that I couldn't read his thoughts. Couldn't understand what he was thinking. But at the same time I was happy. I always here everyone else's so it's kind of a relief to be out of someone's head.

Sayer walked us back and Akiza and I looked at each other. Then to our marks. "Do you think Yusei is trustful?" Akiza asked.

"I'm starting to lean towards yes and that he's trying to help us but at the same time, he said some things that I'm not sure helped us with the people," I answered.

"Yusei is a complicated individual. Allowing him to help may lead to problems or solutions. This is a decision for you two to make. I'll support you," Sayer said.

"But…" Akiza started.

I was concerned onto how this would lead out but said nothing. I just looked down. Suddenly, my vision grew red and another vision hit me. I tried to fight it back but Sayer noticed and said, "If you're getting a vision, we can wait a second so you can have it."

I nodded numbly and let the vision take hold.

_~Vision~_

I saw the buildings of Satellite with me getting a bird's eyes view of it all. Suddenly I flashed down beside the buildings.

I looked around unsure. But two seconds later a violet fire darted through the road destroying buildings and nearly hitting me. Above I saw Yusei and Jack dueling with their dragons and behind them was Akiza, my visionary self, and Luna.

'_What's going on?'_ I thought. _'This must be a vision of the future.'_

A bright light engulfed me and I knew I was returning back to the real world.

_~Vision~_

I found myself back in the hallway. Sayer and Akiza looking at me worried. "What was the vision?" Akiza asked as we began walking again.

"I think it was the future. I was first looking over the Satellite and then flashed down into the streets. A few seconds passed and then this purple fire erupted around and nearly hit me. Then I noticed above me was Yusei and Jack dueling with me, you, and that girl, Luna, trailing behind them. Then it all ended," I retold.

"So the Satellite erupted into purple flames?" Sayer asked shocked.

I nodded. "I'm not sure what I was seeing. If it was the fate of Satellite or something we all saw like a vision," I replied.

Sayer nodded. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out," he comforted. I nodded again.

We entered the trailer where our equipment was. "Sayer, do you have any clue as to why I'm getting visions during the day now?" I asked.

"I would guess it is because your powers are growing. Making them stronger and making your visions more likely to happen," Sayer answered. "Though this is just a guess."

"It sounds plausible," I agreed.

Akiza and I get to our separate treatment tables and relax as our powers return to normal levels. "I noticed the wristbands broke," Sayer commented.

"Sorry, Sayer," I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I can make something a bit better for you. Like a hair clip," Sayer said.

"Thank you, Sayer," I said genuinely.

Sayer nodded. "Now I must go watch the duel. As you know, Yliaster is trying to summon the Crimson Dragon and I want to watch up close if they succeed," he said. "But you two need to rest."

Akiza and I gave a small nod of acceptance. He left without another wait.

"Keeo, how much do you like Yusei?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"You two seem to have a deep connection. Other than just with these marks," Akiza explained.

"We were friends but I don't know about now," I responded. She gave a small laugh. "What's so funny over there?" I asked with a joking voice.

She laughed again. "Nothing. Just a thought," she answered.

"You can tell me. Sisters, right?" I responded.

"Sisters. I was just thinking of how he looked at you. If I didn't know better, I would say he had a crush on you," Akiza answered.

I laughed. "That would be an interesting development," I told her. We smiled at each other.

We felt a burning on our arms and turned to our marks. "What now?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Have you learned anything about your mark?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. "It's unusual. Apparently I am known as the Crimson Daughter," I explained to her.

"Crimson Daughter?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Apparently every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies and twenty one years before she does, she places a newborn, baby dragon on this earth as a human. When the girl turns twenty one and the mother dragon dies, the girl will become the next Crimson Dragon and will look as the dragon for the rest of its five hundred years and until it dies," I explained further.

"So when you turn twenty one, you'll become a dragon?" Akiza asked shocked.

"Unfortunately. I wish I wasn't going to though," I answered. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you as soon as I knew. I was struggling to comprehend it, still am, and I didn't know how to explain it to you."

"It's fine. I understand," she accepted. I gave her a small, thankful smile which she returned.

Suddenly the pain grew stronger and suddenly mighty roared sounded from outside. _'What the…? Mom?' _I thought. Suddenly red light engulfed us.

Akiza and I zoom forward in red bubbles and Luna came next to us. "Akiza! Keeo!" she exclaimed. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Akiza answered. Akiza, Luna, and I looked down.

"Yusei!" I exclaimed noticing Yusei and Jack on their duel runners. They were riding on a path of light with their dragons ready to battle.

Suddenly a temple rises in front of us as we approach. "Huh?" Akiza muttered.

"Akiza, Keeo… I'm scared," Luna said.

"Luna, stay calm. We're seeing visions of the past," I said.

They looked at me but turned back down as people were seen bowing to the temple and five people were raising their arms to the star. They each had marks.

"They're Signers!" I exclaimed. I look behind them.

There is a girl standing there. Her eyes are golden. She has black hair and red tips. "Keeo, she kind of looks like you," Akiza mentioned. I nodded in agreement. "Is it because she's the first Crimson Daughter?"

"Most likely," I answered.

"Yanagi told us about the Crimson Daughter. Are you really going to turn into a dragon?" Luna asked. I nodded. She gasped in shock.

Suddenly the Satellite appeared with New Domino City close to it. "Is that the Satellite?" I heard Yusei wonder.

Suddenly, the Satellite began to crumble as violet flames took the shape of a spider around it.

"Is that a giant spider surrounding the Satellite and New Domino?" Akiza asked.

"My vision!" I exclaimed.

"This can't be happening! We have to stop it," Yusei said from below us.

"This can't be real. It must be the future," Jack responded.

"If that's the future, we have to stop this duel right now," Yusei retorted. "We've gotta get home."

"And we will once we finish this," Jack returned.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Think about it Yusei. Dueling brought us here and dueling is going to bring us back. And whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon who deserves the power to save the world," Jack retorted. "I throw two face downs and end my turn."

"You're nuts!" Yusei exclaimed as he drew his card. "But if you want to keep dueling then you'll get more than you bargained for, Jack." He activated a card a wind began to pick up. "I just activated Silver Contrails! It gives 1000 more attack points to any wind monster on my field. And guess what my mighty beast is (Stardust Dragon: 4300)! Stardust Dragon attack Red Dragon Archfiend and take us home!" he commanded. Jack's life points dropped to 1800 as he groaned.

'_Are they going to be taking real damage?' _I thought concerned.

"Next I activate my trap, Synchro Blast!" Yusei said. Jack's life points dropped to 1300 as the trap took 500 life points from him.

"And you thought I had short memory. Since Hyper Synchron helped both our dragons our, neither one can be destroyed in battle," Jack retorted. I could hear his voice sounding a bit weak.

"I'll throw down three face downs and end my turn!" Yusei declared.

"Here we go!" Jack exclaimed as he drew his own card. "I can't slay your dragon but I can still take out your life points. Go Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack!" he ordered. As the attack hit, Yusei groaned in pain.

"Yusei," Luna muttered shocked.

"He's really hurt! It's just like when we duel, Keeo," Akiza said. I nodded afraid for their wellbeing.

"What was that? I could feel his attack," Yusei wondered aloud.

"That's right, Yusei. This duel is winner take all!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, the damage we take in this duel is real," Yusei exclaimed.

"That's right, pal. And now you'll see what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line," Jack retorted.

"You don't know if that's true. But if it is, I plan on defending myself and taking you down," Yusei responded. "I activate, Crossline Counter! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it and add it as attack points (Stardust Dragon: 4300). Plus now my dragon gets to attack you."

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jack taunted.

"Stardust Dragon, let's not keep him waiting any longer," Yusei retorted. Stardust Dragon attacked and Jack's life points dropped to 800. Jack groaned as the pain hit him. "Jack!"

"Don't worry about me. In fact you should be a lot more concerned with yourself!" Jack retorted. "I activate the speed spell Overboost!" He took off like a bullet. "So not I get four extra speed counters this round. Nearly maxing me out."

"With that kind of power there's no telling what he'll play next," Yusei said.

"That's right. So get ready for me to call on one of my favorites. Now from my hand, I play the speed spell End of the Storm! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can put you in your place. And since first place is going to be all mine, I guess you'll have to settle for second," Jack declared.

"I'm not settling for anything, Jack. And that's because Stardust Dragon's special ability can counter your End of the Storm!" Yusei retorted.

"Perhaps, but at what cost? Just look! That ability only works if you sacrifice Stardust. And with him gone, you're wide open. Making this the perfect time for my favorite trap, Sneak Exploder! So during your next standby phase, you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field. And since I got one, that means your life points don't stand a chance!" Jack declared.

"Oh no! That trap will finish Yusei off in the next round and he'll lose!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yusei's got this," I said. They looked at me. "I can tell he's got something hidden up his sleeve. He's ready." They turned back to the duel.

"Then I better keep this round going. So I activate Stardust Dragon's ability and bring him back to the field," Yusei declared. "And then I'll activate Meteor Stream! Stardust Dragon, end this now!"

"Just what I was waiting for," Jack said.

"Huh?!" Yusei responded.

"There's a reason I'm the champ, Jack's Atlas is destined for great things while you're just destined for defeat. This adventure's over. I play Crimson Fire!" Jack said. "Not only does it block your thousand point trap, but it boomerangs right back to you and double the damage! Goodbye Yusei!"

"Watch out!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sorry Jack, but I play my trap Shining Silver Force! This douses your comeback and destroys all your spells and traps on your field," Yusei declared.

Jack growled in aggravation. "Still as annoying as ever," he said.

"I was never one to give up and with your speed counters about to run out of gas, I don't plan on starting any time soon," Yusei retorted. Jack's runner slowed down and Yusei said as they passed each other, "How's the new view?" They glared at each other. "See ya Jack! Time to get us home!" He turned around. "I play my speed spell, Final Attack! Since I have eight speed counters, the attack of my Stardust Dragon are doubled (Stardust Dragon: 5000)."

"5000?! It's too powerful!" Jack exclaimed. Red Dragon Archfiend grumbled in an agreement.

"I don't want to hurt you Jack. But if ending this duel is the only way home, then I gotta attack. Stardust Dragon, take out his life points," Yusei ordered.

Stardust Dragon fired. Red Dragon Archfiend roared and Jack screamed in pain. Everything grew white and Akiza and I were back in our room.

"What just happened?" Akiza asked.

"I don't know. But that fire…" I muttered.

"What it the fire from your vision?" Akiza asked. I nodded.

Akiza and I got up and turned on the screen. People were chanting Yusei's name as the MC declared Yusei the winner and champion.

**Me: That's it.**

**Yusei: Jack got hurt…**

**Keeo: Not your fault. Besides, Jack can really be a jerk and seriously egotistic.**

**Yusei: He's not that bad. You know that.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Akiza: You still worried about that vision?**

**Keeo: *nods***

**Me: Don't worry. We'll learn more later. Now readers, this is the end of the Fortune Cup and the next chapter will begin the Dark Signers!**

**Keeo: Dark what?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**-bricann**


	11. Beginning the Battle

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Hey, people of the world!**

**Yusei: What happened in that vision? What was it about?**

**Me: Can't answer that, sorry.**

**Yusei: *facepalms* I know.**

**Me: Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

**Yusei: Am I in a larger part this time?**

**Me: Yep. Well… *sets hand on chin thinking* Half and half.**

**Yusei: Okay… *raises eye brow confused***

**Keeo: Am I in this chapter?**

**Me: Yeah. A bit.**

**Keeo: Fine by me. I still need to figure out that vision.**

**Me: Okay... Not sure how to respond to that. So how about we start the chapter!**

_**Chapter 11: Beginning the Battle**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei ran over to Jack who was on the stretcher. "Is he going to be okay?" Yusei asked.

"Mr. Atlas is going to be fine. We just have to bring him to the clinic to run some routine tests," the doctor said bringing Jack into an ambulance.

'_Jack, what did we see in that light?' _Yusei thought.

"Hey, Satellite how did you do it?" called a spectator.

"We know you cheated!" yelled another.

"Get out of here!" said another person.

"You think you're one of us now? Well you're not," added another person.

Yusei just looked around at them until he heard Leo call him. "Yusei!" he called.

Yusei turned to Luna, Leo, Dexter, Yanagi, and Tanner, "Hey guys, are you okay?"

"We're fine but you're about to face a brand new enemy!" Yanagi answered. Yusei looked at him confused. "The media!" He pointed to the group of news reporters standing behind a gate, all reaching over trying to get to him.

They suddenly broke free. "They're loose!" Leo exclaimed.

Yusei stepped back. "Better rev it up," Tanner said pushing his duel runner along.

"Coming," Yusei agreed and they ran off. Tanner brought them into an abandoned service tunnel.

"Hey Tanner, how did you know this was down here?" Dexter asked him.

"A guy like me knows these things. That and Blister told me," he answered.

"I don't know what happened in that light but I'm just thrilled you won the tournament," Yanagi said.

"I knew you could do it! You are like the best duelist ever. You're totally my hero!" Leo cheered.

"Remember, this hold thing was a set up on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei dueled was because Goodwin locked up his friends," Tanner said.

Yusei was staring down in thought. _'Keeo… what happened to you?' _he thought. _'Please let me in to help you and Akiza.'_

"Yusei," Luna called snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "I don't know how but I was able to see inside that weird light. I saw you guys dueling and…" she trailed off and Yusei looked at her worried, "I saw the Satellite being destroyed. That was the future, wasn't it?"

"I don't know for sure. But if that was some kind of vision of the future, then we have to stop it," Yusei replied.

"And Yusei…" she called again, "Akiza and… Keeo were there." Yusei looked at her confused again as to where this was going. "They both seemed kinder and different than how we saw them in the tournament. Then Keeo looked different too."

"How?" Yusei asked.

"Neither she or Akiza seemed to notice but she was glowing bright red and her skin was like the Crimson Dragons. Her eyes were like the Crimson Dragon's too. At first she was the same but she changed once we saw the spider. She was like a human shaped Crimson Dragon," Luna explained.

Yusei looked down in thought. "And neither Akiza or Keeo noticed?" he asked. She shook her. _'That's strange,' _Yusei thought. "Are you sure Akiza noticed but didn't say anything like you?" he checked.

"Maybe she did but I could tell Keeo didn't notice," Luna answered.

Yusei turned his head down in thought. _'What does that mean?'_ he thought. _'Why did she look that way in the first place?'_

"What is a Signer again?" Luna asked.

"Allow me, Luna," Yanagi said stepping between the two. "I'll tell you everything there is to know about the Signers. But first I'll have to fill you in on my numerous archeological discoveries and treasures!"

"Um… okay," Luna agreed.

Yusei began to think again. His mind trailed to the spider. _'That spider… I have to figure out what it means before it's too late,' _Yusei thought. _'And maybe it'll hold the answers for Keeo.'_

. . . .

The night grew darker and Keeo was trying to sleep in her bed. But the vision kept her mind awake. _'What was that vision? What was the spider? Ugh! I'm so clueless again!' _Keeo thought annoyed.

Slowly sleep over took her. But she was forced into another vision as always. But this one seemed different.

_Keeo's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was behind blazing, violet flames that seemed to encircle two people. One was a man in a cloak; the other was actually someone who looked shockingly familiar. It was Yusei! The two were in a duel and Yusei already looked hurt. It was like when he dueled with me and Akiza.

"Yusei…" I muttered

I put my hands in front of my eyes trying to grasp what I was seeing. But instead of blocking the fires light and having my hands cover my eyes, I saw light and noticed my hands were slightly transparent. Like an eerie ghost.

I looked around my body to find it was all slightly transparent. Though people could still see my features well, they could see the pillar behind me right through my body.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and turned back to duel. Yusei's life points stood at 3700 and his opponent stood at 4000. I was a bit worried by those odd.

"I tune my Dark Tuner Catastrogue with my Blizzard Lizard to Dark Synchro summon Frozen Fitzgerald!" the cloaked man declared. The normal white stars were darkened and black as the dark synchro summon was made. "Now I activate Dark Tuner Catastrogue's effect that destroys your Junk Warrior!"

"I activate…" he stopped as his card didn't activate.

"Frozen Fitzgerald's effect prevents you from activating any face down spell or trap cards until the end phase of the damage step," the man informed Yusei. The attack continued and Yusei's life points 1200. "I end my turn."

"Are you a Signer?" Yusei asked.

"Not quite. The Dark Signers are the one who will be victorious in this battle!" the man declared.

"Dark Signers?" Yusei and I asked in unison.

"My draw," Yusei said as he drew. "I'll start by activated Descending Lost Star and use its power to bring back Junk Warrior in defense mode. But its defense is lowered to zero and its level is lowered by one (Junk Warrior: Defense 0/ Level 4). But I think I'll be trading him in for something with a more power. So I tribute Junk Warrior to summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ Defense 2000) in attack mode. And since I tribute a warrior type monster, its effect increases its attack by the attack equal to Junk Warrior's (Turret Warrior: Attack 3500). Now let's see if your Frozen Fitzgerald can stand up to 21,000 points of light," Yusei declared. His monster attacked his opponent's monster and knocked his life points to 3000.

'_That's still dangerously high,' _I thought.

"I activate Frozen Fitzgerald's effect which allows it to come back in defense position," the cloaked man declared. And, as promised, Frozen Fitzgerald (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500) returned to the field turning blue acknowledging its battle position. "And because it's the end of the battle phase, the effect of Frozen Fitzgerald will destroy that Turret Warrior!"

"From my hand, I play One for One! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense mode. With that, I end my turn," Yusei returned.

"I draw!" the mysterious man exclaimed drawing his card in the process. "I switch Frozen Fitzgerald to attack mode and then equip it with Drain Strike. Now attack Sonic Chick!" he ordered. His monster couldn't destroy Sonic Chick due to its effect but the effect of Drain Strike, Frozen Fitzgerald halved the amount of damage and sent it at Yusei. He was thrown back as his life points dropped to 100. He stood up slowly. "And thanks to the second effect of Drain Strike, I can increase my life points by the points you just lost." His life points 4100. "I end my turn," he finished.

"My draw!" Yusei exclaimed. "I summon Nitro Synchron (Attack 300/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Then I can use its effect to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) from my graveyard. Next I activate Graceful Revival to summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400)! Now I turn Nitro Synchron, Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick, and Quillbolt Hedgehog to synchro summon Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" Since Speed Warrior was removed from the field Graceful Revival was destroyed and Quillbolt Hedgehog was removed from play because of its ability. Because of Nitro Synchron's effect, Yusei could draw again. "I equip Junk Barrage to Nitro Warrior and because a spell card was activated this turn, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points for its next attack only (Nitro Warrior: Attack 3800). Now Nitro Warrior will attack your Frozen Fitzgerald!" Yusei declared and destroyed the monster as his cloaked opponent's life points dropped to 2800. And Junk Barrage's effect cut his life points even more by half of Frozen Fitzgerald's attack. So his life points dropped to 1550. Nitro Warrior lost its attack boost (Nitro Warrior: Attack 2800).

"Well, I resummons Frozen Fitzgerald thanks to its effect," the man declared. "I have won this duel Yusei."

"Not yet," Yusei said. "This duel isn't done until the last card is played."

"The web is already woven," the man retorted.

"If you know so much about the future, then you should know I'm going to end this duel right now," Yusei said.

"I like to see you try," the cloaked man said.

"Well, I'm going to. I use Nitro Warrior's ability to switch Frozen Fitzgerald to attack mode and attack again!" Yusei declared and Nitro Warrior ability did as promised and destroyed Frozen Fitzgerald again. This also dropped the man's life points to 1250.

'_Come on, Yusei. Make the final blow,' _I thought hopeful.

"Thanks to Junk Barrage you then take an addition hit. And that means you lose!" Yusei said declaring the final attack.

The man screamed as his life points dropped to zero.

'_Nice Yusei,' _I thought.

Yusei ran over and began demanding for answers. "Wait, what?" the man asked. He had no memory of the event.

"Don't play games. Tell me what that spider mark has to do with the Satellite!" Yusei demanded. He looked down and the mark and we both noticed it was gone.

I watched as a reporter looked woman ran over and began to ask Yusei questions. But he didn't respond and looked at his deck. Even from the distance, I could see all the Dark Tuners and Synchro Monsters had vanished.

The sound of Sector Security sirens alert all of us and Yusei gets up and hurries off. But not before noticing me.

"Keeo?!" he exclaimed.

I back away not wanting him to touch me in a state like this. "I'll see you again, Yusei," I tell him before light engulfs me and I disappear.

_Yusei's POV_

I was shocked to see Keeo to say the least. But what shocked me more was that she was transparent and I could see through her. And then she disappeared it a flash of light. She said something to me but I couldn't hear it.

My mind quickly returned to reality and I hurried away from the scene.

**Yusei: So can I get any more explanation on these Dark Signers?**

**Me: No, sorry.**

**Yusei: Why did I even bother asking?**

**Me: Don't know. Why did you?**

**Keeo: What was I seeing or doing during that duel with Yusei? I don't understand. I was transparent, I disappeared in a flash of light, and then there was something about Dark Signers. But how was I there?**

**Me: You'll find out. You know I can't answer that so why did you even ask?**

**Keeo: Because I can try.**

**Me: And you'll rarely get a straight answer. Now I'll see you next time readers!**

**-bricann**


	12. Preparing for Temporary Reunions

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: And time for the next chapter. FINALLY!**

**Akiza: What's been taking you so long lately?**

**Me: I have been busy with school starting. Plus, with school, my muse has gone down and whenever I have an idea I struggle to keep it in until I can write it down. Sometimes I really hate school. So sorry for the length of time it has taken. Stupid school.**

**Keeo: I've never really been to school. Just duel academy and the Arcadia Movement classes.**

**Me: My advice, keep track of your work. Especially in High School. You'll regret it if you don't. My freshman year can prove that.**

**Keeo: Got it. If I ever go to school, keep track of my work.**

**Me: Good job. Now chapter!**

**Chapter 12: Preparing for Temporary Reunions**

_Keeo's POV_

_I thought when I exited the scene of the duel, I would come back to my bed. But that wasn't the case. I actually found myself in a familiar golden colored, grass field and in front of me was a clear pond._

_As I expected, a bright light flashed to leave my dragon mother in its place. "Mom?" I called shocked._

"_Keeo, we must talk," Mom answered._

"_What about?" I asked._

"_You are not letting Yusei help," she said._

"_I'm still not sure how to think of him. He called my father figure untrustworthy," I said. "Speaking of fathers, did I ever have a father?" I expected a no since I was a dragon and not human._

"_Actually, you did have a father," Mother replied shocking me._

"_How? I'm a dragon," I asked._

"_In order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the current Crimson Dragon must find love and make a child with their lover," she explained._

_I was shocked and nervous. I didn't know how to respond but asked, "When will the child be born then?"_

"_The child will not be born until twenty-one years before you die. The child will become the Crimson Daughter when it is time," Mother explained._

"_What?" I wasn't even sure why I asked anymore. "How can I find love when I'll become a dragon for the rest of eternity?" I thought, 'Why am I even asking these things?'_

"_You can become human again for three consecutive weeks but you must return to being a dragon for three days after to recharge your power. It is a dangerous ability for one mess up in your human form and you can die from anything," the Crimson Dragon answered. "But back to Yusei. I know you worry that he has changed over the past year and that he is aligned with the Yliaster group. But I assure you he has never changed or is a part of that group. You can trust him."_

"_But, I'm still not sure. I don't want to hurt him like how I've hurt so many others," I responded._

"_I know. But I also can sense that he is prepared for that. He wants to protect you, my daughter. More than you know," Mother responded._

_I got confused at the last statement but didn't push for answers. "Maybe I'll begin to trust him again but it's going to take time," I gave in._

"_Trust is formed over time. I understand that it will take time to forge your trust to Yusei again," Mother asked. "It is time to say a temporary goodbye. I will see you again."_

_With that a bright light filled my vision as I returned to my world._

. . . .

I woke up and crawled out of bed. The time showed it to be eight o'clock AM. I got dressed and went to the back garden. As I came to the center pond, I found Akiza sitting on the bench next to the pond.

"Hey, Akiza," I greeted.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hello, Keeo," Akiza greeted back.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about how Yusei said you had a sister," Akiza said. "Do you want to see her?"

"Yeah, I do want to meet the sister I had a year ago. But even if I did see her again, it would only be temporary because I would never leave the sister I have right next to me," I answered.

"That's good to hear," Akiza responded. I reached over and hugged her. "So, do you want to see if Sayer will let us see her? Maybe he can come."

I smiled. "I like that idea," I agreed.

We heard footsteps and looked to see Sayer walking up. "Hello, girls. I thought I would find you here," he greeted.

"Good morning, Sayer," I greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you trying to find us?"

"I wanted to check on you two. The Fortune Cup seemed to really have affected you two," Sayer explained.

"We're fine, Sayer," Akiza reassured. "Thanks for your concern."

"Yes, thank you. But we're fine," I responded with a nod.

"That's good to hear. We wouldn't want anything wrong now, would we?" he said with a small smile.

"No, we wouldn't," I agreed smiling back.

"Sayer, now that Keeo remembers her past, maybe we can go to the Satellite. Allow her to see her old friends and her sister," Akiza suggested.

"You have a sister Keeo?" Sayer asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't stay with her. My home, friends, Akiza, and family are all here. This is where I will always stay," I answered.

"Very well. We will go. I bet your sister is worried about you. But we'll come back at sun down," Sayer permitted. "Now come. We must get ready."

We got up and went to our rooms to prepare to meet my sister and friends.

**Akiza: This was rather short.**

**Me: Sorry about that. Continuing in the next chapter.**

**Keeo: I wonder how Joslyn will react when she sees me and I tell her I can't stay…**

**Me: You'll find out.**

**Akiza: I honestly can't wait to meet your family, Keeo.**

**Keeo: Akiza you're my family, got that?**

**Akiza: Okay, got it. Bricann, you want to finish this off?**

**Me: Yep. So readers, this is the end of one chapter sorry it took forever to get out there. So I'll finish this off with a question… how **_**will**_** Joslyn and Crow act when Keeo, Akiza, and Sayer appear to meet them?**


	13. Reunions Until Sundown

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Writing, writing, writing. Must find time for writing!**

**Akiza: Maybe this chapter will come up faster than the last one.**

**Me: One can hope. *Prays for it to be so. (Even though I don't have any religious obligations or religious standbys)***

**Keeo: Hope is a good thing at times. I hoped for my memories to return and they did!**

**Me: Some people are lucky that way.**

**Akiza: I think it's time we got to the chapter.**

**Me: Right! Go to chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Reunions Until Sundown**

_Keeo's POV_

Akiza, Sayer, and I sat in a helicopter thinking about how to approach Crow and Joslyn. I had filled Sayer in on who we would probably see and he agreed saying he would stand by my side the entire time.

As the helicopter came over the Satellite, I pointed to a location by the Daedalus Bridge. "Crow's hideout isn't too far from that unfinished bridge called the Daedalus Bridge," I said. "He's always had his own hideout there."

"I see," Sayer said and he ordered the pilot to bring us down.

"Why would a bridge be unfinished?" Akiza asked.

"It's a legend that everyone hears around here. About a man without a name who vowed to connect the Satellite and City. Looking for a better future for the Satellites. People slowly joined in after criticizing him for some time saying it was suicide as Sector Security would arrest him. But slowly the man gave them hope and they joined in. But soon Sector Security came and would arrest anyone working on the bridge. But the legendary man continued to work and was soon on the run. One day, the man was cornered with the unfinished bridge behind him. So he turned around and drove off the bridge. No one heard anything of him after that. But the man gave all of us Satellites hope that there was a better future for us," I explained retelling the legend.

"Intriguing. And no one knew who the man was?" Sayer asked.

"No, his identity is a mystery. But Crow has always seen that man as an idol. I wonder how he is now to be honest," I answered.

"Well, we'll find out," Akiza said with a smile.

I smiled back. "Thanks for coming with me," I said.

"Of course, Keeo. You're our family too," Akiza said.

The helicopter landed and the three of us got off. I waved them to follow me as I still remembered how to get there now that I had my memory back. So it wasn't long before we saw kids running around playing.

"I never thought the kids of the Satellite could be so happy. I had thought most people would be sad and lonely," Akiza said.

"I have to admit, when I saved you, I didn't see many people," Sayer said. "And when I did, they looked down and some were totally zoned out."

"Satellite is full of surprises," I responded. "Some good, some bad."

"Whose voices did I just hear?" came Crow's voice. "I barely recognize one and the other two I don't know at all." He walked out and looked straight at the three of us. More specifically me. "Keeo?!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, hi," I greeted.

He ran over. "Where have you been?! Do you know how worried we were?!" Crow asked. "Joslyn get out here now!" he called.

Joslyn ran over to Crow and nearly toppled me over. "Where the hell have you been?!" she asked.

"I was at the Arcadia building with my family there. I'll have to go back at sun down so I can't stay. I just had to see you though. So you knew I was alright," I replied.

"Who are these two?" Crow asked.

I looked at them. "The girl is Akiza and she's like my sister. Sayer is the man and he's my father figure in a way," I introduced.

"Are you sure you should trust him? I mean, how long have you known him?" Joslyn asked remembering what Yusei said.

"Why does almost everyone think I shouldn't trust him?" I muttered. I then turned to Joslyn and Crow. "I may have only known him for a year but he saved me twice and helped me regain my memories that I had lost for a year until the Fortune Cup."

"How did he save your life twice?" Crow asked.

"The first time is when my powers first came into my life. A man tried to kill me and he stopped the man. Then he found me unconscious and took me to the Arcadia Movement. The second time, I went off on my own for a bit but a man with a gun forced me to duel him or be killed. At the end of the duel my powers acted up and he tried to shoot me. He clipped me with a bullet and Sayer knocked him out before he stopped the bleeding and took me back," I explained.

"No way," Joslyn muttered. "Are you sure you're okay staying with them?" I gave her a shocked look before nodding.

"What are these powers anyway?" Crow asked.

I looked at Sayer asking for permission to tell them. He gave a nod and I began, "I can use telekinesis, read minds, I have visions of past and future, and I can control the air around me," I said.

'_Not possible,' _thought Crow.

"I know it doesn't seem possible Crow but it's true," I answered.

"How did you…?" he stopped and shook his head making me and Akiza giggle a bit. "Okay too weird."

"Not really. There are many other psychics in the city and I bet there are some in the Satellite," I responded. "Sayer and Akiza are one of the most powerful."

"You are very powerful yourself Keeo. The stabilizer I had made should be done when we get back," Sayer chimed in.

"Thank you, Sayer," I said genuinely.

"Stabilizer?" Joslyn asked.

I nodded. "I can't control my powers very well so the Stabilizer helps me control them," I explained.

"Unreal," Crow muttered. We heard the sound of a Sector Security plane flying over in the distance. "As always, I'm going to go check out what they're doing. I'll see you guys in a bit."

I watched as he ran off into a garage made of crates and metal and zoomed out on a black duel runner.

"He has a duel runner?" Akiza asked shocked.

"He finally learned how to make one last year. Not a lot of Satellites have them though. The only ones I know of are Yusei and Crow who stayed here and then Jack who left," Joslyn explained.

"Huh," was all Akiza responded with.

Akiza, Sayer, and I talked a bit longer with Joslyn while waiting for Crow to come back. As Akiza and I explained what had happened to us over the past year of knowing each other, Joslyn seemed shocked. But there were times that only Akiza and I saw as funny and laughed at the comment.

"You know, I still think that Koda guy got what he deserved," I said.

Akiza laughed. "You know, you may be right. He seemed to enjoy trampling on our feelings and he did deserve it," she agreed.

"You two really have become sisters," I heard Joslyn mutter.

"Joslyn, it's fine. I may not be able to see you as often but when I can and when I'm allowed, I'll come see you again," I comforted but I wasn't sure if it was a promise I could keep.

Akiza nodded. "I'll take good care of her, Joslyn. You don't have to worry about that," she reassured.

"Thanks, Akiza," she said.

The sound of two duel runners was heard pulling up. One I knew had to be Crow and the other I had a good feeling about. But I didn't want to think it was him.

We looked over to the kids surrounding Crow before Crow said something and they ran over to Yusei. He gave a nervous look. Me and Akiza held in some laughter.

"So Crow, who showed up that you wanted me to see?" Yusei asked once Crow herded them off Yusei. He merely pointed to Akiza, Sayer, and I. "Keeo?" he responded shocked. He walked up. "I didn't think you wanted to come here."

"I'm not staying Yusei. I was just coming to visit Crow and Joslyn until sundown. Then I'm leaving," I told him with no emotion in my eyes or voice. I saw Sayer studying and slightly glaring at Yusei. I knew he was warning him off. Akiza was doing the same.

"Keeo, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Crow asked sad that he may lose his friend again.

"I have a duty to the Arcadia Movement and I can't leave Akiza, Sayer, and my family there," I answered.

"Keeo…" Yusei trailed off in a quiet voice.

"Keeo, I believe it's time to go," Sayer said. I looked at the sun and nodded noticing it was beginning its descent.

"Keeo, wait," Joslyn said grabbing my wrist. I looked at her. "At least keep in touch. So we don't worry about you as much."

"I won't keep any promises but I'll try," I responded. She gave an accepting nod before we walked off and away.

**Keeo: Since when did you write swear words in your writing, bricann?**

**Me: Not sure. I think this is the first time I ever have. I've read stories that have done it all the time. I like those stories but I don't care if they have ZERO swearing in them either. I mean, I like stories for their storyline and characters. If it has a good storyline and characters, I like it. Some more than others.**

**Keeo: Makes sense. I'm the same.**

**Me: You are my OC so we would have the same like and that stuff, you know.**

**Keeo: True.**

**Me: Now for you readers, sorry this took so long to get out there again. Stupid school. But I am trying to make them come out as fast as I possibly can. School is taking away my writing creativity and my chance to write something when I have an idea. So I'll see you as soon as my next chapter comes out. See ya then!**


	14. Meeting Darkness- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, it's out there!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: Hey, I'm happy because I can actually write! I love to write and I hate that I can't do it as much with school. Ugh! *mumbles* School…**

**Keeo: Hey, it can't be that bad.**

**Me: You don't know school. Freshman year was bad and then, in my opinion, sophomore year is bridging between worse and better.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't get like that. I don't want to deal with you right now.**

**Yusei: Has something happened?**

**Me: Not really. Just homework and stuff. Fun, fun, fun. Now I'll end my annoyed, anger rant to you guys and get to the chapter.**

_**Chapter 14: Meeting Darkness- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

As the night got longer, Crow finished his story and got the kids he watched to bed. Joslyn climbed into her bed and fell asleep while Crow watched Yusei in the darkness as he got ready to take on the Dark Signers.

"Little late for a joy ride, isn't it?" Crow asked making himself known. "Don't think you're going without me."

"Crow, this is going to get dangerous. I can't have my friends getting hurt," Yusei responded. He began to walk away but Crow ran in front of him.

"I can take care of myself! Plus, you will need all the support you can get," Crow retorted. "Besides, you can't stop me anyways."

"Crow, I don't think you understand. If you lose a duel to them, you don't just lose. You lose everything, and I'm not just talking your deck," Yusei retorted.

"I don't care! I'm coming whether you like it or not," Crow retorted.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," he agreed.

They boarded their duel runners and took off.

_2 Days Later- Keeo's POV_

I was walking through the halls with Akiza. Each of us discussing the unusual feeling we had since the incident after we got back from seeing my sister.

**~Flashback~**

It was growing late into the night and all I could do was toss and turn in my bed with visions playing in my mind. The visions seemed like an entire event that continued to go on for hours.

When it came to the end, a giant, black and blue outlined hand reaching towards Yusei and ready to crush him. Then everything disappeared and I bolted up feeling a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

My mark was glowing bright and Akiza hurried in. Worry was evident in her eyes. "Do you feel it?" she asked.

"That something just happened to Yusei? Yes," I answered.

"What do you think it was?" Akiza asked as she came over and we sat on the bed.

"I'm not entirely sure. While I was trying to sleep, I was having visions of being Yusei dueling and it ended with a giant blue hand reaching down trying to crush Yusei. I remember hearing this guy, I remember him as Kalin, laughing. He called out this monster called Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu or something. Then this giant that the hand belonged to appeared as a heart and people were sucked into it. I don't understand. A couple nights ago, I had a vision where I saw Yusei battling this guy who spoke of these people called the Dark Signers that were coming. But it was like I was there at the moment it was happening. But I was transparent at the same time. The weird thing was that when I disappeared, Yusei saw me. Not like in my normal visions. I don't know what's happening," I told her.

She set a hand on my shoulder to comfort me which worked as it always did. "Maybe, you're visionary powers are growing stronger so now you can see things that are happening that your abilities sense are important," she suggested.

I gave a small smile. "You're probably right. Thanks," I said.

"Hey, I'm your like you sister. I'll help you no matter what," she responded.

"And I'll help you no matter what," I said. We smiled at each other. "We should probably get back to bed."

"Yeah. Just remember, if you need anything Keeo, just come and get me," she said.

"Of course. And you do the same, okay?" I responded.

"Of course," she agreed with a smile before leaving the room.

I smiled at the ease I found now that I talked to her. _'She always has my back. We really are like sisters. I hope we'll always stay like that,' _I thought.

**~Flashback~**

The ground shook and we stopped to let it pass. Once it did, we looked at each other confused.

"So is that hair clip Sayer made you doing well?" Akiza asked.

I touched the silver clip that sat on my hair holding back my bangs. On the tip was a red gem. "Yeah, it's working great," I answered.

"Well, look what we have here," came a feminine voice that had a dangerous hint to it taking our attention. We looked to see a woman in a black robe with green trimmings. She looked familiar as both Akiza and I had seen her on the television when we watched it on the rare occasion.

"Wait, aren't you Misty Treadwell?" I asked.

"It's an honor that you both know who I am. Since I am also familiar with you, Akiza and Keeo. Or should I say the Jeweled Wind Witch and the Black Rose Witch?" Misty said. "You will not escape my revenge."

"We don't know what you're talking about. What revenge?" Akiza asked.

Misty scoffed at Akiza's comment. "You are merely hiding the trust as I would expect. Nothing he hears will make him come back now," she said. "But it would be nice for you to apologize at the very least. Apologize by going where he is and doing so."

Akiza and I looked at her in shock and confusion. "Who are you?" Akiza asked not believing a someone like Misty Treadwell would say such things.

"A Dark Signer," Misty replied.

Keeo gave a shocked look while Akiza looked at her. "Keeo, didn't your vision say a guy that was battling Yusei said something about the Dark Signers?" she asked. Keeo just nodded nervous.

Misty began to make her way over to us saying, "Akiza and I were destined to fight. And soon Keeo and I will fight as well. By accepting this destiny, I gained the power of vengeance," Misty said. She stopped as she faced the opposite side of us. "A five thousand year old seal has been unraveled. All that is left is to fight until either my group or you two are eliminated." A purple glowing mark appeared on her arm and an earthquake erupted again. "I have come to crush the Arcadia Movement and you have no choice Akiza but to duel me."

"I may not understand your motive here, but I really don't have a choice," Akiza said. She walked over to the wall and grabbed a spare duel disk from a compartment in it. "I belong in the Arcadia Movement. I will not let you destroy it."

"We all belong in the Arcadia Movement. It's our home. You are going down here and now," I said.

"Would you like to join in then Keeo?" Misty asked.

"Are you offering to take us both on?" I asked.

"Keeo, leave this to me," Akiza said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course. Don't worry, Keeo," she answered with a smile.

I nodded giving her a smile. "Give her a duel she won't forget," I said.

She nodded and turned to Misty as the duel began. "I'll start. I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use its effect to summon Lord Poison in attack mode. Now I'll tune both monsters together. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. I synchro summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Akiza declared.

As Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field, Misty said, "Black Rose Dragon is proof you are a Signer."

Akiza said nothing but, "I set three face downs and end my turn."

"First I'll activate the field spell, Savage Coliseum," Misty said as she began her turn. The area we were in transformed into a coliseum like setting as the hallways filled with arches. "Next I activate Field Barrier. Now field spells cannot be destroyed. Next I'll summon Reptile Gorgon and equip it with Attack Pheromones and Molting Escape. Now attack Reptile Gorgon (Attack 1400/ Defense 1400)!"

"Huh?" Akiza said.

'_Why is she attacking Black Rose Dragon? It'll only cause her destruction,' _I thought.

As the attack is made, Misty took 1000 points of damage making it 3000 life points total. "Thanks to Molting Escape, Reptile Gorgon isn't destroyed and gains 100 more attack points (Reptile Gorgon: Attack 1500)," Misty declared. "Plus, Gorgon's ability activates. This lowers your monsters attack points to 0 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 0) and you can't change your dragon's battle position. And now at the end of the damage step, I gain 300 life points due to Savage Coliseum's effect." Misty's life points raised to 3300 as told. "With that I end my turn."

Black Rose Dragon was turned to stone worrying Akiza and I felt sad to see her dragon in such a state. Akiza stood her ground and said, "I will protect the Arcadia Movement. And I know Keeo will be there to help me along the way."

"I wouldn't count on that. Even Sayer should be gone right about now," Misty said. We looked at her confused.

** Keeo: What is going to happen to Sayer?! What did that Dark Signer mean by 'he should be gone'?**

** Me: Sorry, can't say.**

**Keeo: I'm not going to live to see the next chapter.**

**Me: Keeo, you're not dead yet so that isn't really possible.**

**Keeo: Yet?**

**Me: Just saying you haven't died within this period of time. Not saying it will happen in the future. Now readers, I will see you in the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out there again.**


	15. Meeting Darkness- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, I can write again!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: I have actually found time to write more. What writer wouldn't be happy?**

**Keeo: Well, I'm still trying to figure out where the last chapter was going. So can we get on with it already?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Patience.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Yusei: Has something happened again?**

**Me: Not really. Excited and working on Keeo's patience.**

**Yusei: What did Keeo mean by figuring out the last chapter?**

**Me: Have you not read it yet? Well, I guess it's a good thing in a way.**

**Yusei: Why's that?**

**Me: It'll be explained sometime later. You'll find out but for now, chapter!**

_**Chapter 15: Meeting Darkness- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

"If you wish to save Sayer, you may leave after defeating me. But only if you can actually do so," Misty taunted.

Anxiously, Akiza began her turn. Keeo noticed Akiza's distress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Akiza, don't let her get to you. We'll save Sayer and we'll protect each other. But you have to believe that to make it a reality. You have to keep a calm mind. Just like what Sayer has always said," Keeo comforted.

Akiza nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Keeo. You're right," she said.

Misty laughed. "How adorable. The Crimson Daughter and the Signer have formed such a tight sisterly bond. Now Black Rose, if you remember Black Rose Dragon has been turned to stone and that means its attack is 0. And with Savage Coliseum in play, it must declare an attack," Misty said.

Black Rose Dragon was forced to attack and battled Reptilianne Gorgon. Since it was unable to move, Reptilianne Gorgon easily destroyed it. As Black Rose Dragon shattered, Akiza's life points dropped to 2500 causing her to feel pain inflicted by another power. Keeo could feel the power from the duel was somewhat equivalent to a psychic's power but it also felt different.

"This power…" Akiza muttered.

"I know. It's pretty much the same as psychics by different too," Keeo said.

"I assure you, psychic dueling comes nowhere near close to this power. The power of a Dark Signer. What's wrong, Black Rose? Are you shocked that there's a type of dueling more terrifying than psychic dueling?" Misty retorted. "Black Rose Witch and Jeweled Wind Witch bring on your power and let's see the magic that spreads fear through all."

Akiza sighed and I kept a stoic expression and continued her turn. She then gained 300 life points from the effect of Savage Coliseum and then declared, "I activate Synchro Spirits! By removing Black Rose Dragon from play from my graveyard, I can special summon its synchro materials. Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison, return to the field!" The monsters came out. "Next I activate Dimension Reversion. This returns Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck."

"That is of no trouble. I will simply destroy Black Rose Dragon just as many times as you summon it," Misty responded.

"I play Urgent Tuning. This also me to perform a synchro summoning duel the battle phase. So I tune Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison to synchro summon, Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon took to the field. "I activate its ability to destroy all the cards on the field."

All cards but Savage Coliseum which was protected by Field Barrier were destroyed in a whirlwind of petals.

"You destroyed your Black Rose Dragon," Misty laughed. "I find it refreshing that the one of the Witches should struggle like this to survive."

"I still don't know what grudge you have against us but since you're taking a serious pass at my life, I must put up a serious fight," Akiza retorted.

"It's something you both have always done. You have repeatedly destroyed, under the pretext that you were saving yourself, not caring how many were sacrificed in the process. Now you'll suffer the same pain you have allotted others. After I'm done with you, Akiza, I'm coming after Keeo. My brother and I were the people you have allotted despair upon," Misty retorted.

"I don't know who your brother is," Akiza responded.

"Neither do I," Keeo added. "I don't understand why you think we would."

"I didn't think you would, Jeweled Wind Witch. My brother's existence must have been nothing more than a mere drop in the bucket for you two. It was you that killed my brother!" Misty retorted.

The two unrelated sisters froze and Akiza whispered, "What did you say?"

Keeo whispered, "Wait, what?"

Keeo noticed the girl she remember as Luna looking at them with her friends close behind her. She quickly returned back to the duel. Akiza set a card face down and ended her turn.

"My draw," Misty said. She rose her arm and her mark grew brighter. "I activate Reptilianne Spawn. By removing Reptilianne Gorgon in my graveyard from play, I can special summon two Reptile Tokens. Now I release both of my tokens. O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell that held you over for so long. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" she chanted. The tokens turned into two purples orbs of light which merged and flew through the hallway and out of the building.

Akiza's birthmark ached while Keeo's felt like it was on fire. Streams sail past the duel field taking the attention of Akiza and Keeo.

"Don't worry, as the Signer and Crimson Daughter your souls will not be taken by the arrival of an Earthbound Immortal. I'm saving you for last," Misty said.

"Where's your monster?" Keeo asked.

"Keeo's right. Didn't you summon it?" Akiza continued.

"It has been here for a while. Just look behind you," Misty replied.

Akiza grew nervous and Keeo placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm as they looked. They stared at a pitch black window but it opened revealing a massive green eye. Akiza and Keeo slowly stepped back in the opposite directions.

"It would appear yet another duel has received its outcome," Misty stated.

A loud scream pierced the air coming from above. Akiza and I ran to the hand rail recognizing the voice. "Sayer!" Keeo called as they spotted him plummeting.

"Sayer!" Akiza yelled.

"Sayer! No!" Keeo called tears bridging her eyes.

"SAYER!" they both yelled in unison.

The walls began to crack and the parts of the building began to fall apart.

"Our duel will have to be postponed. Another time, witches," Misty said leaving.

Keeo and Akiza were too stunned and staring at the spot where Sayer had fallen. Tears falling to the ground below.

"Akiza! Keeo!" yelled a voice from below but all the voices were blocked out. "You guys have to run!"

Keeo snapped out for the most part and grabbed Akiza's hand to reassure herself that Akiza was there. Akiza squeezed her hand and Keeo's tears grew in numbers. Suddenly something clicked in their minds and they fall.

. . . .

Meanwhile Jack was speeding up the stairs looking for Akiza, Keeo, and Carly. He heard Akiza and Keeo fall and spotted them. He picked both of them up. He called for Carly one last time before he knew it was too dangerous and got out with Akiza and Keeo.

**Keeo: What?! No, no, no!**

**Me: Hey, you're supposed to be knocked out.**

**Keeo: That's in the story! How could you let Sayer die? What's going to happen to me and Akiza?**

**Me: I'm sorry but I can't answer that. Try again later.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Yusei: What's happened?**

**Me: Nothing. Now to you readers, you know the drill. See ya later in the next chapter!**

**-bricann**


	16. Head to Head- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter, chapter, chapter, chapter. Must write chapter.**

**Akiza: You've lost it.**

**Me: No, just busy and finally finding enough time to write the least bit of 2 chapters in one day. It's a miracle!**

**Keeo: Okay, still wrapping my mind around the last chapter. Sayer…**

**Me: Hey, don't worry. The story's not done yet!**

**Keeo: Are you saying Sayer's going to come back?**

**Yusei: Why are you asking her when she can't answer?**

**Keeo: True. Bricann, just finish this first part before I force you to tell me.**

**Me: Okay, I will! *sighs* To the next chapter!**

_**Chapter 16: Head to Head- Part 1**_

_Third Person POV_

Akiza's parents, Senator Hideo and Setsuko Izinski, sat next to Akiza and Keeo. Akiza and Keeo were on two separate beds but their hands were locked together.

"Why can't you separate them again?" Senator Izinski asked shocked.

"If we try to pull their hands apart, a powerful blast occurs and everyone who is close enough is thrown back a couple yards. Besides, they seem to be together on this. They have obviously grown close," the doctor explained.

"I wish she would just wake up! I wish we could find a way for her to forgive us," Setsuko cried.

"We've drove her into this. I'm sorry Akiza," Hideo muttered staring at his daughter.

Jack came walking to the Senator and his wife. "I know one person who can possibly wake them up," he said.

"Who? Please tell us," Hideo pleaded.

"His name is Yusei Fudo," Jack answered. "He's in the Satellite at this moment but I'm sure you can bring him here."

"Thank you. We'll be back as soon as we can," Hideo said and he and his wife ran out.

. . . .

Outside Martha's house, Yusei was working on his duel runner after his accident. His friend Blister was looking up information about the incident at the Arcadia movement building on his computer. He approached Yusei with his results.

"Apparently, the evidence seems to support your hunch that the Dark Signers were involved. The Dark Signers came to New Domino and attack the building. I've heard that Akiza and Keeo were taken to the hospital afterwards," Blister explained.

"Keeo and Akiza?" Yusei asked worried. _'Not good. I can't help her though in my current condition,' _he thought.

Suddenly the wind picked up and the two men looked up to see a helicopter. Once it landed a man came out. He had a business suit on with brown hair and beard. "Are you Yusei Fudo?" the man asked.

"Yes," Yusei answered.

"I need your help," Hideo said.

"Let's take this inside," Blister said waving. Hideo followed Yusei and Blister inside the house.

Blister leaned up against the wall with Yusei and Hideo sitting across from one another. Martha came in with tea and promptly served it to the man.

"Hello, Yusei, my name is Senator Hideo," Hideo introduced himself.

"What can I do for you?" Yusei asked.

"I know you know Akiza and her friend. Akiza's in a coma and so is her friend. I just know Akiza's in a coma because of me. Please Yusei, you have to help," Hideo explained.

"Is Akiza's friend named Keeo?" Yusei asked worried.

"I think so. Yes, I believe it is," Senator Izinski answered.

"I wouldn't doubt that Akiza and Keeo faced a Dark Signer," Yusei said.

Hideo buried his head in his hands and said, "We're Akiza's parents and we can't do anything to save her. The doctors can't even separate her and Keeo."

"Sir, you must explain the situation rationally or we won't understand what's going on," Martha said.

"It's all my fault. Akiza's in this state and it's all because of me," the senator said. He began to explain his side of Akiza's life.

. . . .

_As Keeo and Akiza laid side by side in the hospital, they were standing together as transparent figures. Watching Akiza's memories. Right now, they were watching as the younger Akiza running home from Duel Academy one day._

"_Not this memory," Akiza muttered._

"_Don't worry Akiza. I'm here with you," Keeo tried to comfort. She had seen this all before. When she was having visions in her sleep about Akiza's past._

_The young Akiza looked through a window and saw her parents laughing and celebrating… without her._

"_Th-They were happy because I wasn't around anymore," Akiza muttered._

"_I don't like your parents any more than you do. They had no right to treat you the way they did," Keeo tried again._

_The young Akiza placed a card on her duel disk and the glass on the building shattered. Younger Akiza ran off. She was initially crying but after seeing her father laugh, she decided to laugh and set her powers free._

_Next was her first meeting with Sayer as the Black Rose. As Akiza attacked Sayer in a duel with Violet Witch, Sayer remarked, "To your parents, who don't have powers, you may be a monster. But to those at the Arcadia Movement, you're just another human being." Sayer began making his way to Akiza while Violet Witch continued to blast him. "You can stay here, the way you are and not have to think about tough times." He hugged her and said, "I'll think for you."_

_The scene then changed to where Akiza and Keeo first met. Sayer was leading Keeo down to hall. Akiza came running up to him. "Sayer," she called, "You called for me."_

"_Hello, Akiza. Akiza, this is Keeo. She is a powerful new psychic to the Arcadia Movement. She's from the Satellite and I had saved her from a man who tried to kill her. She has agreed to stay her. Can you be her teacher and show her the routes in the Arcadia Movement?" Sayer asked._

"_Yes, Sayer," Akiza agreed. She turned to Keeo. "Hey, Keeo. Are you okay with that?"_

_Keeo nodded. "Yes, Akiza. That's what Sayer called you right?"_

"_Yep," Akiza answered. "It's nice to meet you. Why don't I show you around?"_

"_I'd like that," Keeo answered._

_The real Keeo smiled at the memory. "That was probably my favorite memory. Meeting my sister," the real Keeo said._

"_Same here," Akiza said._

_The scene changed to dueling Yusei at the Fortune Cup. "You need to think on your own," Yusei had said. "You need to love yourselves."_

_Keeo and Akiza began to tear up at the memory. Keeo felt something she hadn't felt before. But she didn't know what it was. Akiza grabbed Keeo's hand looking for comfort._

"_Someone, help us," Keeo whispered. Keeo brought Akiza in hoping that they'll be alright._

. . . .

Back with Yusei, Blister, Martha, and Hideo, Hideo was continued to explained, "Akiza's heart has been closed to tight my voice can't reach it. Only Keeo seems to be allowed to touch Akiza."

"You said the doctors couldn't separate her and Akiza. How?" Blister asked.

"They've been holding hands since they were taken to the hospital. No matter what, if anyone tries to tear the two apart, they get flung back by some blast. No one can take the two away from each other," Hideo explained. "No one can break those two."

"What's this about Keeo?" called a voice.

They all turned to see Joslyn standing in the doorway. "Who are you?" Hideo asked.

"Joslyn, Keeo's sister. What's going on?" Joslyn asked.

"Both Akiza and Keeo are in a coma after they were attacked by Dark Signers. Senator Hideo said they have had their hands together and if you try to pull them apart you get flung back by a blast," Yusei explained.

"Where's Keeo now?" Joslyn asked.

"At the hospital," Hideo answered. "Yusei, we need your help. Please try to wake up our daughter. I'm certain if you wake up one of them, the other will follow."

"I don't know if I can help them in my current condition," Yusei said.

Hideo reached over and grabbed Yusei's hand. "Please, Yusei. We need your help," Hideo begged. "Jack Atlas told me that you tried to rescue them during the Fortune Cup and thinks you can rescue her now."

"I just don't know if there is much I can do," Yusei said.

"Yusei, the nice adult is pleading with you to help him. So you better help him," Martha said.

"I'm going with you. I'm saving my sister," Joslyn said.

"And Yusei is it because you're afraid of facing your former friend, Kalin? What's the point of having friends, if you can't even face them?" Martha said.

"Holding a grudge against Kalin won't get me anywhere," Yusei retorted.

Martha grabbed his ear. "Can you not take a hint? The door to your heart is also closed and the only ones who may open it are your friends," Martha said.

Yusei sighed in defeat. "I'll help," he answered.

"So who's the one you have a crush on anyway? Akiza or Keeo?" Martha teased.

"Neither," Yusei denied.

"Don't be shy, Yusei. Go nab your future wife," she continued to tease.

Yusei then tried to tell Martha off but was interrupted by Blister and Joslyn laughing. Joslyn stopped laughing and asked, "So when are we leaving? I'm saving my sister one way or another."

"Right away if you don't mind," Hideo said. Joslyn and Yusei nodded before leaving with the senator.

As they arrived at the hospital, Yusei was greeted by the twin who were still waiting outside Akiza and Keeo's room.

"Who are you?" Leo asked looking at Joslyn.

"I'm actually Keeo's older sister, Joslyn. But don't worry. I don't have powers like Keeo who I didn't even know had powers," Joslyn reassured. The twins nodded and Joslyn and Yusei followed Hideo into the room.

Yusei went over and stood next to Akiza. Joslyn ran over to Keeo and began to call to her but nothing woke her up. Yusei noticed tears running down both Akiza and Keeo's face. Yusei took off his glove. He looked at Joslyn who nodded.

"Akiza, Keeo, it's me, Yusei," Yusei called wiping the tear off Akiza.

"And me, Joslyn," she added wiping the tear off Keeo's face.

Keeo and Akiza's marks glowed and Akiza and Keeo opened their eyes. They looked at each other first. Keeo slid over to Akiza who hugged her while she hugged back.

It was then they spotted Yusei and Joslyn. "Yusei? Joslyn?" Keeo called shocked. Akiza and Keeo stood up and looked at Yusei. "Why did you come for us?" she asked.

"Akiza!" called Hideo.

They looked at Akiza's parents. Hatred and shock written on their face. "What're they doing here?!" Akiza yelled. Keeo glared at them.

"Akiza, please," Hideo tried.

"That stranger over there ruined my life!" Akiza interrupted.

"Stay away from Akiza!" Keeo yelled. "We only have Sa…"

Akiza and Keeo looked at each other horrified. "No, no!" Keeo yelled.

"Now another father is missing. Sayer was more of a father to me than you ever were!" Akiza yelled pointing at the man who scarred her memories. "He offered us what you couldn't. And now he's gone. You've come to mock me."

"Akiza, Keeo," Yusei tried to calm them down. "Pl…"

"Save it Yusei!" Keeo yelled and shoved Yusei away.

"Keeo, stop! This isn't you! Senator Izinski wants to make amends with Akiza. He wants to help her!" Joslyn tried.

"No, Akiza's father would never do that. A person who call his own daughter a monster would never want to make amends who he thinks is a monster," Keeo said.

"How do you know about that?" Hideo asked.

"One, I've seen it from Akiza's point of view. Two, Akiza and I are practically sisters and we will protect each other from harm," Keeo answered. "Past, present, and future." Akiza and Keeo grabbed their duel disks and got them ready.

"Guys, we're here to help," Yusei tried.

"You're not!" Akiza yelled. She placed a card on her duel disk and wind blew around. Keeo activated her own power and the wind blew harder. Medical equipment and spectators were blown back. Doctors hit walls and Yusei struggled to stay upright and still.

"The last time I got through to both of you is through a duel," Yusei said getting his own duel disk ready.

"You want to fight fine," Akiza agreed.

"But I'm joining in this time. I'm not going to let you hurt us again!" Keeo said. "We never were friends. I can see that now."

"That's not true. Keeo, we were the closest of friends back at Satellite and we are still friends today," Yusei said.

"You really think so? You can't be any farther from the truth," Akiza said.

"Well, it is the truth and I'm going to prove it in this duel!" Yusei said.

Akiza and Keeo glared and they began to duel.

**Me: That wraps up this chapter.**

**Keeo: Am I actually going to duel for once?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Keeo: Yes! It's about time people saw my deck!**

**Me: Well, I thought it was about time you dueled. So, yeah.**

**Yusei: This is going to be hard.**

**Me: Try to not speak the obvious, Yusei.**

**Yusei: Hmph.**

**Akiza: I'm going to make sure you never touch me or Keeo again, Yusei.**

**Me: Akiza, let's wait until the next chapter, okay?**

**Akiza: Fine.**


	17. Head to Head- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Chapter! Yay, I can write again!**

**Akiza: Never thought someone would be happy to have a chapter out there.**

**Me: I have actually found time to write more. What writer wouldn't be happy?**

**Keeo: Well, I'm still trying to figure out where the last chapter was going. So can we get on with it already?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Patience.**

**Keeo: Whatever.**

**Yusei: Has something happened again?**

**Me: Not really. Excited and working on Keeo's patience.**

**Yusei: What did Keeo mean by figuring out the last chapter?**

**Me: Have you not read it yet? Well, I guess it's a good thing in a way.**

**Yusei: Why's that?**

**Me: It'll be explained sometime later. You'll find out but for now, chapter!**

_**Chapter 17: Head to Head- Part 2**_

_Third Person POV_

"I'll go first," Akiza declared. "I summon Evil Thorn and activate its effect. Now you lose 300 life points." A grenade on the plant exploded and Yusei's life points dropped to 3700. The plant shriveled up and two more grew in its place. "Next I play Closed Plant Gate!" Vines surrounded her monsters. "Now you can't attack during your next turn. With that I end my turn."

"My move!" Yusei exclaimed drawing his card. "I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode. Next I set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Keeo began her turn. "I'll star by summoning Celestial Archer (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode." A girl in white and yellow armor with a red bow and orange arrow sheath on her back took to the field. "I'll activate her ability. Now she can attack you directly." The archer pulled back her bow with an arrow notched in. She released the arrow and Yusei dodged it so he wouldn't be pierced. His life points dropped to 2800. "Finally I set two cards face down. Your move."

Yusei drew his card and thought, _'This isn't good. I need to think of something. Fast!' _

"I set a card face down. That's it for now," Yusei declared.

Akiza's began her turn. The vines on her monsters disappeared. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight and I'll use its effect to summon Dark Verger. And now I'll tune my four monsters," Akiza declared. The dragon appeared and gusts if winds blew around and Keeo's winds increased its strength. "Next I equip my Black Rose Dragon with Thorn of Malice! So now its attack is raised to 3000."

Keeo and Akiza took a look at Akiza's father. He was looking at Akiza the same was as back when he called Akiza a monster.

"We're going to make you suffer the same fate that we have, Yusei," Akiza said.

"No one is going to hurt us again. Even if we have to force that into their brains," Keeo said.

"Keeo, this isn't you. You don't harm people like this," Joslyn tried.

"You don't know me anymore, Joslyn. I'm not that little sister you knew anymore," Keeo told her coldly.

Joslyn gave a look of shock at the tone in her voice. _'Keeo… What's happened to my little sister?' _she thought.

"Anyways, with Sayer gone, we have nothing left," Keeo said.

"So if we have to, we'll tear every place off the face of this wretched world," Akiza said. Keeo gave a firm nod of agreement.

"Keeo…" Yusei muttered. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing or hearing. _'This isn't you Keeo. I'm going to save you and Akiza one way or another,' _he thought determined.

"How about we get back to the duel, Akiza?" Keeo said.

"I'm with you all the way," Akiza agreed. "So by removing Evil Thorn from play, I can use Black Rose Dragon's effect which switches your Shield Warrior into attack mode and lowers its attack to 0." Four whip like, thorn covered vines reached out, grabbed Shield Warrior and suspended it by its arms and legs. "Now, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Realize Defense," Yusei declared. "This switches Shield Warrior back into defense mode." The briers suspending Shield Warrior snapped and his attack returned to normal while he switched back into defense mode. And because of Thorn of Malice, Shield Warrior survived the hit.

A chunk of Shield Warrior's shield propelled back at Yusei. It cut his face and his life points dropped to 1400. Keeo suddenly gained a worried sensation for Yusei. But she quickly pushed it back remembering what he said about Sayer who Keeo could never see again.

"Due to Thorn of Malice's effect, Shield Warrior now loses 600 attack and defense points (Attack 0/ Defense 1000)," Akiza informed Yusei. Akiza looked at her arm that glowed with the Mark of the Dragon. "Such a wretched mark."

"We've lost any fate in Signers and not even you, Yusei, can save us. Sayer and Akiza were the only ones in the world who accepted me. It was Sayer who gave us a place, not you or Akiza's father," Keeo said.

"Sayer's gone now. All we have left are each other and no one else can save us from the horror and pain these marks have given us," Akiza said.

"With Sayer gone and our home taken away from us, we'll bring the same fate on everyone else," Keeo said.

"You've had such a place all along," Yusei argued. "Keeo, you remember our friends and how they were around you. You remember being happy. You've both have had a place all along."

"No, we haven't," Keeo said.

"The world is a horrible place. Without Sayer, we only have each other. We are the only ones who know each other's pain," Akiza said.

Akiza and Keeo reached up and pulled out their stabilizers from their hair. The wind whipped around harder than ever. Akiza's hair fell in front of her face and Keeo covered her eyes. Debris was picked up and cut Yusei in the face. Keeo grew worried again and got confused as she struggled to push it away this time.

'_He got hurt. So what? He doesn't understand and he deserves the pain after allowing Akiza's parents to come and mock her,' _Keeo thought. _'So why am I so worried that he got hurt?'_

Once the wind died down, Yusei began his turn by drawing a card. "I activate Reinforce Truth. This allows me to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my deck. Next I summon Junk Synchron," Yusei declared. "And now I'll tune Junk Synchron, Shield Warrior, and Speed Warrior to summon my mighty Stardust Dragon! Next I'll play Healing Wave **(A/N: Not sure whether the card is out there or if Yusei would even have a card like that, but I put it in there to keep the duel going. Sorry for the difference)**. This increases my life points by 1000." His life points increased to 2400. "I end my turn."

"You're protecting your friends? I only protect Keeo and those who understand me," Akiza said. "Keeo's my sister and she'll always be my sister. Besides, you can't save anyone."

"And I'll protect Akiza from anyone who tries to hurt her or me. Like she said we are and always will be sisters. You can't save anyone Yusei," Keeo added. She began her turn. "I'll first summon out Electric Tune (Attack 900/ Defense 400)!" A yellow man with an electric battery on his shoulder took to the field. "Now I tune my level three Celestial Archer and level four Electric Tuner to summon out _my _ace monster. Sparkling Wind Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2500), take to the field!" A dragon with blue and white, overlapping scales and a sparkling blue mane that ran down her back appeared. Its long feathery wings stretched far and its yellow eyes glared at Stardust Dragon. Its swirl mark on its forehead glowed with power. "Now, Akiza, you mind if I use your monster real quick?"

"Go right ahead," Akiza permitted.

Keeo nodded. "Black Rose Dragon, attack that Stardust Dragon!" she commanded. Black Rose Dragon's attack hit Stardust and Yusei's life points dropped to 1400. Thorn of Malice prevented Stardust from being destroyed but lowered its attack (Stardust Dragon: Attack 1900).

"Black Rose Dragon is suffering such eternal pain," Akiza said. Black Rose Dragon's whip made a swing for Luna, Leo, Jack, Hideo, and Setsuko but Stardust Dragon's wing blocked it.

"Next how about you go after Stardust Dragon," Keeo ordered. Her dragon shot a tunnel of air at Stardust Dragon. Though it hit and Yusei's life points lowered to 900, Stardust Dragon wasn't destroyed thanks to Thorn of Malice.

"Akiza, Keeo, please stop!" Hideo tried.

"I end my turn," Keeo declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Half Shut. This halves Black Rose Dragon's attack points but also prevents it from being destroyed in battle (Black Rose Dragon: 1500)," he declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!" Akiza and Keeo (who shared life points) watched as the attack hit Black Rose Dragon but didn't destroy it and they lost life points making it drop to 3600. "I place a card face down and end my turn," Yusei said.

Akiza pulled her card. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!" she ordered.

"I activate Draining Shield **(A/N: Again, don't know if Yusei has this card. But don't be harsh and let's just say he does please)**!" Yusei declared. His life points increased to 1900 and the attack was negated. But Thorn of Malice's effect still hit Stardust Dragon. Scars were covering Stardust Dragon and its life points dropped to 1300.

Keeo felt a worried, sad, begging feeling entering her mind. _'Is Stardust Dragon trying to tell me how it feels?' _she thought. _'But how is that possible?'_

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Akiza declared.

Yusei drew his card. _'If I can draw another card, I can use this,' _he thought. "I place one card face down. Back to you, Keeo," Yusei said.

"Will you give up on us like everyone else, Yusei?" Keeo asked with a cold voice while she drew her card...

"No matter how much you two push me back, I will never give up. No matter what happens to me," Yusei retorted

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon," Keeo ordered.

As the whips went towards Yusei Akiza yelled, "Sayer approved of our powers and provided us with a place where we can always return to no matter how tough things got!"

"And he never turned his back on us!" Keeo added.

Yusei looked at her confused. _'What did she mean by that?' _he thought.

Hideo ran out in front of Yusei. "Please, you two! Stop hurting people!" he pleaded.

"I activate Defense Draw!" Yusei activated his card protecting both his life points and Hideo. "And now I get to draw a card."

"Akiza, please, all we ask is your forgiveness," Hideo tried. "And we want your friend to forgive us too."

"It's too late for that," Akiza said.

"You've hurt Akiza too much," Keeo agreed. "You were scared of your own daughter and called her a monster!"

"I admit it, I was afraid of Akiza and her powers," Hideo responded.

Akiza bowed her head with her eyebrows furrowed in anguish. "I know that. It's why you abandoned me, because I'm a monster. And Keeo understood that because she was nearly killed herself because people see us as monsters!" Akiza replied. Keeo looked at Akiza with eyes that mixed with sadness and agreement with her words. "And we have vowed to never let either of us feel that pain again!"

"I had stopped thinking when I said that you were a monster, Akiza. And that isn't true," Hideo said and then added, "For both of you. I should have realized the obvious feeling. We really do love you, Akiza. And we want to get to know your friend and we know we can love her."

"You're lying," Akiza said.

"I highly doubt you would truly mean that," Keeo said. But something about his thoughts told her about their sincerity on the situation. How much he was saying was true.

"I don't expect you to believe me and it's me who needs to believe. I need to believe that I love you," Hideo kept trying.

"Shut up!" Akiza yelled while Keeo gave his a glare that could kill. "Stardust Dragon's attack points have dropped another 600. I activate Wonder Clover! By discarding Lord Poison, Black Rose Dragon can attack a second time. So go ahead Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza ordered. "And if my father gets in the way, take him out too!"

"I activate Iron Resolve! By halving my life points, I don't take any battle damage," Yusei declared. The hit still made contact with Stardust Dragon and it roared in pain as its attack dropped to 100 points.

Keeo felt a stabbing pain and gripped her head. "Keeo!" Akiza called.

"Keeo!" Yusei called himself. He looked at noticed her mark was glowing bright and had a faint, transparent symbol of his mark hovering over it. _'What the…?' _Yusei thought.

'_I- I can feel its pain,' _she thought. _'Stardust…'_

She just glared. "Akiza don't worry about me. I'm fine. Let's just finish this," Keeo said. She nodded.

"I activate Doom Petal Countdown!" Akiza declared. "By removed Evil Thorn from my graveyard and from play, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you!"

Razor sharp, purple petals flew in Yusei's direction. His life points dropped to 100 while Hideo took the hit from the petals.

"All we need to do now is remove another plant from play and you're finished!" Keeo said.

Even with Akiza's turn over, the petals continued to slice away at Hideo. _'That's right! They can't control their power!' _Yusei thought. The wind whipped around harder and it forced the twins into Jack.

Hideo began to make his way toward Akiza. "Stay back!" Akiza yelled. Keeo glared and gusts of wind made Hideo strain to continue forward and stand at all.

"Move, sir, it's too dangerous! You're going to get hurt!" Yusei advised.

But he continued to make his way to Akiza. "No matter how much they hurt me, I won't turn Akiza away again. I won't turn a blind eye on her," Hideo said.

"Well, that's all good and sweet but…" Akiza began but Yusei interrupted her.

"Look, Akiza, Keeo! The evidence is right in front of you! Your father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon your sorrows and answer to them. Aren't these things your parents are offering you not where you belong?" Yusei asked.

Keeo and Akiza looked at each other astonished. "That's not…" Keeo tried and Akiza shook her head disbelievingly.

Yusei spoke up to them again, "I'm going to shatter those shells of misguided hatred into pieces. I'm going to bring the real part of both of you back! My move!" He drew his card. "I equip Stardust Dragon with Silver Wing and then activate Release Restraint Wave!" Yusei declared. "By destroying Silver Wing, I can destroy all spell and trap cards you two control." Thorn of Malice was destroyed and Stardust Dragon's attack points returned to normal. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!"

**Me: Well, that's the end of that chapter. The next will be out very soon… I hope.**

**Keeo: What does that mean?**

**Me: It means that you may have to be patient because I still have a busy schedule.**

**Keeo: *groans***

**Me: Deal with it!**

**Yusei: Careful there. Don't get her too angry or else she'll… *author gets flung into the air* *Yusei facepalms***

**Me: While I try to get down, I'll see you in the next chapter as soon as I can get it out. Which hopefully will be soon.**

**-bricann**


	18. Head to Head- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: So much writing.**

**Akiza: Maybe you should take a break. You write way too much as is.**

**Me: No way! I write like this because I enjoy it.**

**Keeo: On another not, what's going to happen to us? In the duel?**

**Me: Don't worry. You'll find out.**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow* I better beat Yusei.**

**Yusei: Why?**

**Keeo: Number one, you deserve it! You brought the two people that Akiza hates and that bring Akiza pain into the room! You deserve to be beaten to a pulp!**

**Me: Keeo, calm down. You may just forgive him in the end.**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: *clamps hand over mouth and muffles talk* Nothing.**

**Keeo: *glares***

**Me: *releases hand* Let's get to the chapter before **_**I'm**_** the one who gets pummeled.**

_**Chapter 18: Head to Head- Part 3**_

_Third Person POV_

Akiza and Keeo's life points dropped to 3500. "By discarding Hedge Guard, I can prevent Black Rose Dragon's destruction but also have to halve its attack points (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1200)," Akiza declared.

"Akiza!" Hideo called.

Akiza and Keeo looked at each other. The sisters both could see they didn't want to hurt them anymore. A cabinet began to hurl towards Hideo. "No!" Akiza and Keeo yelled. Suddenly the air stopped blowing and everything returned to normal for the most part. Just equipment was scattered and a few cuts were still on Yusei and Akiza's father.

"We…" Keeo trailed off.

"We actually controlled our powers," Akiza finished stunned.

Hideo fell on his hands and knees. Akiza and Keeo rushed over to him. "Keeo, can you read him?" Akiza whispered. Keeo nodded and just looked at Akiza to tell her the answer. Akiza and Keeo stood up from the crouch they were in. "Yusei," Akiza began.

"Finish this," Keeo ended.

Yusei gave a small smile and nodded. "I activate Synchro Ring! This doubles Stardust Dragon's attack points and allows it to attack once more!" he declared.

Stardust Dragon attacked and as Black Rose Dragon was destroyed, Akiza hugged her father. Keeo set a hand on Akiza's shoulder. Akiza stood up and hugged Keeo tight. Keeo gave her a squeeze and didn't let go of Akiza's hand to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Akiza," Hideo apologized. "I wish I could've been there to be the father as close as Keeo's a sister to you."

Akiza asked her father, "Can things be okay? Even after I've hurt you."

Yusei approached them. "Your father accepts you now, Akiza. This can be your and Keeo's new place. But you need to think for yourselves before making the decision," he said.

Keeo's eyes focus on Yusei with regret and sorrow filling them. Akiza's eyes watered and grasped her father's hand. "Our place is right here. Right Keeo?"

Keeo turned to Akiza with a small smile. "Right," she agreed.

"Yeah!" Leo cheered and rushed over with his sister. "I knew that mark was a bond of friendship!"

"All of us were drawn together by the marks to become friends. Even though Keeo's looks different, in a way she's just like us. It's not really a cursed mark," Yusei responded.

Keeo looked at him. "We had a friend who we've trusted. But…" Keeo trailed off.

"I did too," Yusei said. "Our thoughts didn't meet eye to eye and we began to drift apart because of it. Although I can see where this path will take them, I'm ready for the worst. Because we had once called ourselves friends."

"We'll try to be friends," Akiza said and Keeo nodded.

Yusei noticed regret in Keeo's eyes and he knew why. _'She's regretting what she said, isn't she?' _he thought. He carefully reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

She looked at him but stayed quiet. Yusei could see she was trying to hold a blush. "Now I've only been hearing a few things, but what's this about Keeo having a mark? And her remembering our friend and how we were around? One, what mark? Two, I thought she lost her memory," Jack asked.

Keeo rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Keeo remembered her past the second day of the Fortune Cup. The morning before Goodwin took her and Yusei up," Akiza explained.

"And you lied about your memories to me, _why_?" Jack asked angry.

"Goodwin. Can't trust that man one bit. If he knew I had my memory, he would try to get every bit of information out of me," Keeo explained.

"And what about the mark?" Jack asked. "Goodwin called you up because he got some reading from Zigzix."

Keeo lowered her sleeve and revealed her mark. All of the six pointed star and heart. "And this mark means…" Jack pressed.

"As long as you don't breathe a word about this to Goodwin until I say so, I'll tell you," Keeo permitted.

Jack nodded. "Never trusted him myself," Jack answered.

Keeo rolled her eyes. "I'm called the Crimson Daughter," she answered.

"Crimson what?" Jack asked. "I've heard Goodwin talk a lot about the Crimson Dragon but never once about the Crimson Daughter."

"I learned about it when the Crimson Dragon pulled me into one of her visions," Yusei explained. "Apparently every five hundred years, the Crimson Dragon dies and twenty-one years before that the Crimson Dragon leaves a dragon on the Earth as a human girl. When she turns twenty one…" He looked at Keeo to finish.

She looked down with her eyes gently closed. "I'll become the new Crimson Dragon as my dragon mother will die," she continued.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Joslyn jumped in. "Next year you'll be turning into a dragon?!"

"Yes," Keeo answered looking at her.

"How?" she asked.

"Not sure. Just that the Crimson Dragon put me here," Keeo answered. She pulled out the necklace she always wore.

"That's the necklace that you've had since you were a baby," Joslyn said.

"I've never seen it before," Jack said.

"She's kept it hidden. She's told me how she has always felt like she had to protect it," Akiza explained.

"Why would you keep it hidden from your friends?" Leo asked.

"Not sure. I guess I've just grown worried that someone would take it," Keeo answered.

"Come on," Joslyn said. "We can talk as we get out of here."

**Me: Well?**

**Keeo: Wow.**

**Me: That's all? Not I'm going to kill you? Or that was cool? Or something?**

**Keeo: Uh, it was interesting.**

**Me: Okay, who are you and what have you done with Keeo?**

**Keeo: It's me. I'm just at a loss for words that all.**

**Me: Don't know how that's possible but whatever. See you in the next chapter readers!**

**-bricann**


	19. Explain Please

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I love to write! Why must school lock my writing time away?**

**Akiza: Don't worry. You're doing great!**

**Me: Thanks I think.**

**Keeo: It is very interesting.**

**Me: Where is the real Keeo?**

**Keeo: *raises eyebrow* You really didn't know I have a good side?**

**Me: Keeo, calm down. I just haven't been seeing you act like this the entire time of the story. But let's get to the story. We can discuss this later.**

_**Chapter 19: Explain Please**_

_Keeo's POV_

As we walked, Akiza whispered to me, "Keeo, thanks for standing up for me and sticking by my side."

"I would do anything for you, Akiza," I replied. "You don't need to thank me for anything." Akiza smiled at me which I happily returned.

As we made our way through the halls, a wave of devious thoughts entered my mind, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Lazar's coming," I said bluntly.

They looked at me before the little, clown looking man came around the corner. "And how could you have possibly known that, Ms. Alterine?" Lazar asked. I said nothing while Akiza glared. "Still the quiet type I see. Well, you should know that Director Goodwin wants to speak with the Signers and you, Keeo."

"I'm coming," Joslyn declared.

"And who might you be?" Lazar asked.

"Joslyn Alterine, Keeo's bloodline sister," she answered. _'Or was…' _Joslyn thought.

"Joslyn…" I muttered worried.

"Very well, I am certain the director will wish to speak with you as well," Lazar permitted.

"Do we have another choice?" Akiza asked.

"No," Lazar answered bluntly. "Now come with me."

I followed Akiza and the group to a limousine at the entrance. Akiza, Joslyn, Leo, Luna, Lazar, Yusei, and I boarded in it. I sat in between Akiza and Joslyn and began to think on the recent events. _'What was I feeling when I was watching that memory of Yusei?' _I thought. _'And how was I feeling Stardust Dragon's emotions and pain?'_

They pulled up in front of a tall building and Lazar said, "Go to the security floor first while I inform Director Goodwin of your arrival."

We nodded and all entered. In the security room, Mina was standing in front of the screen. "Ah, you're here," she said calmly.

"You were expecting us?" Luna asked.

Leo looked at the screen and immediately noticed Sayer. "It's that man! That man that did that experiment on me!" he exclaimed.

"His name is Sayer. He did that to see if you had psychic potential," Akiza corrected before I could. I noticed how she was struggling to hold in her emotions as I was.

"Why are you showing us this?" I asked.

"These tapes were recovered from the wrecked Arcadia Movement headquarters," Mina answered. She played a video and we watched as children went through the experiments Keeo and Akiza had seen happen. "This video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their familiar and were subjected to live testing."

"They weren't in pain," Keeo defended. They all looked at her. "The children look that way because their powers are being studied and some of which is being forced out. They aren't in pain as much as their powers are just being released more."

"Keeo's right," Akiza said.

"You've seen this before?" Mina asked.

"We watched every one Sayer did. He wanted us to be the next head when he left so we could help more psychics. Though some were sent away when they didn't meet the needs of the Arcadia Movement, we were told they were sent back to their families," I explained further.

"But according to records, none of these children were returned to their families. They stayed missing for years," Mina said. We looked at her shocked.

'_Could this be what Misty meant when she said that he brother would never come back to her?' _I wondered.

Yusei looked at me. He had obviously noticed something was on my mind. It still annoyed me at times that I couldn't figure out his thoughts.

"Anyway, the Security Maintenance Bureau has investigated the case before. But now the video alone should be enough evidence enough," Mina said. She came in front of Akiza and I. "Sayer picked those with more elevated powers and formed a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling. So he could command them as soldiers to destroy parts of the world."

Mina brought up a list of people. She scrolled down to two of them. Me and Akiza. Akiza and I grasped our heads and ran out of the room not wanting to hear anymore.

I hear Mina call, "You can turn your eye and cover your ears all you two want, but it won't change it!"

_Third Person POV_

"I don't think that was the right thing to say after they left like that," Jack said. Yusei walked out to find Keeo and Akiza. Joslyn stayed back to scold Mina on what she said.

Meanwhile, Yusei found Keeo and Akiza talking while they stared out at the city.

"I'm still glad," Akiza said.

"I know. The fact that he accepted us and helped us outweighs that he was using us for our powers. He never would've done it without really feeling that we needed the help," Keeo agreed.

"I understand," Yusei chimed it. Their heads snapped at him and Joslyn. "And I can't reject you as I have no right to reject anyone. But I am sure of one thing." He walked up and looked at him. "There are people who trust and need you two." He rolled up his sleeve and showed them his mark. "We are friends and nothing can change that."

He eyes turned to Keeo who looked down before muttering with a small smile, "Friends."

"Friends," Akiza copied.

Yusei grabbed Keeo's hand and placed it on Akiza's while he held them together. "We're together on this, okay?"

"Okay," Keeo agreed.

"Come on," Yusei said calmly and kindly.

Lazar came in and said, "Director Goodwin is ready to see you now. He's at his mansion which we'll take you to."

Akiza, Yusei, and Keeo nodded and left. As Akiza and Keeo entered the limousine, they were met with Leo and Luna looking at them concerned.

"Are you two okay? You know, after…" Luna trailed off.

"We'll be fine," Akiza answered.

'_Eventually,' _Keeo thought.

The limo dropped the four known Signers and Keeo off with Mina and Leo. Goodwin stepped out and said, "I am pleased to meet you." The four Signers, Leo, and Keeo were unmoved.

"The last time I came here, I left with more questions than answers," Jack said.

"It's good to see you didn't lose your humor," Goodwin responded.

Keeo listened intently as Akiza walked over to Yusei and whispered, "Why did we come? After all, Goodwin held your friends hostage and forced you to enter the Fortune Cup."

"Although I don't trust him, he seems to be the only one who knows the truth. Plus we had no other option but to come along," Yusei whispered back. Akiza looked at Keeo who nodded to indicate she heard and agreed.

Leo stepped up and asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You weren't invited since you're not a Signer. And neither were you Joslyn Alterine," Goodwin said.

Luna grabbed onto Leo and interjected stating, "I won't go in without him. And Keeo should have her sister by heard side too."

"Very well," Goodwin gave in. "Come on in."

Goodwin brought the group inside before Akiza asked, "Why do you want Keeo here?"

"I know what Keeo Alterine truly is," Goodwin said. Keeo looked at him confused. "Or should I call you the Crimson Daughter?" Yusei tensed ready to protect Keeo.

"How do you know about that?" Keeo asked.

"After you refused to tell me about your power, I did some searching. I found a text about a girl being born every twenty-one years before a five hundred year mark. And then when they turn twenty-one they disappeared. I found that People of the Stars called the girl the Crimson Daughter but I haven't been able to find anything else. Care to fill me in?"

"Not right now," Keeo answered calmly.

Goodwin sighed as they entered an ancient looking corridor underneath the mansion. "The King here has been here before," he said.

"I'm no longer the kind," Jack retorted.

The group entered a giant room. The doors closed and the room lit up with the setting changing to a temple surrounded by the glowing mark of the full Crimson Dragon glyph.

"This is the Stairway to the Dragon Star," Goodwin informed. While Akiza, Yusei, and the twins stared in awe as they recognized the mark of the Crimson Dragon, Jack stood unstirred because he had seen it all before and Keeo gave a look of confusion. "You seem confused, Keeo. Why is that?"

"I- I sense a lot of energy and power in here. It feels strong and extremely powerful," Keeo explained. "Can't you feel it?"

"No," Goodwin said shocked. "I can only feel a touch of energy in here. Never as thoroughly as you are. Are you sure you don't want to explain this?"

Akiza stepped in front of Keeo. "She doesn't have to tell you anything if she doesn't want to," she said sternly.

"Very well," Goodwin said with another sigh. "As you can tell, these symbols are that of the Signers. They have been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars."

Their marks began to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared around the stairway. The dragon looked at Keeo and Goodwin stared between the two.

"_Tell him, my daughter. It will be alright," _the Crimson Dragon said. _"They cannot hear me as I am not allowing them. But you can tell the man."_

"Why do you think I should?" Keeo asked and all eyes turned to her.

"_I may help in the long run," _the Crimson Dragon answered. _"Now you can choose not to but I suggest you do."_

"O-Okay," Keeo agreed.

"Now what was that about? Were you communicating with the Crimson Dragon?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yep," Keeo said bluntly.

"And what were you talking about?" Yusei asked.

"Whether to explain things to Goodwin or not," she answered nonchalant like.

"And I take it, it told you to explain," Goodwin said.

"Pretty much," Keeo said not changing her tone.

Akiza whispered, "Keeo, are you sure?"

"Should I question a being who has lived just under five hundred years?" Keeo returned.

"Guess not," Akiza agreed with a small smile.

"I'm waiting," Goodwin said impatiently.

"Calm down, Goodwin. Not everything will come when you want it to," Keeo said. "You said you didn't know what the Crimson Daughter was, right?" He nodded. "It's the daughter of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon dies every five hundred years. So twenty-one years before it does, it places it daughter who is originally a dragon on the earth as a newborn, human girl. And when the girl turns twenty one, she'll become the new Crimson Dragon. And her powers come from the Crimson Dragon."

"So you are the daughter of the legendary dragon and truly are a dragon in reality?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"Yep," Keeo said. "Now I may be part of the Crimson Dragon, but I don't get all the past dragons' memories until I change. So I would like to know more about the Signers."

"I did call you here for that reason, so I will begin explaining the history," Goodwin agreed. "And to start us off will be the history of the Signers."

**Me: Chapter: Done.**

**Keeo: I really had to explain that to Goodwin?**

**Me: Your dragon mother told you to.**

**Keeo: I know but now I'm curious as to the history of all this.**

**Me: Then you'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Keeo: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever.**

**Me: Now while I'm hoping that Keeo won't destroy me within the next few minutes before I can make the next chapter, I write as much as possible and try to the next chapter up. See ya for now, readers.**

**-bricann**


	20. Information and Revelation

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Type, type and type. Chapter is coming now!**

**Akiza: Sometimes I wonder whether I should worry about you.**

**Me: Why would you need to worry about me?**

**Yusei: The way you act when you get a chapter up is very… unusual.**

**Me: I love writing, okay?! Can a girl not like writing and posting her story when she can for the readers?**

**Yusei: I guess so. Just don't go crazy before the story's over.**

**Me: How would that happen? Writing stories is my peace and part of the happiness in life!**

**Yusei: *rolls eyes***

**Me: What? Ah, it doesn't matter. Let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 20: Information and Revelation**_

_Third Person POV_

"When we first encountered the Crimson Dragon, it was during our duel," Yusei remembered.

"You two were guided here by the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin said.

"I thought it was you who set us up," Yusei fought.

"We were settling the score. The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it," Jack added.

"In itself is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon. A power that Keeo will obviously soon have," Goodwin responded calmly. "I had nothing to do with it other than conducting the actions according to the dragon's guidance."

"Do you expect us to believe all this?" Yusei asked.

"It is up to you on whether or not you believe this story. But as long as you are Signers, and part of the Crimson Dragon, you cannot escape from this fate," Goodwin replied.

"But our powers that caused all that pain…" Keeo trailed off.

"Was it deemed "the fate of the Signers"?" Akiza asked. "It doesn't seem right."

"If you didn't have these powers, you would have met the rest of the Signers or Keeo. From which I have heard, you see yourselves as sisters," Goodwin said. "The mark was bestowed on the duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The fate of the Signers is joined and guides all your fates, including Luna's."

"My first visit to the Spirit World. Back then I never wondered if there was any reason to being from there. But now I think I understand. Saving Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't just my fate, but my desire."

"You cannot deny that you share the same mark. Even Keeo's in a way. You are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, thousands of years ago, it had been promised that you would all encounter as so, while you are also at the mercy of destiny."

The Crimson Dragon roared before it vanished causing the group of Signers and Keeo's marks stopped glowing.

"Wait, there's one Signer missing, isn't there?" Leo asked.

"Where is the final Signer?" Luna asked.

"The last Signer was awakened long ago," Goodwin answered. Everyone looked at him shocked.

Suddenly, a vision hit Keeo and she went to one knee.

_~Vision~_

Keeo was watching events fold out in a lab. A power generator with multicolored lights stood in the center. A man was over in front of it and another figure walked in the doorway. A figure Keeo knew as Goodwin.

"Roman!" Goodwin exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The other man, now known as Roman, threw a canister over to red. Era was slightly disgusted when she saw half of an arm in it. But was also shocked when she saw the Mark of the Dragon Head sitting on it.

"Take this. When it is time, collect the Signers and defeat me," Roman said.

"What are you planning to do?" Goodwin asked.

"You must leave. Now!" Roman ordered.

Goodwin frantically left at the sound of his voice.

She felt the vision shift and knew it was coming to an end. Then light filled her vision.

_~Vision Ended~_

Keeo opened her eyes and noticed everyone but Goodwin were watching her worried. "Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Fine, just another vision," Keeo answered.

"Vision?" Akiza asked. "Again?"

"Yeah," Keeo answered.

"What are these visions you're talking about?" Goodwin asked.

"I can see the future at times," she answered. "And the past. And I saw something very interesting."

"Such as," Goodwin prodded.

"Such as you and a man named Roman in front of a power generator and Roman throwing you a canister with an arm in it. Did I mention the arm had the final mark on it?" Keeo said standing back up. Goodwin's eyes widened as everyone looked at him.

"What's she talking about Goodwin?" Yusei asked sternly.

"That is a matter for another time," Goodwin dodged. "Now the fifth Signer and the Crimson Dragon will most likely appear when the other four Signers are in danger."

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Before long, you will all know," Goodwin answered simply. He raised his hands high, the setting changed to the Nazca Lines before they disappeared. "Now for the tale of the Dark Signers. Five thousand years ago, the Crimson Dragon sealed evil incarnates within the Earth. Those seals have become known as the Nazca Lines. The truth has been forbidden by history and is only allowed to be passed down to us." The Spider line below lit up and Goodwin explained further, "Recently, the lines have begun to vanish from the plains." The Spider glyph then disappeared. "This is the doing of the Dark Signers."

"My first duel with a Dark Signer," Yusei said.

"The Dark Signers possess a mark similar to the Signers," Goodwin said.

A purple wall of light surrounded the group and was tossed around after taking invisible attacks. "Those Shadow Duels caused real damage and then they had these Dark Synchro monsters. It doesn't make sense with their negative levels," Yusei said.

"Since our style of dueling is based on the power of life, it is fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Netherworld," Goodwin said. "When a Dark Signer appears, the geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life or death crisis."

"I know. When I faced my friend Kalin who became a Dark Signer, people in the Satellite were taken to summon his Earthbound Immortal," Yusei said.

"So that vision of you facing Kalin really was real. That would explain the stabbing pain I felt after it ended," Keeo muttered. Yusei looked at Keeo hearing her but said nothing.

Goodwin then continued, "Your actions have already exceded my calculations. The geoglyphs have appeared in the city too and caused many casualties."

"I already assumed so," Yusei said.

"The phenomenon you saw in the Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of those monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people have fallen victim and are accounted for," Goodwin said. Everyone was shocked to hear this. Akiza and Keeo looked at each other concerned. The setting changed once again to when the Dark Signers attack the Arcadia Building. "The creatures attacking the building are also called Earthbound Immortals. Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers by sacrificing people."

"What happens to those sacrificed?" Jack asked.

"I do not know," Goodwin admitted. "The situation requires immediate action. If we stand idly by, all the people in the Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the city will collapse. Just like the vision you and during the Fortune Cup."

Luna muttered a sound worried and grasped Leo's arm for comfort. Leo returned the gesture as he needed his own comfort as well.

"This battle was unavoidable from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers are the Signers and only the Signers can save the world from destruction," Goodwin continued.

Keeo's mind drifted to her troubled past with Akiza. To her scar and the people insults and attacks. The time where she didn't see life in the city as enjoyable. _'And Yusei came and helped me change along with Akiza. Now Akiza and I fear for everyone else's safety and I feel more happiness than before,' _she thought. _'It's shocking how Yusei seemed to really change my life.' _She then turned her attention back to the situation at hand.

"I don't care about fate. I'll decide what I should do. No one else chooses for me," Jack said. Yusei glared at him.

Keeo jumped in already knowing what was true. "Jack you are right on some accounts. What we do chooses what path we take and what our destiny will come to be. Fate doesn't completely control your life and how you should live it. Your actions will shape your fate," she said. Everyone stared at her shocked by her words.

"So the Crimson Dragon's side is giving her more wisdom than before," Goodwin said.

'_Martha's right though,' _Yusei thought. _'This battle can't be won alone. I'll need all my friends to help.'_

Yusei explained to Goodwin about Kalin, who he thought was dead, and how he had become a Dark Signer after he returned to the Satellite. Both Jack and Yusei described the duel and how he gathered people to use as sacrifices for his Earthbound Immortal which was powerful.

"If it wasn't for the fact my runner broke down, I would've lost my life," Yusei finished. "How did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"I want to know that too," Jack demanded. "What is a Dark Signer anyway?"

"It may be best if you do not know," Goodwin said.

"Let's stop this nonsense, Goodwin. Yusei and I will have to face a former friend. And so will Keeo and Joslyn," Jack demanded.

"I'm prepared to risk my life to save the city and Satellite. And if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Yusei started but Goodwin interrupted.

"I am sorry, but there is no way to return the Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked again.

"The souls of the Dark Signers are dead. They have only awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world," Goodwin said. Everyone looked at each other worried.

"You're hiding something Goodwin," Jack said.

"I want to know everything about these Dark Signers," Yusei demanded.

"You don't. They have never lost a duel. Unlike the Shadow Drones, a victory may be impossible. But we need to keep fighting," Goodwin said. "Destiny is in motion and there's no turning back now. You must decide if you want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish. Time is running out for you, so you must decide quickly."

The setting returned back to the stairway and Goodwin exited the room.

**Me: Chapter: Complete.**

**Akiza: What's with you and these "Chapter: Done" and "Chapter: Complete" things?**

**Me: Not sure. Just felt like doing it.**

**Yusei: I don't think I'll ever understand you.**

**Me: What? Am I that different?**

**Keeo: Maybe. You did make me severely different and I'm your OC.**

**Me: True. If I am that different, blame my friends. They made me like this.**

**Yusei: *laughs***

**Me: What's so funny?**

**Yusei: Nothing.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* Well, while I try to get Yusei to tell me what he's thinking, I'll say see you guys in the next chapter. Now, onto you, Yusei…**

**-bricann**


	21. Thoughts

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: What do you think we just get into the chapter?**

**Keeo: Let's go!**

**Me: Anyone else in vote?**

**Yusei: Just go before Keeo goes at you.**

**Me: Good point. Let get to the chapter, then.**

_**Chapter 21: Thoughts**_

_Third Person POV_

Yusei sat on a bench in the garden behind Goodwin's mansion. He was reflecting on what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers. _'If they are really no longer of this world…' _he thought.

Luna was looking at him from afar concerned. Keeo walked up and Luna looked at her. Keeo sighed as she looked at Yusei sadly.

"He seems so upset," Luna said.

"He's conflicted," Keeo said sadly. "He's worried about facing Kalin."

"I can somewhat understand. I'm worried I won't be able to save Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna admitted.

"Don't worry, Luna. If anyone can do it, it's you," Keeo said.

"Thanks, Keeo," Luna said.

"Come on. We should give him time to think," Keeo said.

Luna nodded and they walked off. As they entered the house, Akiza walked over to Keeo. "Hey Keeo, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Totally," Keeo agreed. They walked over to a secluded bench. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you ready to fight?" she asked.

"One, I am. I'll be right by your side. Besides, Misty seems to have it out for both of us," Keeo said. "Two, this is something I know I have to do. I'm going to protect this world as I'll have to for the rest of my life."

"I understand. I'm glad you'll be by my side," Akiza said.

"Don't you ever think I won't. We're sisters after all," Keeo responded. "Is there anything else? Because I can tell there is."

"Uh, yeah. Do you like Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah," Keeo said. "He's a friend."

"No, I mean, do you have feelings for him? Feelings of more than a friend," Akiza asked.

Keeo sighed. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I have this strange feeling whenever he's around. But I can't tell whether it's good or bad," she answered. Akiza smiled. "What?"

"Just by the way he looks at you," Akiza paused, "I can tell he really likes you."

"Are you sure? Because I'm not," Keeo responded. "I mean, he doesn't really seem to be the type to have feelings for any girls at the moment."

"Keeo, look at everything that's happened since Yusei showed up again," Akiza said. "First, he was trying to warn you about Sayer because he was worried about you. Then he tried to free us. And I do have to mention, when we were just talking, he looked at you a lot. Then when we met your sister for the first time and he arrived, he seemed shocked and happy to see you again. Plus he came to the hospital to wake us up."

"But he came to the hospital because your parents asked," Keeo pointed out.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Akiza teased. "Then again, you seemed to struggle trusting people but you also struggled to read people easily when you're not really thinking about it."

"Maybe…" Keeo said with a light blush.

"Besides, I can tell you do like him," Akiza said. Keeo looked at her. "You may not realize it but I can definitely tell when my sister has a crush."

Keeo laughed as Akiza bumped her elbow into hers playfully. "I'm really glad I met you, Akiza. I don't know what I would be like if I didn't," Keeo said.

"You know, Keeo, neither do I and I don't want to think about it. Because you're here and you're my sister," Akiza responded.

Akiza stood up. "Where are you going?" Keeo asked.

"Just to check on Yusei," Akiza said. "I'll be back in a bit."

As Yusei sat outside thinking about everything, Jack came up to him. He looked at Jack.

"What's wrong with you, Yusei?" Jack asked him.

"I just feel like Kalin's death is my fault. What am I going to do if I have to face him?" Yusei admitted.

Jack grabbed Yusei's collar and said, "I'll tell you what to do." He then punched Yusei hard in his stomach.

. . . .

Inside, Leo was helping himself to food which was towering up on his plate. Luna walked in and hurried over.

"Hey Luna, you have to try this food!" Leo invited.

"Leo, you do realize that this is serious? How is it you're relaxing with all this going on?" Luna responded.

"It would be a wasted of good food," Leo replied.

"There's no time to relax like this," Luna said.

"I don't care. I'm not a Signer," Leo responded.

"Whatever. Go panicking in the Satellite for all I care," Luna said sadly and began to walk away.

Leo looked down ashamed and said, "I'm not going with you." Luna looks at him unable to speak. "I think it's time we part ways."

. . . .

Jack punched Yusei once again and Yusei fell to one knee clenching his abdomen. "You look like a pet dog because you lost to Kalin. That makes me sick. Where that Yusei Fudo? The one who dragged me off my throne as king and humiliated him seems to be gone," Jack said. "It isn't Kalin that died. It's you. Even though Kalin was once our friend, he is now our enemy. So we have to fight him. Now deal with it!"

Jack took another swing at Yusei but a strong gust of wind pulls the two apart.

"I'm not dead, Jack," Yusei said not bothering to check who stopped them since he knew very well who it was.

"That's good to hear," called Keeo. "For a second I thought the Yusei I knew was gone. And Jack, punching someone isn't always going to fix things. You both need to grow up."

They looked at her unable to speak.

. . . .

"Why aren't you coming Leo?" Luna asked.

He turned to her and said, "I get carried away sometimes. That's why when people start saying I need to be a hero and protect my little sister, I even start to feel that way. But it's stupid. After I lost to Sayer, I don't think I can be a hero." Luna's eyes started to well up with tears and muttered his name. "I used to feel your pain and your frailness prevented me from leaving the house. I couldn't go to tournaments or any of the King's autograph sessions."

"I know and I've always wanted to…" she began but Leo cut her off.

"There's no need to apologize. You're only putting me to shame since you're awesome, you're a Signer, a reincarnation of an ancient warrior, and you're completely different from me," Leo said. Luna's eyes widened shocked by his words. "I'll only be holding you back if I went. I would only get in the way. All I would do is cheer you on."

Luna began to cry and said, "I don't care if you're not a Signer! You're my brother and that… that makes you my hero!"

. . . .

Back outside, Yusei and Jack were still silent wondering what Keeo had meant.

"I may not be able to read your minds but you both are acting like little kids who disagree on some random topic. Yusei, Jack is right a bit. You do need to deal with the fact that Kalin isn't out friend anymore. But Jack punching someone as a way to knock sense into them is something an immature kid would do," Keeo scolded.

"When did you become so grown up?" Jack said.

"When I was battling the life of being shot at, attacked, and insulted. When you have a life like that, you tend to grow up pretty quick," she answered.

Yusei nodded. "Thanks for that lesson," he said.

"You know, I did help," Jack said.

"I know thanks too," Yusei said.

"Much better," Keeo said. "Now next time…" She trailed off as a sudden vision hit her again.

_~Vision~_

Keeo stood at the sidelines as she found herself in a town by a mountain. Kalin stood at one side and at the other was Yusei. They were dueling.

"I need to punish myself for all that I have done," Kalin said.

Keeo blinked her eyes shocked. _'Is this a vision of the future? Can Kalin and the others be saved?' _she thought and then light blinded her.

_~Vision Ended~_

Keeo returned to her real world surroundings and felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Yusei who had a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"Vision?" he asked.

She nodded and looked around to see Jack had left. "Where's Jack?" she asked.

"He left to go tell the others what we want to do," Yusei answered. "What vision was this about?"

"Kalin…" she answered in a whisper.

"What about Kalin? Is it a past vision?" Yusei asked.

She shook her head. "No, it seemed more like the future. My past visions are much more vivid and clear. But the future visions are shorter and not as clear as usual," she answered.

"So you think we'll be able to return Kalin back to himself?" Yusei asked shocked. She nodded. "At least there's hope, right?"

"Right," Keeo agreed. Keeo hadn't realized she had gone to one knee and Yusei sat down beside her. "Yusei," she called.

"Yeah," he responded.

"What're you going to do when I change?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. When you first went missing, I almost always worried about you, though I always tried to think that you were alright. I'm just glad that was true," Yusei answered.

"Why were you so worried about me?" Keeo asked.

"Not really sure. I guess…" he trailed off.

"You guess what?" she asked confused.

He was about to answer when Akiza, Luna, and Leo called.

"I'm glad you're coming, Yusei," Luna said. Jack walked up behind them.

"You're so cool, Yusei! All because you always fight with belief in yourself," Leo said.

"What was that?" Jack called.

"You're awesome too, Jack. Even if you're not the best anymore," Leo responded.

"Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best," Jack retorted.

"I'll still you up to you," Leo reassured.

"I will always be the best," Jack said.

Leo and Jack kept going at it while Luna, Akiza, Keeo, and Yusei looked at the two with an awkward face.

'_Oh, Leo…' _Keeo thought.

_Keeo's POV_

Sunset was falling on New Domino City. I was staring at the sunset on the balcony with a small smile. My arms were rest on the rail as my mind traced through my thoughts. _'When the sun sets on the sky, the red star will slowly appear. Is that really where I belong?' _I thought while my smile faded.

"What're you looking at?" Yusei called. I looked at him as he walked beside me.

"Just the sunset," I answered. "Do you think sunsets was this vivid five thousand years ago?"

"It probably was," Yusei answered. "But right now, it's the future that's uncertain. So were have to protect it."

I smiled. "I know and you're right," she agreed. My smiled dropped again.

"Is something else bothering you?" Yusei asked looking at me.

"It's nothing," I answered.

"We're friends. Remember, you can tell me anything," Yusei said.

I sighed. "I know. It's just, saving the world and protecting it will be my life for five hundred years. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever have a normal life again," I responded. "Or a human life again."

"I can't answer that. But I know you'll be there and you'll find a way to see us again," Yusei said.

Keeo's thoughts trailed to the dream. The dream where her dragon mother said in order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the Crimson Dragon will have to be human for a while to find a lover. Then there's what Yusei said before

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing really. Just what the Crimson Dragon said," I answered.

"And that would be…" Yusei prodded.

"You probably don't want to know," I said. I was about to walk off when he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Keeo, you can tell me," Yusei said kindly.

I sighed. "It's just… unusual," I responded.

"And I can deal with that. Remember, I'm a Signer. I don't think life is going to get any easier for any of us," he reminded me.

"Okay," I sighed. I walked back over to him. "It's just how she told me how the Crimson Daughter is made."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked confused.

"She told me I did have a father. But in order for the Crimson Daughter to be born, the current Crimson Dragon must find their lover, I quote, 'make a child with their lover'," she explained.

"But how is that possible if you'll be a dragon for the rest of your life?" Yusei asked.

"She said I could change into a human again for three consecutive weeks. However, I must return to being a dragon for three days to recharge my power," I explained. "But the danger of doing that is great. Because I can be killed easily in my human form, I can die and the cycle will cease to exist. After that, she changed the subject back to wanting me to trust you."

"Do you trust me now?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Now what were you going to say earlier?" I asked. "Before Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack popped up."

Yusei tensed and turned his head. "I'm not sure it matters right now," Yusei tried to dodge but I wouldn't have it.

"Who's hiding things now?" I asked.

"Keeo, it's just…" he trailed off.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Yusei, now you can tell me."

"Keeo…" He looked at me. "I honestly haven't been able to come to grips with how I truly feel about you."

"Do you mean whether you want to be my friend or not?" I asked.

"No, to be honest, I think I want to be more than friends," he answered.

I blushed. "Yusei, I…" I didn't know what to say. _'Akiza was right about, Yusei. This feeling…' _I thought. _'Is it possible I can feel the same way?'_

**Me: So that wraps up chapter 21.**

**Keeo: So what happened again?**

**Me: Did you not read it?**

**Keeo: Not yet. I'm still concerned about the Dark Signers and Goodwin.**

**Me: Well… okay. To the readers of this story, I'll see you next chapter!**


	22. Confessions, Travel, and Retelling

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Gotta love writing!**

**Keeo: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Me: Well, okay. To the chapter!**

**Yusei: Just go.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keeo will kill me otherwise. So let's go!**

_**Chapter 22: Confessions, Travel, and Retelling**_

_Third Person POV_

Keeo was silent totally dumbstruck. "I told you it wasn't the time," Yusei said. He was about to walk off when Keeo reached out and grabbed his hand making him stop.

"It's never a bad time to confess something like that, okay?" she said.

"But…" Yusei trailed off.

"Yusei, the reason I was silent was because I was shocked. I don't think, Crimson Daughter or not, I would've ever had the courage to confess my feeling to someone first," I told him. "And so you know, for a while now, I felt something inside of me when you were around. I just didn't know what so I didn't say anything. I only recently told Akiza."

"So what is the feeling? Have you figured it out?" Yusei asked nervous.

"I- I think so," she answered. "Honestly, Yusei, I think I have those sorts of feelings for you."

Yusei walked up to her. "I never really thought you would," he said. "You've never really shown it."

"Why did you choose to like _me_ anyways?" Keeo asked.

"Because, you have always been different than everyone else and have never really been afraid to show it. You have always been kind, even when you got these powers," he answered. "I like you because you're you. And there couldn't be a better girl."

Keeo blushed. Yusei leaned down and captured her lips which she returned in an instant. She felt a fire set off between them and felt a burning passion form. He pulled back and looked into Keeo's eyes. Keeo gave a small grin with he returned.

. . . .

Up on the roof, Jack was laying down looking at Carly's glasses. He heard Mina rush up but he didn't take his eyes off the glasses.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked. She didn't respond. "Mina, I asked what the problem is."

"Something bad has happened in the Satellite," she said.

He looked at her and got up. "Go tell the others," Jack ordered. She nodded and ran off.

. . . .

Keeo, Yusei, Jack, the twins, Akiza, Joslyn, and Mina met on a helipad and stood across from Goodwin and Lazar.

"Why do you have to go to the Satellite?" Mina asked Jack.

"It's obvious. There's something I have to do," he answered.

Goodwin began to speak, "The mist that is forming over the Satellite is occurring at the Original Ener-D reactor. And in a twist of fate, the son of Professor Fudo is involved in its outcome as well."

"Wait, do you mean our Yusei?" Leo asked.

"And you must remember, it is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and make the original reactor revolve in the right direction again," Goodwin continued.

Yusei stayed silent and looked at Goodwin. "Yes, Yusei?" Goodwin said.

"After we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything back to normal, I want you to complete the bridge between the Satellite and New Domino City," Yusei demanded.

"Are you intending to follow the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told us is true, then there is no reason to discriminate the people from the Satellite if we complete the task," Yusei replied.

"Very well," Goodwin agreed. "If you can defeat the coming darkness, the bridge will be completed." The helicopter arrived and the door opened. "Now I think you already know the pilot."

Trudge emerged in the doorway. He immediately saw Yusei. "You!" he growled.

"Nice to see you too, Trudge," Yusei responded.

Trudge looked at Keeo and Joslyn. "And I don't believe it! Those punks are here too!" he yelled. "How did you two end up in New Domino City?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Keeo responded.

Trudge growled in aggravation. "You little…!" he began but Akiza stopped him.

"You know Officer Trudge, you seem to be very discriminate against Satellites. Are you discriminate against psychics too? Because Keeo and I could probably kick some sense into you," she said.

"Hey! I don't need any sense knocked into me!" Trudge yelled.

Joslyn grinned with Keeo while Keeo sarcastically said, "Yeah, that's _totally_ true."

Trudge growled. "Just get on board before I change my mind," he sneered.

Akiza and Keeo laughed while Joslyn smiled in amusement. As they sat down, Akiza sat next to Keeo with Joslyn by Akiza. Meanwhile Yusei sat to the opposite right of Keeo.

"So, Mina, what's this about the original Ener-D reactor? What part did Yusei's father have in it?" Akiza asked while Trudge flew the helicopter through the air.

"The incident that separated the Satellite from the City was known as Zero Reverse. It was created when the original Ener-D reactor momentum went in reverse and caused a massive explosion. The lead supervisor of the R.R.D. was Yusei's father. Professor Fudo," Mina explained.

"Did Yusei's father…?" Leo trailed off.

Luna smacked his arm. "Leo, not now!" she scolded.

Trudge looked back and asked, "Why would a Satellite be in charge of such a high project?"

"Yusei and his were born in the city, Trudge," Jack replied.

"So this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?" Trudge asked surprised.

"I was born in the Satellite. Got a problem with that?" Jack sneered.

"N-No, of course not," Trudge said turning his head around.

"That's right, turn your head around," Jack retorted.

Lightning began to crackle around the helicopter prompting Trudge to say, "Anyone bothered by this lightning? One strike and we're finished. I said we turn this bird around."

"Our directive is to reach the Satellite," Mina reminded.

Yusei got up and walked over. He placed a hand on Trudge's shoulder and pointed down to Martha's place. "Set us down near that park," he said.

Trudge gave him an uncertain look until Mina said, "Do as he says." Trudge agreed and shook Yusei's hand off his shoulder.

The helicopter landed and Martha, Blister, and two kids came outside. The door opened and Martha looked at Jack. "Jack it's been so long," she greeted.

"Hello Martha," Jack greeted and Martha smiled.

Meanwhile a couple kids were swarming around Yusei. Keeo gave a small smile at the sight.

"I don't understand. I thought the people on the Satellite would be… I don't know… sadder," Leo said making Keeo and Akiza turned to the twins.

"That's how they trick you," Trudge said.

"You know Trudge, not all Satellites are all that bad. Or did being a City Discriminate make you forget everyone is different?" Akiza asked. He froze.

"Besides, we aren't that terrible, are we?" Blister asked. He looked at Keeo and Akiza. "It's nice to meet you two. I'm Blister and a friend of Yusei's. I've heard a lot about you two. Especially Keeo." Keeo blushed.

A young boy with messy blue hair and zeal eyes ran up to Trudge and asked, "Hey, Mister, are you Sector Security?"

"Even if I am, does it matter to you?" Trudge replied with a monotone voice.

The boy however chuckled in excitement. "That's so cool! I want to be part of Sector Security one day!" he replied.

Trudge perked up. "Do you now? Play well and you could look as good as me in this uniform one day," he said.

"Awesome!" the boy cheered.

Martha then looked around and noticed Keeo. "Keeo Alterine! Where in God's name have you been all this time?" Martha asked with a happy but stern voice making Keeo look at her.

"Uh, being saved by a man who became like a father and meeting a person who became my sister," Keeo answered nervously.

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of that but you're going to explain sooner or later," Martha said. She then turned to Joslyn. "Got your sister back to health, I see."

"Yusei really helped them," Joslyn said.

"And how is that?" Martha asked confused.

"We'll explain everything inside," Joslyn assured.

"Good, besides I think you all need something to snack on," Martha agreed.

They followed Martha in and took spots around the table. Yusei sat to the left of Keeo while Akiza and Joslyn were on the right. "I must say, it's good to see you all again," Martha said setting out cups of water. "The fog hasn't come here yet so that's good but it's taken everyone else. Rally, Blitz, Nervin, and Tank haven't returned and I'm afraid they've also been taken by the fog. Now will someone give me a more detailed explanation on what Keeo's been up to for the past year?"

"Well, uh," Keeo started. "The day I went missing, a man named Sayer found me dueling and this guy tried to kill me after my powers ignited. He knocked out the man and found where I had fallen unconscious. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything about my past. Just my name and how to duel. Sayer saved my life another time and I really came to trust him then. After I became a part of the Arcadia Movement, Akiza and I really grew close and are pretty much sisters now. I've been there ever since. I got my memories back during the Fortune Cup."

"And what happened with you two when Yusei left to go wake you up from your comas?" Martha asked as she could tell they were missing a bit in their story. "And what're these powers?"

"That's a long story," Keeo said.

"And I'm all ears," Martha said. "Keeo, I'm learning this one way or another. Don't think you can avoid it forever."

Keeo sighed in defeat. "When we woke and we saw Akiza's parents, we instantly grew angry and defensive. I was determined to protect Akiza from anyone who caused her the pain I saw her parents give her all those years ago. We ended up dueling Yusei where he got hurt from our powers," she explained. "As always, we continued to struggle to control our powers but we made progress in the duel."

"And the powers?" Martha prodded.

"I can make Duel Monsters cards real and create real damage. Keeo has more. She can use telekinesis, control the air around her, read minds, and she has visions of the past and future," Akiza explained.

"I don't think I'll understand this world. On another topic, Yusei, are you still afraid to duel Kalin?" Martha asked turning to him.

"I am still afraid of Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal, but I have many friends on my side," Yusei answered.

"Hold on, I haven't become anyone's friend," Jack interrupted.

Yusei ignored him and continued, "Once I have that sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears. After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

Martha nodded with a small smile on her face. "You are welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late anyways," she said.

Everyone nodded and went separate ways to wait for dinner. Keeo and Akiza stood to the side laughing at their conversation.

"So Martha really keeps people in place huh?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, I remember when she was teaching a kid named Josh make food and having him help, he kept trying to go off on his own and she wacked him with a paddle to make him back in place. She really does know how to keep people in line," Keeo replied.

Akiza smiled. "I have to admit, I've never known someone like Martha could be so strict," she said.

"Some people like her can really surprise you," Keeo responded making the two of them laugh. The heard a smack followed by Trudge grunting, "Ow," and Martha scolding him about how to cut the carrots. "Told you," Keeo said with a grin. They laughed again.

"What're you guys laughing about?" Joslyn asked walking up.

"I was telling Akiza about how Martha would smack people with a paddle to keep them in line. Just like with what she did with Trudge just now," Keeo explained.

Joslyn grinned. "Those days where you know some things will never change," she said. "I can't believe how close you two have really gotten. I don't think I've ever seen Keeo so relaxed with someone before."

"We've shared each other's difficulties for the past year. You kind of really get connected to a person that way," Akiza said and Keeo nodded in agreement.

"I understand," Joslyn said. "I'm happy my sister had someone she could be with this entire time where I couldn't."

"And I'll always be there for her Joslyn," Akiza reassured. "I promise."

Joslyn nodded with a small smile.

**Me: Next chapter will really begin the Dark Signer times.**

**Keeo: What does that mean?**

**Me: Nothing that I can tell you about.**

**Keeo: *groans* Fine. But if you keep any more secrets that don't have to do with that story, I'm throwing you across the city.**

**Me: Not allowed. Remember you need me to write the story. How can you do that if I'm all the way at the other side of the city?**

**Keeo: *shrugs with an annoyed expression***

**Me: While Keeo thinks about that, I think it's time I say, "See you in the next chapter, readers!"**

**-bricann**


	23. Battling- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Have you read all these reviews?**

**Keeo: No.**

**Me: I really am enjoying hearing everyone's comments and criticism. It helps me know I'm doing alright as a writer.**

**Yusei: Well you have been writing since you were eight.**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* How did you know that?**

**Yusei: Keeo is your OC and knows everything about you. Ever since I got her back to her senses, she's been telling me a lot about you.**

**Me: *looks at Keeo and pinches nose* Keeo, I told you not to explain my past. Especially since my past writings got such bad reviews when I posted it when I was nine. All because of "horrible grammar".**

**Keeo: Past is past.**

**Me: *sighs* You're right. Now time to look at the present and the chapter!**

_**Chapter 23: Battling- Part 1**_

_Keeo's POV_

During dinner, Taka had told us how Trudge made dinner. But Akiza and I knew that since we heard Martha teaching Trudge on how to cook carrots. While everyone that knew him looked at him shocked, Jack ignored it and ate his bread while other children thanks him

Trudge hid a blush and shoved a spoon full of stew in his move. "Hot!" he exclaimed and chugged down a glass of water. Joslyn laughed while Akiza and I grinned at him amused.

"Hey guys," Yusei called to the kids. "Once we beat the Dark Signers, a bridge will be built to connect the Satellite to New Domino City. So the discrimination between the two will stop and allow you to become what you want."

I listened to the joyful thoughts of the children and heard another from Trudge, _'That means Taka will be able to join Security. Maybe this will make me worthy for Mina.'_

I grew shocked at the last comment. _'I never thought Trudge liked Mina so much,' _she thought.

A sudden lightning struck outside and the window's glass shattered. Yusei, the Signers and I stood up. We looked outside and saw the shape of a hooded figure. A huge, dark feeling shiver ran up my spine.

"It's a Dark Signer," I said.

"Well, I never thought the Crimson Daughter could be so powerful," the Dark Signer said. He lowered his hood to reveal pale blonde hair and a blood red mark going straight down his face. "And for those who don't know, my name is Roman." He held up his arm to reveal the Mark of the Spider.

"Roman?" I muttered.

"It's that mark that tore up the Satellite in the vision," Yusei commented.

"Yes, Yusei Fudo," Roman said. "And now I am challenging the Crimson Daughter to a duel. Let's see what the heir to the Crimson Dragon can do."

Before Yusei could respond I stepped out and asked tauntingly, "You really want to do that?"

He smirked obviously amused by what I said. "Come meet me at the battle ground," was all he said before he disappeared.

"Keeo, if you're going, I'm going," Akiza declared. I nodded in acceptance.

"And that goes for me too," Yusei said.

"Yusei you need to protect everyone here," I retorted.

"I'm not arguing Keeo," he responded. "I'm coming to help."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I gave in.

I used my wind power and went up into the air. "Come on, Akiza," I told her. She activated her duel disk and called her Black Rose Dragon. She boarded it and took off with me. "See you there Yusei," I called.

Yusei then took off to follow us. I found Roman across a shallow crater and took place across from him.

"Welcome, Crimson Daughter. Are you prepared to be sent to the Netherworld and end the cycle of the Crimson Dragon?" Roman asked.

"It's not going to happen, Roman," I retorted. "Not now, not ever."

"We'll see about that," he responded with a laughed.

Akiza landed behind me and took her place behind a broken wall of a crumbled house. She mouthed to me, "I'll be cheering you on. So don't worry." I nodded with a small grin. Yusei came up behind me and stood next to me.

"I know you want to protect the Crimson Daughter but this is a duel between me and her. No one else," Roman said.

"I'll at least be standing by her," Yusei said.

"Very well. Now, let the duel begin," Roman agreed.

We drew our hands and our marks glowed as the mark of the spider surrounded us in violet flames.

"I'll go first," I said drawing my card. "I summon Celestial Archer (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. With its ability, I can attack you directly." My archer drew back her bow and released. The tip of the arrow sliced through part of his cape and his life points dropped to 3200. "I activate the equip spell Dream Catcher," I declared. A necklace with a dream catcher charm hung around her neck. "With this spell, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle and once per turn I can either negate an attack, negate the effect or activation of a trap our spell, or take away all abilities from every one of your monsters on your field. Plus all battle damage that is dealt to me is reduced to zero. Finally I throw two face downs. Your move, Roman."

He drew his card. "I activate the field spell, Spider Web," he declared. The field was taken into a dome made of multicolored webs. "Now when a non- insect type monster attacks, it is switched to defense mode and cannot switch battle positions until the end phase of your next turn as long as it is face up on the field. Since you have a monster on the field and I have none, I can summon the Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Next I normal summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now by the effect of Dark Spider, I can increase Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon by two until the end phase (Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon: Level 7). Now I dark tune both my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon and my Dark spider to dark synchro summon! From under the abyss appear above again, I dark synchro summon, my Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)! Now I activate its effect allowing me to equip your Celestial Archer to my Arachnid!"

"I activate one of my effects of my Dream Catcher spell. Which means I can negate and take away all effects and abilities from the monsters on your field. So my Celestial Archer is staying with me and where she belongs!" I declared.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Roman said with a growl.

"My turn!" I declared while drawing my card.

"Keeo, be careful," Yusei said.

"Yusei, you don't have to be so worried," I responded kindly. I then returned to the duel. "I summon Electric Tune (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense mode. Next I activate Light Wave!" I declared. "With this card, all dark attributed monsters are destroyed. So say goodbye to your Underground Arachnid!" A wave of pure light ran passed my light attributed monsters and destroyed his Arachnid who screamed as it shattered. "I then will have my Celestial Archer attack you directly!" His life points first dropped to 2400. "I end my turn with one face down." And because of Dream Catcher, the Spider Web field spell could do nothing.

He drew silently with an irritated face. "I activate Alter of the Bound Deity! For every defense monster you control, my alter gains one flame. And when I have four of those flames, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal from my deck. And since you have one, it gains one counter." A flame ignited on one of the towers. "Next I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode. Finally I set one card face down."

**Me: That's it for this chapter.**

**Keeo: Why a cliffhanger?! And one like this for that matter.**

**Me: Because can.**

**Keeo: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: Sure it does. Now while you go off to think about how it does, I'll end the chapter and say "See you readers in the next chapter!"**

**-bricann**


	24. Battling- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: Time, oh, time.**

**Keeo: What?**

**Me: So little time yet so much time. Writing and homework and school and chores make everything a bit difficult. At least writing is one good thing that takes up some of my time.**

**Yusei: I would think school would be good too. Don't you get to see your friends?**

**Me: Yes, but that doesn't make up for how boring it can be.**

**Yusei: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**Me: Friends definitely make school better and more interesting. Trust me; one of them is OBSESSED with Supernatural. And whenever she sees me will run up and show me picture after picture of Supernatural items. Sometimes it drives me insane.**

**Keeo: Don't you tell her to stop?**

**Me: I do and she doesn't listen. Now let's get to the chapter and we can talk about school later.**

**Keeo: Okay.**

_**Chapter 24: Battling- Part 2**_

_Keeo's POV_

I drew my card. _'I have to get rid of that Alter,' _I thought. "I activate Card Destroyer!" I declared. "This allows me to destroy one card. And I'll be destroying your Alter of the Bound Deity!"

"Not quite," Roman said. "I activate Trap Negation. By discarding one card, I can negate your trap and destroy it."

My trap shattered and I growled. "I end my turn with a face down," I declared. "Back to you, Roman."

He drew his card. "I activate the effect of Alter of the Bound Deity. Now it gains one more counter. Next I play Offering to the Bound Deity. By paying half of my life points I can light the last two torches on my alter and summon forth my great Earthbound Immortal," Roman declared. His last two torches lit as his life points dropped to 1200.

It began to crumble and Yusei looked as Martha fell and became a sacrifice. I looked over worried and called out but it was too late. I then noticed two boys who I remembered as John and Mitch began to become sacrifices as well. But thankfully, Jack appeared and protected the two with his mark.

I quickly looked up as the heart shaped stone burst and a giant spider appeared on the field. Its red, beady eyes stared at me and it stood higher than any of the surrounding building.

"Meet the mighty god of darkness. I summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Roman declared. "Now thanks to its ability, I can attack you directly! Face the wrath of the Netherworld, Keeo!"

"I activate my Dream Catcher spell and negate its effect. So you can't attack me directly," I declared. The spider's web deflected off a light barrier and disintegrated Electric Tune. "And since Electric Tune was in defense mode, I take no damage."

Roman growled. "These desperate moves change nothing. I set one face down and end my turn," Roman sneered.

"Keeo, finish this duel already!" Jack yelled.

"I'm trying my best!" I yelled back. I noticed Leo, Luna, Mina, Joslyn, and Blister had arrived watching the duel.

Roman laughed. "You are all so naïve. The Earthbound Immortal stands above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D. And it is very amusing that one of my enemies will be Professor Fudo's son," he said. "And the adoptive daughter of Yukoto Alterine."

"You knew our parents?" Yusei asked shocked.

"I worked alongside your fathers along with Rex Goodwin in the RRD. Your parents, Yusei, were the lead scientists and Keeo's father was their lead operator. Dr. Fudo wanted ordered the development of the project to be stopped due to the dangers associated with its negative rotation," Roman explained. "The sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow it and placed me in charge of the project. After that Zero Reverse occurred."

"Did you intentionally set off the explosion?" Yusei asked.

"My vision…" I trailed off.

Roman looked at her but simply said, "Who knows."

Yusei lost his patience and demanded to know why he did it and what happened between Roman, Goodwin, and our fathers.

"The story is much longer we do not have the time for that," Roman said.

"Whatever," I said. "I set another face down. That'll be all for now."

"Fine then," Roman said. "I'll have my Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate Final Battle! I can negate your attack and destroy the attacking monster!" I declared.

"Not quite," Roman said. "I activate Web Saver **(A/N: Once again, don't think he has this card but made it up for the battle's sake. Sorry.)** This negates the activation of a spell or trap that will destroy one of my insect type monsters."

The attack followed through and I narrowly escaped being crushed by the giant leg. Though my right thigh still got scraped and my life points dropped to 1000.

"I place a card face down and end my turn," he declared.

"Keeo, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine," I told him calmly. "Just a scrape."

"Now I think I should let another person have a say in this battle, don't you?" Roman said. He vanished but was quickly replaced by a young boy.

"Rally!" Yusei called.

Roman laughed and they turned to him who was standing on the web around them caused by the field spell. I glared at him while he said, "Isn't it ironic that you must fight another friend Yusei must save?"

"I won't duel my friends!" Rally proclaimed.

"You will if you want to survive, boy!" Roman retorted.

"Rally…" Yusei muttered worried.

"I'm not going to harm a person who shouldn't have been involved in the first place," I said. "I'll pass this turn."

Rally drew. "I activate Earthbound Immortal Uru's effect and tribute one Spider Token to summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) until the end phase. Next I summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Next I tune Turbo Rocket and Turbo Booster together to synchro summon Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode," Rally declared. "I activate Turbo Cannon's effect. I can destroy one monster card on the field and inflict damage equal to its attack points to the user of that card."

I immediately grasped on to what he was thinking. "Rally don't do it! Attack me instead! Please!" I called out.

"I'm not going to be the tool to my friend's destruction! So now I'm going to use the effect on Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally retorted.

Before anyone could say anything else, an explosion was made along with an unearthly shriek the pierced the fogged air. And with that, Rally's life points dropped to zero. I ran over to Yusei's friend and caught him.

"Rally, why?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"You and Yusei are the hope to the Satellite. Besides, I know you can get us out and free us," Rally said before he turned to dust and a mysterious wind took him away. The field spell and spider geoglyph disappeared.

Tears fell down my face and I knew Yusei's was too. I felt two hands set on my shoulders and I looked at Akiza who brought me into a hug. Luna, Leo, Joslyn, Trudge, and Jack were around us.

A cackle familiar was heard and we all looked up at the now five Dark Signers. We knew three of the five. Roman, Kalin, and Misty.

"Quite an interesting development. Don't you think?" Roman said and me and Yusei glared daggers a him. "But unfortunately this is where the battle between Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"I believe the little girl might be looking for something," a man with a yellow ting robe said. He pulled out a dragon card.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed.

"Correct. My name is Demak. Now if you want this card, you will have to defeat me in a duel. All the final duels will be at the four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there," Demak said.

"You know, Yusei, I feel like you still haven't conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals," Kalin said. "There is still plenty left for me." He then turned to me. "Well if it isn't Keeo. Nice to see that the legends were true. The heir to the Crimson Dragon would indeed become beautiful. Too bad we have to destroy you."

Akiza glared a Kalin. "You'll be leaving her alone," she yelled at him.

"Still defending your fellow witch, Black Rose?" Misty asked. "I can't wait to destroy you both. Now it is time we take our leave. Farewell, to you Signers."

**Me: Well, that's the end of that.**

**Keeo: Poor Rally…**

**Yusei: Why did that have to happen to Rally?**

**Me: It just did. Sorry. Now it's time to say see you 'til the next chapter, readers!**

**-bricann**


	25. Four Stars of Destiny

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: So long…**

**Keeo: You finally found time to write?**

**Me: Yes, and I am really happy about it. So little time.**

**Yusei: It can't be that bad.**

**Me: It is when you are as passionate of writing as I am. I can't go two days without writing SOMETHING and not going into a writer's withdrawal thing.**

**Yusei: Is that a good thing?**

**Me: Don't know. Is it?**

**Keeo: Let's get to the chapter.**

**Me: Agreed.**

_**Chapter 25: Four Stars of Destiny**_

_Keeo's POV_

As the Dark Signers disappeared, Yusei ran after Roman. I noticed Jack go after the orange trimmed girl who went in a slightly different direction. Akiza and I went after Misty.

As we approached Misty who was still far ahead, a wind blew in front of us the fog covered Misty's trail.

"I can't see her anymore," I said.

"We'll find her again," Akiza said. "I just wonder what happened to her brother."

"I'm guessing we'll find out once we duel her," I responded.

"You're probably right. Let's head back," Akiza said. We walked back carefully and silently.

_Third Person POV_

Taka, John, and Mitch cried with tears streaming down their face as they explained to Dr. Schmitt the loss of Martha was there fault.

"It's my fault as well," Trudge said. "If I had grabbed her hand before she fell… Forgive me Schmitt."

"It's not your fault," Taka said.

"It's ours," Mitch said.

They continued to cry until Jack slammed his hand on the table and said, "You all need to stop crying because it isn't any of our faults."

"Jack's right. It's the Dark Signers who are to blame for everyone's fate," Yusei agreed. "If we're going to get Martha and the others back, we need to defeat the Dark Signers."

"Do you really think they're still alive?" John asked unsure.

"I wouldn't doubt it and I wouldn't doubt that the Dark Signers themselves can't be saved," Keeo said. All eyes turned to her. "Before we came here, I had a vision. I saw Kalin and Yusei dueling with a mountain behind them in a town that was located in a desert like terrain. That hasn't happened yet so I know it was the future. And if it was true, that means the Dark Signers can be saved."

"We're going to defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei reassured the kids. "So you shouldn't cry."

After the kids left, Jack asked, "Are you really telling the truth? Can those people really be saved?"

"I'm not sure. But after what Keeo told us, I was only saying what I wanted to be true," Yusei admitted.

Jack slammed his fist on the table and Trudge grabbed Yusei and demanded, "Why would you spread such hopeless lies?"

Leo went over and grabbed Trudge's arm. "Have you ever thought of how Yusei's feeling about Martha, Rally, and the others?"

"Guys!" Keeo yelled. They all looked at her. "We're in a situation and have a duty that we all need to work together on. However, we're all just fighting and pushing each other apart. We all just need to stop thinking about how Yusei was trying to cheer the kids up and start thinking about how to save everyone. So Trudge let Yusei go." Trudge let him go with a slightly angered expression.

"I believe that Yusei said was true," Akiza said. "And with her vision, I know Keeo does." Keeo nodded in agreement.

"This coming from the two girls who terrified everyone around them with an anger management issue," Jack said.

Keeo and Akiza glared at him while Akiza said, "We now want to fight to protect people."

"We want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," Keeo added.

"Right," Jack agreed with Mina and everyone followed.

"So what were the Dark Signers referring to when they said they would meet you at the four 'stars of destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor. Each control unit was codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I heard the Old Momentum had went out of control and its seal was broke. The four control units were named differently for each one. The names were Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechan they mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"The spider, Uru, wasn't included in any of those names," Luna noted.

"The codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself was Uru," Mind told them. "In order to seal the Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman must be the leader then since he wore the mark of the Spider. He probably wants the rest of us to defeat the other four before we face him," Keeo concluded.

"That would make the most since," Yusei agreed.

"From what I've heard, the Signer dragon cards were the same card originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina explained. "I was told that Director Goodwin was given those cards by Dr. Fudo."

"Was the person that broke the seal…?" Yusei started but Mina interrupted him.

"No, Dr. Fudo was the one who tried to stop the Old Momentum from going out of control. Dr. Fudo then took the cards and gave them to the director."

"Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that was all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up with Yusei and the others?" Blister asked.

"Director Goodwin had told me that he was going to set free the cards he was given by Dr. Fudo. He said that the same cards will be servants of the Crimson Dragon and will eventually be controlled by the Signers. Hence, those cards will pass down from person to person in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards pass down to. And those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack, Yusei, and Akiza. He then said he was now confident that you were the duelist who will fight against the Dark Signers as Signers."

Yusei was staring at his card while Jack said, "So we've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Now only the Signers can stop the Dark Signers and that means the future of the world are in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map and pointed to the four locations of the control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"That would be a huge waste of time since we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone," Jack retorted and he lifted up his sleeve revealing his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers then there's no point in sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got together as a team," Luna said.

"Jack does have a point Luna," Keeo said softly.

"And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact that we're in this together," Yusei added.

"Who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"Kalin is at the giant tower, so I'll head there," Yusei said.

"Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I have to head over there," Luna said.

"I'll go with Luna," Luna said.

"I'll take the twins since they need someone to drive them anyway," Trudge offered.

"Misty, Keeo, and I have some unfinished business, so we'll head there," Akiza said.

"What does Misty have something against Keeo?" Joslyn asked.

"She thinks we did something to her brother. Both of us. So she has it out for both of us," Keeo explained.

"Then I'm coming with you," Joslyn said.

"Joslyn you need to stay here and watch over the kids," Keeo retorted. Joslyn was about to retort but she knew there wasn't a point so she gave in.

"I'll take you guys if that's alright," Mina offered. Akiza and Keeo nodded in acceptance.

"That just leaves that… other girl," Jack said. "I guess I'll take her on."

"I'll just hang here and be the caretaker with Joslyn. We'll look after the children," Blister said. They all agreed and everyone got ready to leave.

As they lined up ready to go, Jack said, "We will all have to rely on our own strength. Now Yusei you seem to be the leader of this so just give us a rousing speech so we can go already."

"Just remember though we're apart, we're together. And our bond will keep us connected when we're apart," Yusei said.

"Best of luck and if you lose, you'll have to deal with me," Jack said and they took off in their separate directions.

**Me: Done.**

**Keeo: You need to get these up faster.**

**Me: I have a total of three stories to write on here and keep posting. I can't write all three at the same time. Besides, school has been driving me insane with projects and we're only into the first month. So don't bother me about it.**

**Keeo: Whatever. Just end the chapter.**

**Me: Okay, see you as soon as my next chapter's up readers!**

**-bricann**


	26. Beginning

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Ignorance by EibonVirgo. The ideas go to her.**

**Me: I CAN UPDATE!**

**Keeo: Where have you been?**

**Me: Sorry, I kind of got busy with my other story Celestial Signer, school, Girl Scouts, Driver's Ed, etc. Hate Driver's Ed so much.**

**Keeo: Why? Wouldn't you like to learn how to drive?**

**Me: When you have to watch ridiculous videos, sit in a classroom for TWO HOURS, drive for 1 horrible hour on the actual road for a total of six hours, plus watch someone else drive for 1 hour at least four times, you will want to be out of Driver's Ed for life. Now with the story, we will be skipping some of Demak vs. Leo/Luna duel. Sorry about that.**

**Leo: Wait, we're doing a HUGE duel and this will be taking in a different place?**

**Me: Yeah sorry. We'll mostly be going back and forth between Akiza and Keeo talking and the duel. But Akiza and Keeo will be the most of it because I hate writing the entirety of duels. Sorry if that's a bit selfish but I just can't write the entirety of that duel.**

**Keeo: Okay, I… think I can understand.**

**Me: Good. Well, let's get to the chapter!**

_**Chapter 26: Beginning**_

_Third Person POV_

Trudge and the twins began to drive through an eerie area with wrecked building and ravens watching their every move with glowing red eyes. Leo looked around nervous. So when Luna silently tapped his arm, he screamed in alarm.

"Don't scare me!" Leo yelled at his twin.

"Then stop scaring me like that!" Luna retorted.

"Sorry, but those are the creepiest birds I've ever seen," Leo responded.

"Sorry you had to come with me," Luna apologized.

"Are you kidding me? I came here to protect you!" Leo retorted putting on his duel disk for fighting spirit.

"Why do you have that? It's me who's going to be facing the Dark Signer," Luna asked.

Luna's eyes widened as a flash of light went through her vision along with a calling voice. She grabbed her head confused.

"Luna, are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I just heard a voice," Luna answered. Leo looked around to see if anyone was nearby, but Luna explained that it was different. That she had always been hearing the voice but it was louder since they came to the Satellite. "It's possible it could be someone from the Spirit World."

"Do you mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo asked.

"What are you talking about? There's no way that's possible," Trudge called back.

"Luna can talk to duel monster spirits," Leo claimed.

Trudge made a false face of shock but argued asking how stupid Leo thought he was.

Meanwhile, Kuribon appeared in front of Luna as a transparent figure and hectically bounced around in a state of panic while making a series of noises.

"There's something really wrong in the Spirit World, isn't there?" Luna asked understanding Kuribon's message.

Trudge looked at her through the rear view mirror and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna said to Kuribon. A sudden flash of light came down in a beam engulfed Luna and shot upward.

Meanwhile Yusei was driving to his tower and noticed the tower of light. "That's in the director Leo and Luna were heading," Yusei said to himself. He changed directions and drove off to where the light came from.

As Trudge regained control of the card, Leo screamed as he noticed Luna had vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Trudge asked to no one in particular.

"That big tower of light, I think it took her away," Leo informed him.

"That's impossible," Trudge denied.

"No it's true!" Leo exclaimed.

"She couldn't have beamed somewhere. She probably fell out of the car. He got out and began to search around calling out to Luna.

"Man, grown-ups never listen," Leo muttered. "But if she really did fall out, then that wouldn't be good." He then followed Trudge's idea and went to look for his sister.

As he continued to look and call out to Luna, he found himself in front of a pillar bearing the picture of a monkey.

He called out again, only to get another voice to respond. One that wasn't Luna. "I've been waiting for you, Signer," said the voice.

Purple flames spread out through the area forming the monkey geoglyph.

Meanwhile, Jack, Akiza, and Keeo saw the monkey sign.

"So, Luna's duel has started," Akiza said.

"But I don't feel like it's Luna dueling. Our marks aren't glowing and I can't feel that same energy from when Signers are in the presence of a Shadow Duel. Whoever is dueling Demak, it isn't Luna," Keeo replied.

"You're right," Akiza responded. "I can feel it too."

A familiar presence caught the air. "Do you feel another being's energy? One like when the Crimson Dragon was around?" Keeo asked Akiza.

"No why?" Akiza replied.

"I swear, I feel like she's around here somewhere," Keeo answered.

"_I'm here, my daughter. I'm here. Though you cannot see me, I'm watching you," _Keeo's dragon mother said. She sounded tired and weak. _"Talk to me through thoughts."_

"_Okay, why do you sound so weak?" _Keeo asked mentally.

"_Since I am nearing the end of my time and the amount of negative energy is so strong now, my time is coming sooner than normal," _the Crimson Dragon answered vaguely.

"_What does that mean?" _Keeo asked.

"_From what I can tell, when the final battle ends, so will I. You will become the next dragon sooner than normal," _the Crimson Dragon explained.

"Wait, what?" Keeo responded aloud by accident.

"Keeo, are you alright?" Akiza asked.

"My dragon mother is talking to me though I can't see her. She's talking to me mentally," Keeo explained.

"What's she saying?" Akiza asked. "Why do you look so stressed about it?"

"You don't want to know," Keeo answered.

"I think I really do," Akiza pushed.

"She said that her time's coming sooner than normal. That by the time the final battle ends, she'll die too. And since she'll die…" Keeo trailed off.

"You're going to become the new Crimson Dragon sooner," Akiza finished distraught.

Keeo nodded. "I don't want that. Not yet," she said.

Akiza hugged her which she returned. "Do you know whether you will be able to visit or something?" she asked.

"I can for three consecutive weeks at a time. Then when the third week is up, I'll have to become the Crimson Dragon again for three days," Keeo explained. "I just wished it didn't have to be so soon."

Demak stood in front of Leo. "You're not a Signer! Who are you?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am because I promised to protect Luna," Leo replied.

"You are foolish for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer. Do you want to die?" Demak asked.

Trudge ran up as he heard Demak and Leo challenge Demak to a duel. "If I win, I'm going to be protecting Luna from the danger," Leo said.

"I must acknowledge such bravery. But I don't believe a non-Signer can beat me," Demak said.

"Leo, don't duel this guy!" Trudge called. Yusei then road up to the scene. "Yusei? What're you doing here?"

"I saw that weird light and hurried over here," Yusei explained.

"Luna disappeared after that light appeared," Trudge explained. "Leo and I went out looking for her and I guess Leo found his way to Demak."

"My guess is she may have been transported to the Spirit World to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yusei considered.

"Don't tell me you believe that nonsense too," Trudge retorted.

Yusei ignored him and went to the priority of Leo dueling a Dark Signer. "Demak, Leo isn't a Signer, shut down the duel," he yelled at the Dark Signer below.

"A Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion. Besides, he challenged me," Demak explained.

"I'll start!" Leo declared. "I summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode. Then I set a face down and end my turn."

"Leo, you have to find a way out of this duel," Yusei called.

"No, I have to protect Luna. And by defeating Demak, she'll definitely be safe," Leo explained.

"Leo," Yusei muttered his name worriedly.

"I guess all we can do now is hope Leo wins," Trudge told Yusei.

"I guess," Yusei agreed. _'But I don't like it. Luna better get back here and quick,' _he thought.

Akiza and Keeo continued to drive and tried to talk about how they were going to take down Misty trying to get the thought of Keeo changing rather soon out of their minds.

"Do you think we'll be able to beat her?" Akiza asked.

"We have to no matter what," Keeo replied. "So I know we'll find a way."

"Right," Akiza asked. "So, Keeo, how did you and Yusei meet?"

"Oh, well, we were in the same orphanage together. We practically grew up together along with Crow, Jack, Joslyn, and Kalin. It took me four years to trust Kalin, Jack, and Crow and, for some reason, fully trust Joslyn too," Keeo explained. "I don't know why I struggled to trust Joslyn when she was my sister, but I did."

"I'm happy you didn't have that problem with me," Akiza said with a smile.

"Same here," Keeo agreed smiling back.

They continued to talk about Misty and why she had it out for the two of them. Suddenly, their marks began to glow.

"I guess, Luna's actually dueling now," Akiza said.

Keeo however didn't respond as she was having a vision.

_Keeo's POV_

_~Vision~_

I was standing next to Trudge and Yusei as they looked at the Shadow Duel in front of us. I noticed that I was a transparent figure again and was once again confused as to how this was happening. Luna was taking off Leo's duel disk and taking over the duel.

"Luna!" Yusei called. He looked down and noticed his mark was glowing.

"Are you ready to lose, child?" Demak asked.

"I won't be losing to you," Luna retorted. "And it's because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." Power Tool Dragon lowered itself down to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon," she told the dragon. I noticed that it looked at her slightly with its eyes getting very red. Luna then turned to Demak.

"Even life point on the same level as cinder will be a plentiful tribute to my god. Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit," Demak said. "I activate Cursed Prison. Now I can special summon one synchro monster to my field ignoring the normal summoning conditions in defense mode." He held up the card making Luna gasp while I went wide eyed knowing the card. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

The card turned white and a cage came out of it with Ancient Fairy Dragon inside it. I grew angry a bit as I saw the dragon I was supposedly connected to chained in a cage.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed worried.

"Now I think I'll end my turn there," Demak concluded.

I clenched my hand and put my fist over my heart as I felt her sadness and pleas to get to the right side again.

Yusei must've noticed my movement because he looked at me. "Keeo!" he exclaimed. I looked at him.

Trudge looked in my direction and said, "Okay, I'm hallucinating."

I simply pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance that he always seemed to be the disbeliever.

"Keeo, how are you here? And why are you transparent?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know," I answered looking at him. He looked at me confused. _'Can't he hear me?' _I thought.

"Keeo, it's like you're mute. I can't hear anything your saying," Yusei said.

I shook my head and turned back to the duel as I heard Demak ask, "How does it feel to have to face the very same dragon linked to you by the bonds of fate as an enemy?" I glared at him.

Luna looked at her dragon. "It's my turn," Luna declared drawing her card. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect which allows me to add a random equip spell to her hand." She grabbed the card set out for her. "Next I equip Power Tool Dragon with Central Shield."

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero," Leo explained. "No matter whether your Earthbound Immortal affected by spells or traps. Nice job, Luna." Luna nodded at Leo's comment.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Luna declared.

"It seems you can't attack Ancient Fairy Dragon after all. But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attacking directly. Very well, as you wish I shall crush that toy dragon of yours!" Demak remarked. He began his turn by drawing his card. "Now I'll have Earthbound Immortal Cusillu attack that toy you call a dragon!"

"I play Limiter Removal! This card doubles this 'toys' attack points (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)!" Luna declared. The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon and created a large explosion that shook the entire area. Luna and Luna covered their eyes from the blast.

After the explosion cleared, Trudge said, "They did it." But I wasn't so sure. Not yet.

"Curse you! You are fools to dare to defy such godlike power!" Demak yelled as his points dropped from 2500 to 2100. "But my Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. By sacrificing a monster on my field, my Earthbound Immortal can avoid destruction and have your life points! That's why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. She was a mere pawn in my plan." He released the dragon and a dark circle surrounded Luna hurting her as her life points dropped to 200.

Luna weakly began to fall but Leo caught her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Leo. Now the real fight can get started," she reassured him standing on her own again.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" Demak wondered aloud.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the grave from the start. And now you're giving her back!" Luna replied.

"I activate my face down, Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through my opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning condition and special summon it to my field!" Luna declared. Demak was visibly shocked while I smirked.

A light appeared below Leo and Luna. Ancient Fairy Dragon surfaced and I somehow saw a transparent figure of a golden mane, armored lion appear forward and break the chains binding the dragon before vanishing."

Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings spread wide and her eyes turned more yellow. She lifted her head upward and roared in power. Leo, Yusei, and Trudge stared at her in awe while I was just happy Ancient Fairy Dragon was free.

"You did it, Luna!" Leo exclaimed. Luna nodded and they both looked up at Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"We finally get to meet," Luna said to her dragon friend.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and I heard her say, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping your promise you made on that day so long ago. Thank you so much."

I looked as Trudge walked a bit closer and said, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

"That's something else I tell you," Trudge remarked.

"This match isn't over yet," Yusei said.

We turned back to the duel. "I send the Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal in which would destroy Power Tool Dragon," Luna declared.

"Stupendous! A real Signer is altogether different," Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now show me a real duel elected by the gods!"

"Let's go," Luna told her twin brother.

"Right, it's our turn," Leo said as their bother drew the card together.

"We'll use Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect. So by destroying a field spell, we regain 1000 life points!" Luna proclaimed. "So that means Closed Forest is no more!" Closed Forest was destroyed as said along with the forest that stood around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed as Luna's life points went from 200 to 1200.

"And because Closed Forest is gone, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu loses it extra attack points gains from Closed Forest's effect," Luna said as the Immortal's attack went back down to its normal 2800.

"And if there's no field spell, the Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated," Yusei pointed out.

Knowing they wouldn't hear me, I stayed silent while Trudge said, "Luna did a good job."

"Now I'll use Power Tool Dragon's effect to add one random equip spell to my hand. Next I'll equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and equip Pain to Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Now Power Tool Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu," Luna ordered.

"Why would you attack with Power Tool Dragon when it's the one with lower attack power?" Demak asked confused.

The rocket that had formed thanks to the equip spell fired causing Power Tool Dragon to fly up towards the Earthbound Immortal with yellow fire surrounding it. The Earthbound Immortal tried to hit it but the dragon evaded the assault and hit the Immortal in the stomach. Another explosion occurred with Leo shielding Luna as her life points dropped to 400.

The smoke cleared and Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You choose to receive the gods' punishment, do you?"

"Don't count of it!" Leo yelled at Demak.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it can't be destroyed and it will decrease that monkey's attack by Power Tool Dragon's attack power," Luna informed the Signer of darkness. The Earthbound Immortal's attack went down to 800 with a hole in its stomach where Power Tool Dragon attacked. "And since Ancient Fairy Dragon is equipped with Pain to Power, her attack will increase equal to the damage I took from Power Tool Dragon's attack." Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack points jumped to 2900 and the dragon let out another roar of power. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" The dragon rose up and produced a rainbow colored, blinding light that caused everyone to cover their eyes except for Luna and I.

_Third Person POV_

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu dissolved while Demak's hood was thrown back by the blast as his life points dropped to zero and the monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job on the victory, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"I just hope that all the duel monster spirits are free," Luna responded.

Demak began to approach the twins with pitch black eyes and dust pouring from his body. Leo ran in front of his sister as a shield.

"Roman, forgive me. But I have not lost yet, I will drag you down with me," Demak said.

Yusei ran down and pushed the twins out of the way before Demak could make contact. The Dark Signer collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

Yusei looked back up at Keeo who was still standing on the hill where she originally was. She gave him a small nod of approval before shocking Yusei by flashing out of existence. _'What the…?' _he thought.

He returned to the twins and Trudge said, "Nice job on the duel."

Ancient Fairy Dragon and the lion known as Regulus appeared in front of the group.

"Uh, am I hallucinating? Or is there a laser light show going on?" Trudge asked refusing to believe in such spirits.

"No Officer Trudge. We are no illusions, we are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Did that thing just speak?" Trudge asked causing Trudge to faint.

"I must thank you Luna. All of the spirits are safe and well. So I must thank you," Ancient Fairy Dragon told Luna.

"That's good to hear. But some of the thanks belong to Leo and Yusei. Leo battled Demak for me long enough to help in the Spirit World and Yusei was there to support us all the way," Luna responded.

"Then I offer my thanks to Yusei and Leo as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, there is still a fight going on. Will you help us?" Yusei asked.

"The world of the spirits will be in peril until this fight is over. So I will fight with you," Ancient Fairy Dragon agreed.

"I too will fight until the bitter end," Regulus said.

"Be sure to tell Keeo, that her time is nearing closer. Her time is coming sooner than normal," Ancient Fairy Dragon said before both dragon and lion changed into their respective cards in Luna's hands.

"What did Ancient Fairy Dragon mean by Keeo's time is nearing closer?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't like it," Yusei answered. "For now, let's seal the tower."

They went into the tower and Luna inserted the Ancient Fairy Dragon card into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower began to rumble. After quickly retrieving her card, Luna hurried outside with Yusei and Leo before the doors closed where they observed as the tower sunk into the group leaving behind no trace of it.

Trudge woke up find the spirits gone and the tower disappeared. "Wasn't there a tower here a moment ago?" he asked.

"Uh, no," Luna played.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Leo followed.

"Ugh, I need some sleep. First Keeo, then spirits, and now a tower. I'm hallucinating," Trudge groaned.

"Gotch ya!" Luna exclaimed as she and Leo laughed.

"And we need to get going. And the next one's mine. It's time I finished things with Kalin," Yusei said.

They nodded and left to the next tower.

Keeo looked back up and saw she was back in the car. "Keeo, are you alright? You were in a vision for a long while," Akiza asked. "What was the vision about?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured. "The vision was weird. I was standing by Yusei and Trudge while Luna and Leo dueled Demak. Once they won and Yusei and Trudge we by them, I found myself back here. The weird thing is, I was a transparent figure beside Yusei and Trudge. And they could see me but they couldn't hear me."

"That's strange. Even for the daughter of the Crimson Dragon," Akiza said.

"I know. But for now, let's focus on beating Misty. We can worry about strange visions later," Keeo said. _'If there will be a later after this,' _she thought and the drive continued from there.

**Me: Finally! I have another chapter done!**

**Keeo: You better start getting these up faster.**

**Me: I can't make a promise until I know I can do it for certain.**

**Keeo: *growls***

**Yusei: Just finish this before Keeo returns to the "trying to destroy you" time again.**

**Me: Good idea! See ya for now, readers!**


End file.
